


Life is a Roller Coaster

by AuroraBorealia, LadyNorbert



Series: Skyhold Academy Yearbook [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Amusement Parks, Disney References, F/M, Field Trip, M/M, Pranks, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 66,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBorealia/pseuds/AuroraBorealia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNorbert/pseuds/LadyNorbert
Summary: Skyhold Academy is back! To celebrate the coming of yet another spring at the school, Varric treats the students to a trip to an amusement park, which leads to an unexpected chain of events. Songs, squealing, and excitement are sure to follow, not to mention roller coaster rides - both literal and of the emotional variety. Join us for Part Eight of the Skyhold Academy Yearbook series!





	1. Fasten Your Seat Belt

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, darling readers, AB here! Thank you so much for your patience during our hiatus! It was a crazy few weeks for both me and LadyNorbert, but we're delighted to be able to bring you part eight of our beloved crazy series here at the best school ever! We hope you enjoy! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school takes a field trip to the Fereldan amusement park Lady Shayna's Valley for a magical day of rides, funnel cake, and squealing. Meanwhile, Dorian worries about his hair, Varric worries about Bethany, plush is won, and plans are hatched.

* * *

**Fasten Your Seat Belt**  

* * *

It was spring at Skyhold Academy. With Skye Rutherford having just turned a year old and with Anthony Lavellan officially part of the Skyhold family now, Varric decided that the students were in need of a special treat in order to help celebrate the occasions. With Leliana’s approval, he took the liberty of renting out the most popular amusement park in Ferelden for a day. He didn’t like to let the students know when he was responsible for funding their outings, though, so he let the headmistress make the announcement at breakfast.

“Next Saturday, everyone will be traveling to Lady Shayna’s Valley,” she informed them. “We have the run of the entire park, and you will all be given a stipend for your own food and games. I expect you to be on your best behavior, although something tells me I need to warn the teachers about that more than the students. Oh, and anyone who wins me a plush nug at one of the booths will receive a homework pass as a reward.”

Not surprisingly, a ripple of excitement went through the student body as they whispered amongst themselves. A stipend for food _and_ games? The entire park theirs? Several of the teachers chuckled as plans started to be discussed over the meal and students switched seats to talk to each other.

“I know this is mostly for the students, but I have to admit I’m looking forward to it myself,” said Cullen with a laugh. “I can’t ride half of the rides, but I’m looking forward to it nevertheless.”

“You ever been to this park, Curly? They have a pretty nice array of rides for the little bits. You can take Curly-Cloud on those,” Varric offered. “I don’t do rides much myself, much to Hawke’s chagrin. She’s always trying to get me on the coasters.”

“Well, you both can sit out with me,” offered Dorian. “I am not an amusement park rides man. _This hair_ does not do amusement park rides.” He gave his head a slight toss as if to emphasize that fact.

The others laughed. “Well,” said Hawke, “I know I can count on my good buddy Cassandra to ride the coasters with me. Am I right? Cullen can hold Anthony.”

Cass chuckled. “Cullen Rutherford, designated holder of bags and also children?” she said, amused. “But if he doesn’t mind, yes, I’ll definitely ride with you.”

“He doesn’t mind,” Cullen confirmed, also chuckling. “Skye can have a playmate for the day and I can spend time with my nephew - I haven’t had much of a chance since you adopted him, after all.”

“And I’ll trade off with you, dear,” Evvy offered. “Sometimes you can watch the babies and sometimes you can chaperone. Just make sure you drink plenty of water.”

“Oh, yes, of course. And you too, darling. All of you, in fact,” Cullen said, glancing up and down the table.

“Spoken like true parents,” Josephine said fondly. “Although, if we’re chaperoning, it might be a good idea for all of us to carry some water and extra supplies for the students - bandages, pain medicine, sunscreen, things like that.”

“And this is why we have you around, my dear Josie,” said Leliana fondly. “You remember things like that.”

“If each teacher carries a small backpack with those things, that should be more than sufficient. We’ll be all over the park anyway,” Hawke mused.

“As young Miss Archer would say, this will be grand.” Evvy laughed.

* * *

The week dragged for the excited students, but finally, on Saturday morning, they collected after breakfast to board the buses that would take them to Lady Shayna’s Valley. The teachers walked up and down the buses handing out the promised money and reminding them to check in regularly with chaperones throughout the day. “You can stay with us if you want,” Evvy pointed out, “but we want you to enjoy yourselves so we won’t insist on it. Just make sure someone sees you at least once an hour, please. We’re trusting you.”

The students closest to her nodded and promised to check in regularly, accepting the money with delight as they settled in. From her place in between Jim and Nessa, Rory stared at the money, smiling from ear to ear. “So here’s a question,” she said at last. “If I’m with a certain dashing assistant football coach, does that count as checking in? He’s technically staff in a way.”

Evvy, overhearing her as she went to take her own seat, laughed. “I suppose that counts,” she said. “But if you could check in with someone _else_ once or twice, we’d appreciate it, Rory.” She smiled. “Any new fics on the horizon, kids? It’s been a while.”

“Well, Nessa and I wrote one about Rory and the aforementioned assistant football coach,” said Jim, snickering as Rory elbowed him. “Because we can.”

“No, shush, you’re not allowed to share that with the teachers, I forbid it,” she said, turning red.

“I shan’t inquire,” Evvy promised. “Anything new we can read in the staff room, though? Your wedding fic for Professor Tethras was one of my favorites, I think.”

“Aww, that’s nice.” She smiled, mastering her color slightly. “Well, that Exalted Age faire was pretty inspiring. We’ve already talked a bit about some sort of Exalted Age AU. That’s probably on the horizon, knowing us.”

“As long as the men are singing, I’m already on board.” Evvy laughed.

“I think we can make that happen.” Jim nodded.

“Hey, as long as you guys send me the Google Doc link, I’m down for whatever,” Nessa put in.

* * *

The buses rolled out not long after, and within the hour they had reached the fabled playland. “Have a good time, kids! Behave!” Evvy was helping Cassandra unfold the double stroller they’d brought for Skye and Anthony.

“Need a hand?” came a new voice as Bethany walked over. She had just finished waving to a group of students as they dashed off and she peered down at the stroller curiously. “Just how does this thing get set up?”

“Blood magic, I suspect,” said Cassandra wryly. “Surely between the three of us we can work it out, but so far it’s proving a mystery.”

“Huh. Well, if it gets really difficult, we can flag Cullen down, but until then, let’s see if maybe we can work some magic of our own,” she said, fiddling with it a bit and tapping her chin thoughtfully. “Magic, or a miracle, which seems like what it might take.”

“Are you feeling all right, Bethany?” Evvy asked. “You look a little tired.”

“Hmm? Oh, it’s nothing, I’ll be fine,” she said, waving her hand and smiling a bit. “You’re sweet to ask though.”

“Well - oh, hey, I think I’ve got it!” A few minutes later, the stroller was standing and waiting for the babies to be seated inside. “Cullen, we’re ready for you!”

“Good.” He chuckled, carrying both Skye and Anthony over. “Because I know I’m making this _look_ easy, but it’s really not.” He handed Anthony to Cassandra and got Skye into place. “There we go, all ready for an adventure.”

“You be good for Da, darling,” said Evvy, stooping to kiss her daughter. “You and Anthony will have a nice day here at the park.”

“I have no doubt they will be absolute sweethearts,” said Bethany with a smile, gently smoothing both of the delicate heads. “And if any of you would like to be relieved of kiddie duty at any point, just come find me. You know I’m happy to play babysitter.”

“Thank you, Bethany.” Cassandra smiled.

The entire senior staff stopped for a brief selfie by the buses courtesy of Josephine’s phone before making plans to split up and see what the park had to offer.

“All right, everyone, stay in contact by cell phone,” said Cass. “Enjoy the day.”

“Okay, little sister, ready to go on the Tilt-o-Whirl?” Hawke grinned.

Bethany groaned and shook her head. “No way. You and Cass have fun, I should really sit that one out.”

Varric, who was quietly playing peek-a-boo with the babies while no one was looking, glanced up at his wife. “You sure, Sunshine? You love that one.”

She smiled in his direction. “Maybe later. I’m not feeling it right now. I… have a bit of a headache. Nothing to worry about, I just don’t feel like spinning.”

Hawke shrugged. “Okay, I’ll check in with you a little later. Ready for the coasters, Cass? At least since neither of our husbands are here, we can hang out with each other.” She laughed.

“I’m very ready,” she said, clapping her hands together. “Our husbands are wonderful, of course, and we miss them when they’re gone, but we so rarely get the time to enjoy ourselves just the two of us.”

“Too right. Come on, I want the front seat!”

Varric chuckled and shook his head, watching them head for their first coaster. “Well, Sunshine… care to take the old man on at Skee-ball?”

“Now that sounds perfect,” she said, taking his arm. “Maker, I haven’t played Skee-ball in… well, it’s been a while. Let’s see if I’ve still got it.”

“Good, I might actually have a chance at beating you.” He laughed and led her to the games area.

* * *

“So how many nugs have you collected so far?” Evvy asked, joining Leliana some while later with ice cream cones.

“Six.” The headmistress laughed. “I’m going to make costumes for them in my spare time. How’s Cullen doing with the babies?”

“He sent a few selfies. I get the impression that some of the ride operators are fawning.” Evvy snickered, pulling out her phone.

In addition to the selfies, Cullen had sent a few messages to comment on what he was observing (he was getting a bit better at realizing when people were swooning, but not much). His latest message read _One of the ride operators just asked me if I’m having a nice day. When I said yes, she replied ‘Maker, me too’ and sighed wistfully. Hmm. Suspicious._

Leliana laughed. “How soon are you planning to relieve him?”

“As soon as I finish my ice cream I’m heading over there. I’m sure he wants to get on a few rides at least - he can’t do many of them because of the heart condition, but there are some he can handle. Besides, I imagine Cole wants to spend some time with him.”

“Where is Cole?” Leliana inquired. “Is he enjoying himself?”

“I believe he’s with Krem and the ‘partners in crime.’ He usually is these days,” Evvy replied. “I haven’t seen them in a little while, but he was wearing a pretty big smile when we last crossed paths.” She finished her cone. “Time to go disillusion some park employees.”

The headmistress chuckled. “Do try to let them down gently,” she teased. “After all, the park can’t run if they all decide to go on strike or something.”

“No promises,” Evvy teased back.

She found her husband and the babies at Lord Woolsley’s Petting Zoo, where Cullen had parked the stroller in the shade so the babies could watch the sheep. “This is scenic,” she greeted him.

He smiled up at her. “Very much so. And look, there’s the ram that made Dorian’s coat of many colors.” Smirking, he pointed to one ram who had unusually colorful wool. “That one seems to be Skye’s favorite.”

“Probably reminds her of Uncle Dodo. Don’t let him hear you say that, though.” She laughed and sat down. “Ready to be relieved? You should go get something to eat.”

“Mm, probably. But can’t I stay in the company of the two loveliest girls in Thedas just a bit longer?” he asked, smiling softly.

“A bit longer. Mostly so I can deter any lingering admirers,” she teased.

He laughed, groaning good-naturedly. “On the bright side, they keep giving me things for free, so it’s very economical. For instance, if you need extra tickets, I have them.” He pulled out a fairly large roll of them, laughing again.

“Oh my!” Evvy giggled. “Don’t let the kids see that. I heard some of them talking about pooling their tickets to get one of the really good prizes. But maybe at the end of the day you can be their hero and help them cover whatever they haven’t already gotten.”

“That sounds like a perfect plan. Because honestly, what would I do with all these tickets?” He shook his head, grinning. “Maybe Cole can use some too.”

“He seems to be having a good time. He’s become more social since the ‘partners in crime’ took him under their collective wing,” Cole’s mother noted proudly. “This is probably a first for him, though - something to add to the memory book. I’m sure he’ll be happy to have you join them if you can find them.”

“I don’t want to hover. I mean, Rory, Jim, and Nessa probably won’t mind it, knowing them, but I still don’t know if having your professor who is also your friend’s father hanging around is exactly conducive to having fun.” He chuckled. “But I’ll put in an appearance if I can find them.”

“Think of it like a celebrity cameo in an episode of the sitcom that is their lives,” she offered, laughing. She took Skye, who was fussing a bit, out of the stroller. “Somebody’s hungry, I think. I’ll feed these guys and catch up with you later.”

“All right, sounds like a plan. Let me go make that cameo.” He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. “I’ll see you later. Oh, and keep an eye on Anthony - he likes to throw things out of the stroller, it seems.”

“Uh-oh. He has his father’s sense of humor, I see.” She laughed and angled her head up for a proper kiss. “Have fun, darling.”

“You too.” He departed with a smile, off in search of his son and the ‘partners in crime’. After walking around a bit, he finally spotted them and raised his hand to Cole in a wave.

“Hello Father!” Cole called back. “Is Mother with the babies now?”

“She is. She wanted to give me a little bit of a break, so I thought I’d come say hello,” he replied, crossing over to where they stood. “I don’t want to impose, though, just to see how you’re all doing. Having fun?”

“This place is magical,” his son replied solemnly. “And it smells like funnel cake. I never saw anything like it.”

Jim chuckled. “And Cole is really good at some of the arcade games, Professor. Look at all the tickets he won!”

“I had no idea you had such a hidden talent.” Cullen smiled, placing a hand on Cole’s shoulder. “Make sure to get yourself a prize with all those. And here I thought you might need some of mine.” He pulled out the roll he had been given earlier. “But you all can share some of these if you’d like.”

“Wow!” exclaimed Nessa. “What were you playing, Professor?”

“Nothing, actually. I-” He paused and rubbed the back of his neck with a chuckle. “Well, it’s a long story. But I think you could make better use of them than I could, so feel free to use them.”

“That’s so nice, thank you.” Rory beamed. “I’m totally rubbish at the games, so if you’re really sure I can take a few…”

“Of course you can. I’m leaving a few in reserve for an emergency, but you can take as many as you like, all of you.”

“Have you been on any rides, Father?” Cole asked.

“Only on a few of the children’s rides with Skye and Anthony. I can’t do a lot of the thrill rides because of my heart, but I’m sure there are a few around here I can handle. How about you? Have you all been on anything fun?”

“Rory doesn’t like the coasters, so I’ve been riding them with Krem,” said Jim.

“You know, there’s a monorail that goes around the whole park,” said a new voice, and they looked up to see Varric and Bethany approaching. “That’s more my speed, personally. Any takers?”

“That sounds safe for the heart condition,” said Cullen with a nod and wave. “And for those among us who aren’t thrill seekers,” he added, smiling at Rory.

“I’m in,” she confirmed. “Monorails I can do.”

“Hey, looks like you guys have quite the ticket collection,” Varric observed as they walked toward the monorail station. “Sunshine, show them what you got with our ill-gotten Skee-ball winnings.”

She smiled broadly and held up a fluffy (and very pink) stuffed bear. “They aren’t lying when they say the Hinterlands are full of bears,” she said with a chuckle, stroking the toy’s head.

“That’s adorable! How many tickets was it? I might want one,” said Nessa, giggling.

“I lost count,” said Varric, rubbing his arm teasingly. “I’m not as good at Skee-ball as I remember.”

“Codswallop, you’re plenty good,” Bethany assured him, still smiling.

“And besides, if anyone needs extra tickets, I’m peddling them,” Cullen added with a laugh.

They climbed onto the monorail and lazily circled the park. “Mother!” Cole called as they went over the path where Evvy was pushing the stroller; she looked up in some confusion, but laughed and waved. “Is Skye enjoying the park, Father?”

“I think so. She certainly has been doing a lot of giggling and smiling,” he said, wearing a smile of his own and likewise waving to Evvy as they passed. “Both she and Anthony seemed to enjoy the petting zoo, I might have to take them back there at some point.”

“I can’t believe she’s a year old already,” Krem remarked. “Doesn’t seem that long since we were sitting in the courtyard listening to Professor Tethras read that story.”

“Trust me, no one is more surprised than I am,” Cullen said, chuckling. “Where has the time gone?”

“I know, this year has just flown by,” Rory added, then paused, thinking. She turned to Krem, her eyes wide. “Wow, that means we’ve been together for a year too! Goodness me… I’m with the Professor on this one - where has the time gone?”

“That must be it. Time flies when you’re having fun,” he replied easily, tweaking her nose.

“You’re just the cutest thing, you know,” she said with a little sigh, resting her head against his arm. She gave Jim and Nessa a mock glare as they both giggled.

Varric chuckled. “So, how much fanfiction do you two write about them?” he asked. “And why haven’t I gotten any of it as writing assignments?”

“Because Rory’s a terrible spoilsport who won’t let us share any of it,” Nessa teased.

“But to answer your question, we’ve written… more than a few.” Jim laughed.

“You guys…” Rory whined.

“To be fair, Sonnet, now you know how it feels,” Varric teased her.

“Yeah, good point. But when we write it about you guys, it’s from a place of love. They’re just mean,” she teased back, pretending to glare at her best friends once more.

“What makes you think they’re not doing it from a place of love?”

Both Jim and Nessa grinned innocently and held up their hands in the shape of a heart symbol. Rory sighed. “See, I try to stay mad at them and then they do things like that. They’re too adorable, I suppose I’ll keep them.”

“Stories keep memories that never really happened,” said Cole, thoughtfully. “They let us stay in places where we can’t actually go.”

“That is a very good observation,” Cullen noted, a note of pride in his tone. “As usual, of course.”

“Are you ever going to do another one, Professor T?” asked Krem. “The _Princess Bride_ rewrite was so much fun, it’d be amazing to hear another.”

“Well, it _was_ a lot of fun to write,” Varric admitted. “Maybe, if I’m sufficiently inspired.”

“Or sufficiently motivated,” Bethany added, smiling slightly. “You just need to find another movie to rewrite and you’ll be golden.”

“There’s plenty of movies to choose from, Sunshine. What I need is one that lends its story to Skyhold.”

“We’ll put our heads together and get back to you,” Cullen promised with a laugh. “I’m sure we can think of something - maybe something Disney, given the preferences in this school.” He nodded at Rory, who was already beaming at the prospect.

“Well, there’s enough princes and princesses wandering around,” Varric acknowledged. “If anybody falls asleep and gets woken up with a kiss, let me know.”

“I’m almost certain it’s happened at least once or twice.” Bethany laughed. “It really wouldn’t surprise me in the slightest.”

“Me neither,” Cullen agreed, also laughing.

* * *

They got off the monorail and found Dorian relaxing in the sun on a bench. “Come on, Professor Pavus, we’re going to ride the carousel. That shouldn’t mess up your hair too much,” Nessa wheedled.

“Even a little is too much, my dear,” he replied, lifting his sunglasses to look at the little group as they arrived. “But, if the wind dies down a bit, I might… _I might_ … be willing. Or if that one keeps pouting with such an alarming effectiveness,” he added, gesturing with his head to where Rory was making her lip quiver in pleading.

Jim laughed. “Yeah, her pout is the stuff of legends. No one can resist, Professor, you might as well give in now.”

“Besides, it’s not like you won’t get ample opportunity to restyle your hair,” added Varric.

“Fine then, but only because you’re all so dear to me,” Dorian replied, heaving an exaggerated sigh as he got to his feet. He was, however, smiling slightly. “Lead the way.”

The carousel was a fantasy whirlwind of elegant horses, halla, and even a small contingent of battle nugs. “I’ll take a chariot,” said Varric, watching the kids pick out their mounts. “Never was fond of horseback riding. You pick your ride, Sunshine, I’ll sit in the closest one.”

“I think this should be safe,” she said with a smile, picking out a white mare. “Give me a boost? _Carefully._ ”

He was a little puzzled by the urging, but obliged. “Careful enough?” he asked, helping her settle into the saddle.

“Just perfect, thank you,” she assured him. “Are you sure you don’t want to ride? Can’t convince you to take a nice battle nug?” She laughed.

“Not really my thing. I’ll just sit here and be a curmudgeon.” Varric smirked. “I’m good at it. You feeling all right, Sunshine? You haven’t gone on any of your favorites.”

“I’m fine, love. Don’t worry about me. I’m enjoying myself very much, I’m just… taking it a bit easy.”

“Is your head still bothering you?”

“A little. Already saw Josie for something to help, everything’s fine,” she said with a wave of her hand.

“If you’re sure. Let me know if you need anything.” He sat down in the chariot, but he kept his gaze on her.

“I always do.” She freed one hand to blow him a kiss before turning her attention to chuckling at how Dorian was keeping one hand on his hair as if to protect it.

“Sparkler, you’re actually ridiculous. Look, even Curly is letting his mane flow in the wind! It’s good for you!”

“Good for you?” Dorian repeated incredulously. “First of all, when have I ever done anything because it’s good for me? And secondly, no!” Everyone laughed and exchanged an amused look.

Varric shook his head. “Come on, kids, let’s go on the Music Express next,” he proposed. “Even I don’t mind that one. It’s fast but not too fast, crazy but not too crazy. And Sparkler can’t possibly hold his hair.”

There was another chuckle from everyone except Rory, who looked concerned. “Wait, how fast is fast?”

“Rory, seriously?” Nessa said with a laugh.

“You guys, I don’t even ride _Ferris wheels_. I’m a very vanilla person, okay?” She looked hilariously indignant.

“It’s zippy, kiddo, I’ll admit it. But it’s not sickening. If anything, it’s kind of hilarious.” Varric grinned. “You sit on the inside and have Krem Puff sit on the outside, and I guarantee you will love this.”

“Well… okay,” she said at last. “I don’t know why _they_ are laughing at me.” She pointed at Jim and Nessa. “But it doesn’t sound too bad.”

“They’re laughing because they probably know what the ride does. Just trust me - it’s a lot of fun. You think you can manage this one, Sunshine?”

Bethany deliberated for a moment. “I think that should be fine. I don’t see why it wouldn’t be.” After another second, she nodded. “Yes. Okay. Let’s go.”

“That’s my girl. Curly, even you should be all right,” he added. “If you can handle fatherhood, I think you can handle this.”

Cullen chuckled. “I’ll take your word for it. But if anything happens to me, you’ll have to answer to my wife, you know,” he teased.

“...fair enough. Come on.”

* * *

The Music Express was a bit like a very small roller coaster, but it went in a circle and had only some gentle hills. Music blared from the loudspeaker the entire time, lending the ride its name, and Krem was laughing hysterically as the force of the ride basically plowed Rory into his side. “This is great,” he managed to yell.

Rory had almost immediately turned bright red and was also gripping Krem’s hand as if for dear life, but nevertheless smiled. “I get it now. I get why they were laughing,” she replied.

“I got you, babe, don’t worry.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and continued to laugh.

“Okay… worth it,” she said with a little sigh. If Jim and Nessa hadn’t already brainstormed another fanfic by the time they all got back to Skyhold, she would be very surprised.

It wasn’t a long ride, and Varric was chortling when he helped Bethany out of their car and turned to look at Cullen and Dorian. “How was it?” he inquired innocently.

“I don’t even want to know what my hair looks like right now,” Dorian grumbled, pulling a comb out of his pocket. “Anyone have a mirror?”

Cullen was laughing behind his hand. “It was fun. And we all lived, so I call that a success.”

“See? Nothing to it. I think I’ll take the wife up on the Ferris wheel - it’s not like a chintzy carnival wheel, Sonnet,” Varric added. “It’s big and very sturdy and you ride in gondolas. You should have a look at it at least.”

She cringed. “I’ll look, but I’m really bad with heights. I don’t even like looking out the window of the humanities tower. I can hold everyone’s bags, though, I’m really good at that.”

“Ferris wheel is hella romantic, though, babe,” said Krem. “Tell you what. We’ll have a look. If you don’t think you can deal, I’ll wait on the bench with you.”

“Aww, that’s sweet, but I’m not going to make you miss out just because I’m a scaredy-cat.” She blinked at him. “Oh, shoot, you’re too gorgeous. I have a really bad feeling I’m getting talked into this, aren’t I?”

Jim and Nessa were falling on each other laughing. “Probably,” Nessa managed.

Varric shook his head, smiling. “All right, anybody who wants to at least _look_ at the thing, this way. Those who prefer to stay on a bench and style their hair, we’ll see you later.”

Dorian was already in the process of carefully and precisely smoothing errant strands back into place with the aid of a compact mirror he had borrowed from Bethany. He waved slightly with the hand that held said mirror. “Have fun. I _will_ get you back for this, you know.”

“I’m sure.” Smirking, Varric started singing “Shiny” under his breath as he walked away with Bethany, Cullen, and the kids.

“I heard that!” Dorian called after them. The partners in crime, who had been doing a heroic job of not laughing, completely lost it at that, no one moreso than Nessa. Cullen chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

It was a while later that Evvy, pushing the stroller, found Josephine and Hawke talking. “How are the kids? Is everyone having fun?” she asked.

“I’ve had to give out a few bandages and remind quite a few students to sit down and drink water, but otherwise, they all seem to be having a good time.” Josephine smiled. “How about you and these two adorable little ones?”

“They really love the petting zoo. Cass and I are going to have to make a playdate to bring them back again soon.” She chuckled. “I think they’re getting sleepy though.”

“Aww. If you want me to watch over them while they take a nap, I can,” Josie offered. “I’m sure you probably want to find Cole and Cullen at some point.”

“I’d love to get a family picture sometime today, but no rush. I wonder where everybody is though. Is Bethany feeling any better?”

“She hasn’t been back for any medicine, so I hope so,” she said. “Hopefully she can still enjoy herself today, it would be a shame if she felt too poorly to have any fun.”

“Agreed.” Evvy squinted. “Oh, Fairy Godfather - are you enjoying yourself? Look, darling, here comes Uncle Dorian.” Skye immediately made a sleepy, impatient noise.

“Hello, ladies. Oh, and hello, princess. Are you tired, poor dear? Have you and Anthony been good today?” He crossed over to pat both Skye and Anthony’s cheeks, then looked up at Evvy. “To answer your question, it’s been enjoyable so far. Although Varric sabotaged me a bit, so I need to plot my revenge.”

“How much could he possibly have sabotaged you in an amusement park?” Evvy asked, baffled.

He gestured dramatically to his head. “He knew what that ride would do to _this_. Amusement parks do not appreciate a man with good hair.”

“Dori, I adore you but you do know that good hair isn’t really the point of a place like this, right?” Evvy said patiently. Josie and Hawke were giggling madly.

“It may not be the point of this place, but that doesn’t mean it should be so wantonly disregarded,” he protested. “I know I carry this look off with ease, but that doesn’t mean it’s easily accomplished. A remarkable amount of work goes into maintaining this, after all.”

“Yes, but think how much it surely meant to the students that Professor Pavus - by _far_ the most beloved teacher in all of Skyhold - made that noble sacrifice and went on a ride with them.” Evvy managed to keep a perfectly straight face. Hawke did not.

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” he warned in a mock stern tone, but almost immediately relented. “All right, that’s a lie - it will get you everywhere, Cinderella.” He sat down next to her. “So what have you lovely ladies been up to today?”

“These two have been visiting Lord Woolsley’s Petting Zoo and Skye very much likes the sheep,” Evvy reported. “I can’t speak for anyone else.”

“I’ve been dragging Cass on every coaster,” said Hawke with a laugh. “But right now she and Blackwall are duking it out on the Test of Strength.”

“I may have to go see that.” Dorian laughed. “And, if I have any luck at the games, I might have to win Miss Skye a plush sheep then. Let me know if little Anthony has any requests too and I’ll see if I can work some magic.”

“He seemed rather taken with the goats, for some reason. Or there’s always the nug option, because every little baby loves nugs.”

“Well, I shall see what I can do. No promises, of course, but I’m sure I can come up with something. Unless you would like me to take a turn on the sidelines while you go find the rest of the Rutherford clan,” he added to Evvy.

“Oh, that’s all right. Cullen and Cole will be along presently,” she assured him. “Look, here come the challengers - I wonder who won.” She pointed at the approaching figures of Cass and Blackwall.

Cassandra waved as they walked up. “Ah, here they are,” she said with a smile, crouching down in front of the stroller to tickle her son. “Has he been good?”

“He’s a love, but he seems to enjoy throwing things out of the stroller,” Evvy reported. “As I said to Cullen, he clearly has his father’s sense of humor.”

“Oh, is that so? I’m stuck with two comedians, am I?” she said with a smirk.

“Quite.” Dorian laughed. “So, who won the Test of Strength?”

“She did,” Blackwall grunted. “ _Barely_.”

“Barely still counts,” Cass replied with a chuckle, getting to her feet. “Neither of us managed to actually ring the bell, but I think that’s because the whole thing was rigged.”

“Ah, then _I_ shall have to try later. It’s all in the shoulders, you know,” Dorian said lightly.

“Now that I want to see,” said Evvy.

“Me too!” Josie agreed. “Oh, here come some more of our strays.”

“I’d like you all to be very proud of Rory,” Krem announced as their group (which included Michel now, who had joined them) drew near. “She braved her fears and went on the Ferris wheel.”

“Ah, you went on after all!” Dorian clapped. “Good for you. How was it?”

“High,” she reported. “Really high. But I didn’t panic… well, much.” She smiled gratefully at Krem.

“Well done, Rory. Krem, I think the lady deserves an ice cream for that bravery.” Evvy smiled.

“Oh! Oh, yeah, definitely. You want ice cream, babe?”

“Aww. Aww, thanks, hon. I will definitely not say no to ice cream.” Her smile widened. “And thanks everyone, you’re all sweet to say so.”

“Soft serve, this way.” Krem and the Partners in Crime headed off in search of ice cream cones, but Cole lingered behind to make faces at his sister and cousin.

“Are you having a good time, darling?” his mother asked.

“Oh, yes.” He looked up and smiled. “I told Father earlier - this place is magical. Everyone is so happy, I’m glad to see it.”

“Good.” She ruffled his hair. “Where is your father? I’d like to get a picture of our family together while we’re here.”

“He said he wanted to try one of the games. I think he might still be there. The one with the water guns over there.” He pointed.

“Did you two go on the Ferris wheel too?”

“Yes. You can see the entire park from up there - and some of the forest outside too. Father took a few pictures so I can sketch it all later.” He looked delighted at the prospect.

“Wonderful, dear. I can’t wait to see your drawings.” Evvy smiled as Cullen finally left the game and made his way over to them. “Did you win?”

“I did indeed. It took me about seven tries, but I did it.” He smiled and pulled a plush mabari from behind his back. With a little bow, he presented it to Evvy.

“At last, a mabari of my own! I am no longer merely a Fereldan by marriage!” She laughed and hugged it. “I love him, thank you.”

“You’re welcome, I’m so glad.” His smile widened. “I saw him and knew I couldn’t leave until he was yours. So what adventures have you been having?”

“Well, the babies are about ready for a nap. Come and take a picture with me and your children before Skye is lost to us,” she joked. Cass was already rocking Anthony. “Josie, would you mind?”

“Not at all.” She beamed. “Here, you can all sit if you’d like and I’ll get a few shots on someone’s phone.”

“Thanks, Josie.” Cullen handed his cell phone off to her and then gently lifted Skye from the stroller as she made a little noise. “I know, I know, we’re terrible. Just one picture, my little love, then you can sleep, I promise.”

As they were finishing up with the photo, Varric and Bethany joined them. “Are we having fun?” asked the writing teacher.

“Oh yes. Cullen, get a picture of those two, would you? Bethany, you look like you’re feeling better.”

“I am, a bit, thank you for asking.” She smiled. As Cullen accepted his phone back from Josephine, Bethany wrapped her arms around her husband and beamed. “We’re ready for our close-up, Cullen.”

Varric always got the most comical expression at moments like this - some sort of cross between a self-satisfied smirk and a mildly dopey, dumbfounded smile. Cullen chuckled, taking the photo, and sent it to their phones. “So how much longer will we be here?” asked Cassandra. “These two are quite sleepy.”

Cullen shrugged. “I think we should definitely all do a ride together before we leave - all the staff members.”

“What about that log flume that takes the picture while you’re coming down the hill?” Varric suggested. “We could do something funny.”

“But poor Dorian just finishing restyling,” Josephine said with a snicker, while Dorian merely groaned.

“Oh come on, Sparkler. When was the last time we asked you to do anything?” Varric grinned.

He immediately began counting on his fingers. Cullen laughed. “We could be here for a while at this rate.”

“Well, think about it, anyway. It’d be fun to do a staff photo on that thing.” Varric shrugged. “Think I might hit the Music Express again, anyone want to come?”

“I’ll come along,” Cass offered. “Well, provided someone is willing to take the little one for me.”

“I’ll come too,” said Hawke. “Bethany?”

“I think I'm going to sit this one out. Besides, I can watch Anthony while Cass goes.”

“If you’re sure.” Varric kissed her temple. “Sit in the shade. Don’t want your headache coming back.”

“Will do.” She took Anthony from Cass carefully. “You all have fun.”

Everyone waved as the little group departed and almost immediately Dorian started to grin. “And I just had a fantastic idea.”

“I already don’t like where this is going,” Evvy muttered to Cullen. “Cole, sweetheart, why don’t we go see if we can win a toy for Skye? Father can stay with her.”

Cole brightened - if such a thing was even possible, given how delighted he was already. “I’m good at the games! Maybe we can get her a plush, I think she’d like that. Like Father won for you.”

“I’m sure she would. Come on, show me your favorite game.” Evvy kissed Cullen and Skye, gave Dorian a warning sort of look, and followed her son off to the arcade.

Cullen waved as they walked off, then raised an eyebrow at Dorian. “All right, why are you wearing that grin?”

“I said I was going to get Varric back for dragging me on that ride,” he replied, standing and starting to walk away. “I just had a glorious idea as to how.”


	2. It's Gonna Be a Bumpy Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian's prank backfires, Varric gets the surprise of his life, and the Skyhold staff is definitely *not* up to something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that Dorian did not intend to be mean with his prank, things just got a little out of hand. ;)
> 
> This is the last chapter of the story that actually features the theme park, but there is an announcement before they go that has ramifications far beyond the park visit. Enjoy!

* * *

  **It’s Gonna Be a Bumpy Ride**  

* * *

“Okay, General, I think you’re the lightest of the three of us, so you get in first,” Varric said, gesturing to the car. “Hawke, you go in the middle. The ride shifts all the weight to the outside, and I think you’d much rather be squishing me than have me squishing you.”

“I never want to be squished or be the one doing the squishing when it comes to you.” She snickered as she got in next. “But yeah, you’re right.”

“It’s been a while since I’ve been on one of these,” Cass remarked.

“Always been one of my favorites,” Varric said. “Also you should have seen Sparkler when we were on it earlier. He still hasn’t forgiven me for getting his hair messed up - you’d think I personally ruffled it the way he was talking.”

“Really? With all the teasing he’s endured about one thing or the other over these past several months, the thing that gets him is his hair being mussed?” Cass paused. “Wait, I think I answered my own question. This _is_ Dorian we’re talking about, after all.”

Varric chuckled. “Exactly.” The attendant was walking around, closing bars on unoccupied cars and checking that seat belts were secured. “Hold on tight, ladies, this is a fun ride.”

It was, too… at first. But as the two friends slid sideways and crammed against him, Varric realized that something wasn’t right. “It’s going too fast! It’s not supposed to be this fast!”

“Problem, Varric?” Hawke teased. “This is tame compared to what Cass and I have been on today.”

“Too fast!” he repeated, trying desperately to clutch at the bar.

Over in the queue area, Dorian was nearly cackling, his phone out as he filmed the entire thing. “Those were easily the best sovereigns I’ve ever spent in my life,” he commented to himself, still laughing.

Hawke was laughing like an idiot when the ride finally came to a halt. “C’mon, Varric, it wasn’t that bad… Varric?!” As she watched, he managed to get to his feet, but summarily pitched sideways out of the car. “Varric!”

While Hawke scrambled to help her brother-in-law, Cassandra glanced around and caught sight of Dorian. “ _You_.”

Dorian blinked and held up a hand. “Hang on, now, how was I to know that would be his reaction? _Children_ ride this ride, after all.”

“Too fast,” Varric mumbled. He was practically green, and hanging onto Hawke for dear life.

“Come on, let’s get him back to the others,” Hawke said with a sigh.

“I think now might be an excellent time for me to go see what Bull’s up to,” Dorian remarked, stepping carefully to the side. “You don’t need me for this.”

“Nice try. _Move_ ,” said Cassandra irritably. “I’m sure Bethany will have a few words for you.”

“Oh, come on, Cassandra, I’m too pretty to die,” he protested. “Besides, would you willingly throw your own son’s uncle to the wolves? Cullen can’t possibly do _all_ the uncle-ing all by himself.”

“I’m willing to risk it. Let’s go.”

* * *

Skye was just being presented with her own plush mabari when the oddly-shaped quartet approached, and Evvy looked up in alarm. “Varric? What in the world?”

“They’re setting me up before the firing squad, Evvy darling. Tell Skye I love her,” Dorian remarked as he was all but marched into view.

Cullen groaned and looked over at Cassandra. “Oh, no, what did he do?” he asked, sighing.

“He bribed the Music Express operator to run it at maximum speed. Varric has very low tolerance for such things,” she replied. Hawke was easing Varric onto a bench next to Bethany; he was actually shaking.

Bethany gasped, immediately hugging him. “Poor thing,” she fretted.

“All right, in my defense, I had no idea _that_ would happen,” Dorian said, gesturing to where Varric sat. “Otherwise I never would have done it. I’m not a monster, after all.”

“Guess it’s a good thing you sat this one out, sis,” Hawke remarked. “But come on, you’ve gotta do one coaster with me before we go. Once Varric feels better, I mean.”

Bethany was leaning her head against Varric’s shoulder, but lifted it to respond to her sister. “As much as I’d like to, it’s probably not a good idea, Marian,” she said, giving her sister a pointed sort of look.

“You keep saying that. _Why_ isn’t it a good idea?”

“It just isn’t. I don’t think I need to give everyone the reason in the middle of an amusement park,” she protested, glancing back and forth.

“Do you need to see a doctor? Maybe we can take both of you and get a two-for-one special,” Hawke quipped, gesturing to Varric. He groaned slightly.

Bethany shook her head, huffing. “I already saw a doctor, I don’t need to see another one!”

“Wait, what?”

“Oh, Maker.” She tossed her hands up in exasperation. “I’m pregnant. That’s why.”

Everyone stared at her - including Varric, whose eyes went very wide as he turned his head. “....how on earth did _that_ happen?” he slurred.

Bethany paused, looking simultaneously amused, embarrassed, and slightly anxious. “Dear, if I have to explain it to you, you’re in worse shape than I thought,” she said with a tiny smile.

“They’re _joking_ at a time like this?” Dorian said in a flabbergasted tone. “This is no time for joking! This is…”

“This is wonderful,” Cullen finished for him, beaming. “Oh, Bethany, Varric, congratulations. That’s such good news.”

Varric, unfortunately, was not in the best frame of mind for such an announcement. He gaped at his wife for a few seconds longer, then groaned and slid off the bench in a dead faint.

“I wouldn’t take that personally, Bethany,” said Evvy anxiously, pulling out a bottle of water to splash Varric’s face. “He’s really not well.”

“I _was_ going to wait to tell him until we got back to Skyhold,” she said, giving her sister a look as she got down on her knees to be next to him. “Hopefully… hopefully he’s more pleased when he’s feeling better again.” She chewed her lip slightly as she watched him.

“I’m sure he’ll be thrilled,” Cassandra said reassuringly. “Congratulations - when are you due?”

“The doctor said probably around Wintersend.” She smiled a bit, looking up at the assembly. “Best Wintersend gift ever.”

Evvy chuckled. “It certainly will be. Skyhold’s definitely going to need to set up some kind of nursery, won’t it?”

“Probably,” Cullen answered. “I know Leliana has been talking about it. Perhaps this will expedite some of those plans.”

Varric groaned, and started coming around. “Sunshine,” he mumbled, blearily studying her face, “what… happened?”

“Oh, there he is. My poor dear.” She placed a hand on his cheek. “You sort of blacked out. Are you… do you… remember what happened before that?”

He looked rather adorably confused, like a bewildered mabari pup. “Wait, was that real or did I dream that? You’re…?”

She smiled, nodding. “You didn’t dream that, it’s really true. That’s the real reason I’ve been avoiding the rides all day, but I was going to wait to tell you until we got back. Are you… excited?”

His expression was still sickly, but he was grinning. “Yeah. Pretty sure this urge to puke is totally unrelated.”

She giggled slightly. “Good, fight that urge. I’ve been, and will continue to be, sick enough for the both of us.”

“I think this calls for a celebration,” said Josie, excitedly. “What should we do?”

“Well, I would suggest we all go get ice cream or something, but I doubt Varric is very keen for that if he’s still sick,” said Cass, smiling a little. “Anything else we can do?”

“Go have Cole win a skateboard in the arcade,” Varric suggested. “You can prop me up on that and push me around the park.”

“We could always have you use Skye and Anthony’s stroller,” Cullen offered, laughing.

“I’d probably break it. Maybe the park has a wheelchair?”

“That’s probably doable,” said Josephine. “If we can find you one, what exactly are you feeling well enough to do?”

“Ha. Not much. But give me a little recovery time and I could manage that group thing we discussed.” He put a hand to his head. “Maybe I should drink something… or stop drinking.”

“For what it’s worth,” Dorian interjected cautiously, handing Varric a bottle of water. “I _am_ sorry. That prank was uncalled for, and I apologize. I certainly didn’t mean for any harm to come to anyone.”

“I’m a little too giddy to hold a grudge,” Varric assured him. “Go to the amusement park, they said. It’s a wholesome family experience, they said.” He laughed weakly.

“And it has been, except for that,” Bethany said with a laugh, wrapping her arms around him. She then glanced up at Hawke. “You’ve been very quiet, sister mine. A copper for your thoughts?”

“I can’t wait to teach your kid. That is all.” Hawke grinned. “Oh, and I can’t wait to tell Fenris he’s going to be an uncle. Seriously, I’m so excited, you guys!”

Bethany beamed. “Good, I’m so glad! Thank you so much, all of you. I really can’t think of a better extended family for the little one. Well, he or she will have two extended families - the Skyhold one and the Kirkwall one.” She chuckled.

Varric, letting Bethany prop him up a little, frowned. “Okay, up front - my kid is not going to run around the city streets fighting gangs and shit. He or she will be a lot smarter than their old man.”

“Oh, yes, fighting gangs is definitely out.” Bethany smiled. “Maybe they’ll become a writer like their father. Or an artist like Auntie Marian.”

“Okay. That’s fine.” He slumped again, still not feeling quite right; the nausea and the joy were battling for dominance.

“Why don’t you all go on ahead?” Bethany suggested, arranging herself beside him. “I’ll stay with him. I’m not going to be doing much riding of rides anyway, as I think I’ve demonstrated.” She chuckled again.

“Let’s get him back to the bus,” Evvy suggested. “It’s air conditioned. You can both rest there while we wrap up the day and round up the kids.” With some difficulty, they managed to do just that, and Varric was left to Bethany’s care.

“Hm. Sorry,” he mumbled when they were alone. “This probably wasn’t how you wanted to spend the day.”

“Don’t be sorry. I wanted to spend the day with you - I got my wish.” She smiled. “Besides, circumstances sort of forced me to be a bit of a spoilsport today, so I’m the one who wanted to apologize. Well, not anymore, but I did.”

“I’m just glad you’re all right, Sunshine. And I promise I’ll try not to drive you as crazy as Curly drove Siren,” he added. “Operative word being _try_.”

She laughed and leaned her head against him. “Trust me, if that’s my only complaint, I’m a lucky lady.”

“I just… I can’t believe this. All the things I ever thought would happen in my life, this isn’t one of them. You changed everything.” He sounded a little dazed.

“You changed everything for me too,” she said. “Do you remember, when I was still sick and you visited Kirkwall, that conversation we had about what I wanted to do when I was finally better? I said I didn’t want to tempt fate too much by actually making plans, but there were a lot of things I had hoped would one day happen when I was well again. And now, so many of them have happened, I almost feel greedy.” She beamed.

“Have I missed anything? Because as soon as there stops being two of everything in my field of vision, I’ll get whatever it is you’re still lacking.”

“If anything comes to mind, I’ll let you know. But at the moment, I’m extremely content.”

“Mm. Me too, Sunshine… me too.”

* * *

Varric was almost asleep when they heard the joyful noise of the approaching Skyhold crew. “Ah, the children return,” he yawned, sitting up and discovering that he felt much better.

“Indeed. And you’re looking well.” She smiled at him, then turned that smile towards the kids as they piled into the bus. “Hi, everyone! Did you have a good time? Anyone win any good prizes?”

“Oh, yes.” Leliana had both arms full of plush nugs. “It looks like I’ll be writing out homework passes for a while.” She laughed.

“What about you two?” Hawke asked. “Are you going to live?”

“I think we’ll survive.” She chuckled, patting Varric’s arm. “And we can have a proper little celebration when we get back to Skyhold or tomorrow or something if you all like. Speaking of, where are the others?”

“They’re coming.” Hawke smirked. “Somehow Bull found out about what Dorian did to Varric and how it somewhat ruined your moment… no idea how that happened, but he… decided Dorian needed some payback.”

“Oh, no,” Bethany said, shaking her head with a little chuckle. “I think I can guess.”

A few minutes later, a very thoroughly soaked and miserable looking Dorian arrived. He held up a hand as if to say _don't go there_. “There. I've done my penance. Happy now?” he huffed.

“I told you I wasn’t holding a grudge,” said Varric, mildly, though he was choking on his laughter. “What did you _do_?”

“ _He_ dragged me on that horrid water… contraption.” He pointed at Bull. “Why on the Maker’s earth is that considered a form of entertainment?”

“Because it’s fun,” Bull replied simply.

“Please tell me you bought the photo,” said Varric.

“Firstly,” Dorian was saying, turning to face Bull. “That was not _fun_. Just look at me! No, on second thought, don’t. No one look at me. Just… everyone shut their eyes until we’re back at Skyhold. Secondly, if I ever get my hands on that picture, I am going to _burn_ it.”

“Oh, don’t pout, _kadan_.” Quietly, so no one could hear it, he added, “Dripping wet looks good on you. And your clothes are so tight now.”

“I don’t know what Bull just said,” Varric commented to his wife, “and you have no idea how grateful I am for that.”

“I don’t know either,” offered Solas from his seat behind the group. “But I am nevertheless decidedly uncomfortable.”

“I think I’m going to go find a seat before I embarrass myself any further.” Dorian groaned, turning slightly red.

Varric stood up once all the kids were on board. “Okay, is everyone here? If you are not here, please let me know now.”

Naturally, a few students (most notably Sera) declared that they were not in fact there, while most of the others merely giggled. After a moment, they all fell silent, turning to face him.

“All right, good. Did you all have a good time today?” He listened for the affirmative cheers. “Good. Now, I just want to address something very briefly before we go back to the school. I don’t know how quickly gossip spreads when we’re not actually at the castle, but some of you may have heard that I blacked out a little while ago.” There were a few murmurs of concern or surprise, and he added, “I just wanted to clarify that it was all because of being sick on a ride and had absolutely _nothing_ to do with being told that I’m going to be a father. So don’t worry about it, I’m fine now.” He sat down, smirking.

Bethany returned his smirk, giving his arm a playful swat and laughing slightly as she waited for the students to catch up to the substance of his words. A smattering of whispers had started back up, then fell completely silent. After a moment, one voice - it may have been one of the Partners in Crime, but it was difficult to tell - simply shouted, “Wait a minute, _did he just_?”

Varric was snickering into Bethany’s shoulder. “This is even better than Leliana telling them we were getting married. And I didn’t think that was possible.”

Bethany laughed harder and looked out at the students, who were glancing to her for confirmation. “It’s true,” she reported. “Probably around Wintersend.”

There was a slight pause, and then a roar of excited congratulations followed, accompanied by more than a few squeals.

“I think we’re definitely going to have to hire some elementary-grade teachers now,” said Leliana thoughtfully. “Unless you’d care to get an extra degree, Evvy.”

“I could certainly look into that. It would be fun - and maybe we could get a few younger students besides our own progeny.”

“And who knows,” Cullen added with a smile. “Maybe some of our most recent graduates will become teachers and can come back to teach the little ones.”

“It’s nice to imagine that Skyhold’s ability to help could be expanded to included even younger children in need,” Josephine said warmly.

“It certainly is. Our babies are so lucky to be able to know Skyhold from infancy,” Evvy noted, nodding at Cass.

“Meanwhile, we should do something for Varric and Bethany,” said Hawke quietly. “I didn’t know if she’d ever be able… you know, because of her illness. This is a much bigger deal for them than they’re letting on.”

“I wonder what we can do…” Cullen mused. “We’ll have to consult with the resident party planner. Well, when he dries off, that is.”

“Nothing too big. Just a nice little something with us staff members,” said Hawke in a serious voice. “I don’t want her overwhelmed… Maker’s breath, maybe she should go home to Kirkwall for the duration. I doubt they’d agree to it, but it might be better for her… and yes, I reserve the right to fuss over her.”

“We would expect nothing less,” Cass said with a smile. “I also doubt that they’d agree to Bethany going home, but I’m sure if everyone is on their very best behavior, she can stay at Skyhold and not be too overwhelmed.”

“She already seems to be very careful,” Cullen added. “She’ll be all right.”

“Starting the betting pool now,” said Blackwall. “Who’s the more nervous expectant father? Will Varric be worse than Cullen was?” He grinned.

“Hmm. I would say Varric,” Solas postulated. “Put me down for five royals.”

“No, no, I don’t think anyone could be worse than Cullen,” Cass said.

“I wasn’t _that_ bad. I was more excited than nervous, wasn’t I?” Cullen interjected, then paused. “Well… all right. Maybe I was a bit nervous.”

“Darling,” said his wife, “at one point you looked into _padding the walls_. My money is on you.”

“In Cullen’s defense, you did have a bit of a rough time,” said Leliana diplomatically.

“Well, true.”

“And actually, you missed me at my most nervous,” he replied. “When you were in labor, every hospital staff member who passed by where I was waiting asked me if I was all right. _Every_ single one. I think they almost admitted me as a patient.” He chuckled slightly. “Is it possible to put money down on myself?”

The others laughed. “I’ll play the odds and say Varric,” said Hawke. “He’s still in shock right now, but I have a feeling he’s gonna get really weird.”

“Poor Bethany.” Cassandra chuckled. “We’ll have to make sure he doesn’t drive her _too_ crazy.”

“Maybe the kids can write more fanfic for him to perform dramatic readings,” Hawke suggested, chuckling. “That’ll distract him for a little while at least.”

“I’m sure they can easily be persuaded.” Cullen laughed. “They’re probably working on something new as we speak.”

“They implied as much when I was talking to them earlier,” Evvy agreed. “Although apparently Jim and Nessa write stories about Rory and Krem these days more than about us teachers.”

“I wonder how Rory and Krem feel about that,” Cass said with a grin. “Krem in particular is a very good sport about being the Partners in Crime’s muse.”

“Yes, he seems to take it in stride. Rory, for her part, is embarrassed by it and refuses to let them turn in any stories for us to read.” Evvy giggled. “I guess I can’t blame her.”

“Nor I.” Cullen laughed again. “Although they do sound like they’d be a good distraction for Varric…”

“Maybe we can convince Krem to convince Rory,” Cass suggested. “That boy works miracles.”

“He did get her on a Ferris wheel,” Evvy agreed. “I think he can do just about anything where she’s concerned.”

* * *

Once they returned to the school, and the students trooped off to their dorms to put away their things and get ready for dinner, the staff gathered in the lounge. Hawke diverted her sister and brother-in-law by ushering them to lie down while the others plotted out a celebration. “What do you think, Fairy Godfather?” inquired Dorian’s Cinderella. “Obviously you would be at the helm of any party planning.”

“Well…” said Dorian, looking up from where he was restyling his hair. “As much as it pains me to say this, it should probably be something simple. And yet it needs to be befitting what a momentous occasion this is. What resources do we have? And should we involve the students?”

“Hawke says absolutely something simple. She’s very anxious about Bethany being overwhelmed,” said Josephine. “Perhaps not involving the students is a good idea - but later we could have a baby shower for her and let them be part of that. This should just be something for us, their friends.”

“Hmm…” Dorian stroked his mustache thoughtfully. After a moment, he grinned. “I just had a thought. Varric always makes sure the students can go to the movies… maybe it’s our turn to bring the cinema to him.”

“That’s sweet,” said Leliana. “What did you have in mind?”

“We could set up a projector somewhere private - perhaps the library - and have a little screening of something for just the staff,” he suggested. “Of course, I’ll have to decorate it a little. We’re going for ‘simple’, after all, not ‘dreary’. The main question is, what film?”

“ _Nine Months_ ,” offered Blackwall with a laugh.

“Certainly not _Rosemary’s Baby_ ,” Solas interjected.

“Neither of you are funny,” Dorian said, looking very unamused, while several of the others chuckled behind their hands.

“It could always be _The Princess Bride_ ,” Michel suggested.

“Or _Anastasia_ ,” said Cullen. “It is what their duet at the wedding came from.”

“Let’s get Hawke to do a little recon,” Leliana proposed, “and see if she can find a subtle way to find out what movie they’d most like to watch. Maybe it’s something none of us would imagine.”

“Let’s not get too carried away,” Dorian said, holding up a hand. “I’m willing to do this provided their pick of film isn’t something horrible, all right?”

“That’s fair,” said Cass. “I’ll text Hawke - maybe she can get something out of them in the meantime. What sort of decorating are you thinking?”

“I’m sure with a bit of creative thinking we can make the library look like a theater. Maker knows we have enough chairs around this place. And I think we still have some of the prop curtains from when the drama club did _Beauty and the Beast_. I can rig something up.”

“That would be so cute! Maybe we could rent an old-fashioned popcorn machine,” Josephine suggested.

“Excellent idea,” he replied, beginning to scribble down the ideas. “We can set up a little concession stand - although if anyone soils my library, they will answer to me.”

“Are you going to get up in the middle of the film and sing ‘Let’s All Go to the Lobby’?” Evvy asked, giggling.

“Only if this particular theater also sells liquor,” he teased, smirking. “Although speaking of singing, since this is Skyhold Academy, if our movie is a musical, I'm sure it will rapidly become a sing-along.”

“That could be kind of fun. Especially if it’s an older movie and we all know the words.”

“Let’s see what Hawke comes up with,” said Cass. “Maybe something will tick every box.”

A few minutes later, there was a reply from Hawke. Cass looked at her phone and started chuckling. “They’re joking about _Snow White_ ,” she reported, “but maybe we should take them seriously just for the fun of it.”

“Well, remember when he was still coming down from that sedative? He did ask her if birds follow her when she sings,” Solas said with a smirk. “So it seems appropriate.”

“I suppose that’s what the joke was,” Cass agreed. “Let’s go with it.”

“I could paint some cardboard trees,” Evvy offered. “Maybe even the dwarfs’ house.”

“Perfect,” said Dorian. “You have an excellent grasp of theme, my dear. I think we could all really work with this - as long as you all follow what I say, of course.”

“Of course,” echoed a few of the group, laughing.

“It would be neat if we could actually get an old-style movie projector, sort of experience the film the way it was when it was new,” Bull remarked.

Dorian was already on his phone, looking for such a thing and tapping out text messages. “I’m almost certain I can get one,” he said, then looked up. “Of course, if we want this to be an entirely time period appropriate event… theater patrons used to dress in their finery to go see films. We could always do that. Well, I will, at least, since I’m _always_ in my finery, but the rest of you can work that out amongst yourselves.”

“Should we dress in _period_ finery?” Evvy suggested. “Like what someone would have worn to the premiere of the movie?”

“That could be fun.” Cullen smiled.

“Well, if anyone objects, speak up now,” said Dorian, grabbing his notebook. “Because once I write it on the list, it’s law, and it happens whether you like it or not.”

“In the words of Captain Picard, make it so,” said Solas with a small grin.

“I’ll call a few costume shops and see what I can find for us,” Josie offered.

“Did Solas just make a _Star Trek_ reference?” Cullen asked in surprise, although he was summarily ignored as Dorian plowed on.

“Excellent, vintage costumes are a go,” the resident Skyhold party planner said. “Maybe we can make it a bit like a red carpet premiere event. After all, we are celebrating a pregnancy announcement, so we can play with the ‘new arrival’ idea a little. And I definitely have red fabric lying around with the theater props to make said red carpet, this much I know.”

“It’s a premiere night to celebrate the announcement of Baby Tethras.” Blackwall shook his head. “On the list of ‘sentences I never thought would come out of my mouth,’ that ranks pretty high.”

“Quite,” Dorian agreed. “Although if the past few years at Skyhold Academy have taught us anything, I should say it’s that anything is possible.”

“No argument here,” said Evvy, laughing. “I would love to know what sort of nonsense went on before I came.”

“Well, we are all a cast of extremely interesting characters, so it’s not like this was exactly the most boring school,” said Dorian. “But before you came there was significantly less…” He searched for a word.

“Squealing?” Josephine suggested.

“Singing?” Cass added.

“All of the above, really,” said Cullen with a chuckle.

Evvy looked surprised. “You mean this regularly scheduled absurdity wasn’t regular before? I had no idea.”

“I can’t really attest to it properly, my love. I was, after all, the school stick in the mud before you came,” Cullen replied, smiling. “I mostly read, played chess, drank coffee, went for the occasional run, and graded tests. How the others spent their time, I can only guess.”

“It’s true,” said Leliana, seeing the continued puzzlement on Evvy’s face. “That was how we knew for sure Cullen had it bad for you - we were suddenly _seeing_ him in places other than the staff lounge or his classroom.”

“I’m surprised the sunlight didn’t burn his retinas when he finally emerged,” Dorian teased.

“I want to argue, but he’s really not wrong.” Her husband chuckled. “Remember very early in our acquaintance when you invited me out to see your class? That was probably the most time in the sun I had had in days.”

“I do remember. That was the day Leliana approved the dance club and sent Michel to give me the news.”

“And the day I decided I needed to learn how to dance.” Cullen chuckled again. “With somewhat mixed results.”

“Somewhat.” Blackwall snickered.

“I’ll have you know that any ‘mixed results’ came about because of you and your health,” Dorian put in. “My tutelage was _excellent_.”

“No doubt,” Evvy said soothingly. “He did justice to your lessons when we went to the Fade, or at least I thought so.”

“It’s not like I’m going to quit my day job and become a professional dancer, but I don’t think I’m too bad,” Cullen replied, holding up his hands. “I know enough to make it through wedding dances with my wife and teach my children. I’m content.”

“Which is all anyone can ask,” said Cass, fondly. “For anything more difficult, we’ll recruit Dorian - or Fenris.”

“That reminds me – didn’t we mention getting his troupe to perform for the kids a few months ago? I wonder if Hawke could arrange that at some point,” Bull mused. “You know. Culture.”

“I’m sure they’d love that,” Dorian said. “Culture, plus getting to see one of their teachers’ husbands ballet dancing? I highly doubt they’d pass that up.”

“Varric’d probably get some good poetry out of some of them.” Evvy chuckled.

“Speaking of whom,” said Cass, looking at her phone, “Hawke says the three of them are on their way to dinner - we’d better get down there ourselves.”

“Quite right,” Dorian agreed. “Otherwise they might suspect we’re up to something and we can’t have that.”

“Up to something? Us? Perish the thought,” Solas deadpanned.


	3. Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Skyhold staff gets dolled up for their red carpet event - a special screening of "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" in the library. Pictures are taken, banter is exchanged, and Dorian threatens that the library better be spotless when the whole thing reaches its conclusion. Later, said librarian offers Varric a suggestion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so thrilled you all are enjoying this volume so far! Your reviews bring us endless amounts of joy. :)

 

* * *

 **Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho**  

* * *

It took a couple of days to get everything together, but on the following Saturday, formal invitations were delivered to each of the staff members (minus Krem, since it wouldn’t be fair to ask him to attend without Rory). These were fancy and embossed, with an art deco design straight out of the era when _Snow White_ launched, inviting them to the library in all their best 1930s finery.

“Sunshine? You know anything about this?” Varric called, studying the little document.

“I knew they were going to plan something, but I had no idea they were planning _this_ until I got the invite. I think it’s brilliant.” She giggled. “And that explains why Marian was grilling us about movies. Crafty sister.”

“Sure, but where do we dig up 1930s clothing on such short notice?”

“Dearest, this is my wheelhouse. I’m sure I can take what we already have and work some magic,” she said with a smile. “Now, if I _did_ have more time, I could really whip up something dazzling, but I still have enough time to work.”

“Far be it from me to doubt your genius, sweetheart. Whatever you deem acceptable is what I’ll wear.” He looked amused. “I’ve got some essays to read, but if you need me, I’ll just be in the kitchen.”

She smiled again and set about her self-appointed task, humming slightly. After a moment, she called. “Say, dear, I know you have the trilby, but that might not be time period appropriate. I don’t suppose you have a fedora, do you?”

“I don’t,” he called back, “but I think Krem might. I could ask to borrow it.”

She chuckled. “If it fits you and he’s willing, I think it would be perfect. Make sure you give it back though - I’m sure it would break Rory’s heart if he lost it.”

“Ha! No doubt.” He sent the assistant coach a text and resumed reading an essay. “So are you wearing one of those drapey beaded evening gowns, then?”

“Ideally, yes. But I don’t know if I can make that happen with what I’ve got on hand. We’ll see.” She laughed. “It might be fun if I can get some sort of yellow and blue color scheme going, to match Snow White’s dress in the film. Too bad I don’t have any birds I can bring along.” She laughed again.

Varric laughed too. “Well, Krem says he’ll bring over the fedora this afternoon. Maybe if you sing with the windows open, you can attract some feathered friends for your shoulders.”

“I’ll work on that.” She smiled. “And thank Krem for me, because a fedora is just what I need for you.”

“I will do that. You want me to bring lunch back here for you when the time comes? Then you don’t have to stop working to go eat.”

“You’re a mind reader, that sounds perfect.” She crossed over to give him a kiss. “Hopefully I’ll have something ready to show off by then.”

“I can hardly wait.”

He was in good spirits when he joined the others for lunch a while later. “Well, you’ve got Milady Sunshine in a bit of a lather trying to put together our outfits for this magical evening you’ve all planned,” he said. “I would ask where you people come up with this stuff, but considering the stuff _I’ve_ come up with in the past, that would be rhetorical.”

“We’re very creative when left to our own devices,” Dorian replied. “And I’m sure whatever Bethany comes up with will be excellent – she’s welcome to borrow any supplies she might need.”

“She may need some sequins,” he replied with a laugh. “I’ll let her know.”

“Do you people just assume I have a vault of sequins in my office?” Dorian huffed. But after a moment, he added quietly, “What color does she need?”

“You know, I’m not actually sure. She won’t let me see it until it’s done - I’ll text her.” He did so, then turned his attention to his lunch.

After a moment, she texted back _Oh, isn’t he sweet? Tell him thank you. If he has any shiny baubles in blue, I’d be very glad to have them. Also, if he has any yellow ribbon he can spare, that would be perfect. Red ribbon too, now that I think of it._

“Blue shiny baubles, and red and yellow ribbon, if you’ve them to spare,” Varric reported. “I’m nothing if not curious, now.”

Dorian sighed, shaking his head with a smile. “Believe it or not, I have it all. She’s lucky this school has a well-stocked drama club.”

“I appreciate it, Sparkler. She’s having a ball with this as far as I can tell.”

“I’m glad to hear it. I had a feeling it might be right up her alley. And I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised with how we’ve managed to transform the library.”

“I admit I’m super curious - this is the strangest setup for a baby celebration I’ve ever heard of, but around here, it somehow makes perfect sense.” Varric chuckled.

“Considering we celebrated the birth of Evvy’s nephew by playing Wicked Grace, I'm not even remotely surprised,” said Cullen. “This feels very much like something we would do.”

“Yes, but this time you’re putting clothes _on_ ,” Cassandra teased him.

“Thank the Maker for it too,” he replied, managing to only blush slightly. “Movie night is definitely more my speed than Wicked Grace night.”

“Did you ever get that tie back?” asked Josephine, glancing at Evvy. Evvy only smiled.

“I think that smile alone tells you everything you need to know.” Cullen laughed, gesturing with his head in the direction of his wife. “I’m sure it’s around the apartment somewhere. It had portraits of King Calenhad in sunglasses, if memory serves me.”

“It does. So, Josie, what are you wearing tonight?” Evvy asked, changing the subject. “I’m sure you’re shocked, but I’m wearing green.”

“We are indeed,” said Dorian in fake surprise. Cullen merely smiled, wearing a look that said he was looking forward to the outfit, whatever it may be.

“And I’m sure it will be beautiful,” Josephine said with a smile. “You all know how partial I am to gold, and I think I may have just the thing.”

“Well, I’d better go feed my tailor,” said Varric, finishing his food. “We’ll see you all in the library later.”

“I’ll bring those supplies by,” said Dorian, giving Varric a warning stare. “And do _not_ be late.”

“Perish the thought.”

* * *

Varric made his way back to his rooms with a plate of sandwiches. “Sunshine? You hungry?”

Bethany looked up from where she was embroidering a gauzy yellow dress and pulled the end of the thread out of her mouth so she could speak. “The answer to that question is yes and probably will continue to be over the next several months.” She laughed. “Thank you for bringing this up here.”

“Of course. Can’t interrupt a genius at work.” He set the plate on a table and went to get her something to drink. “Dorian said he has what you need and he’ll bring it over after he’s done eating.”

“Oh, bless him.” She leaned in order to retrieve one of the sandwiches and to show off her work. “This is an old sun dress I haven’t worn in ages. Going to add a bit of trim, accent the bodice in blue and, if Dorian has red ribbon, do something clever with that in my hair. Snow White’s colors complete.”

He laughed. “Only you could pull that off. Did you lure any birds in with your singing while I was gone?”

“I tried my best, but sadly, no.” She chuckled. “Although depending how time is running, I could always embroider one or two on here.”

“You’re already risking killing a bunch of our friends with envy. Let’s not overdo it. Sit down and eat.”

She laughed again, shaking her head fondly. “All right. For you, I think I can manage that.” She carefully put down her needle and thread, making her way over to the table.

“I’m thinking less for me and more for that smaller version of me you’re carting around,” he said. “You… have any idea what it might be, yet? I know Curly was convinced practically from the moment of conception that Skye was a girl, but I’m not going to attempt a guess. Wondered if you had thoughts, though.”

“I don’t know, to be honest. And I think it’s still a bit early to know for sure.” She began to eat, looking thoughtful. “I honestly don’t have a preference as long as he or she is healthy - although for some strange reason, something makes me wonder if it’s a boy.”

He nodded. “Have you thought about names at all?”

“Well, I did sort of immediately jump to my family members’ names,” she said. “I like the idea of naming children in memory of someone, but I don’t know if it would necessarily have to be a first name. I’m open to suggestions, of course.”

“We’ve got time to work it out.” He paused. “You were a twin… how strong you think the chances are of you having two?”

“That thought has crossed my mind too,” she said with a little chuckle. “It could very well run in the family, for all I know. I’m not sure how I would feel about two right off the bat, but we’ll take it all as it comes, I suppose.”

“I just… don’t want you having to take on more than you can handle physically.” Varric was unusually serious. “What you’ve already been through was life-altering. So yeah, I’m probably going to end up being worse than Curly after all, because you’ve suffered enough and I want to… protect you, I guess.”

She gave him a soft smile and reached out to take his hand. “I know you do. But I'll be fine. I made it through my illness, which was very rare. What I’m going through now is common, after all.” She laughed slightly. “If I could make it through that virus, I can make it through this. And I even get a fantastic reward at the end when I do.”

“I know. I just… _this_ might be common, but _you_ aren’t. And neither is going through this after what you’ve already endured. I’ll be blunt - I’m being very selfish here, because I don’t know if I could survive losing you. So you’ll have to put up with my worrying more than usual until this is all over.” He smiled sheepishly, which looked almost comical on his features.

Her smile widened and she leaned in to kiss his cheek. “Trust me, darling, after what we went through to be together, I have absolutely zero intention of leaving any time soon. You’re stuck with me for the long haul.” She chuckled. “So I suppose I can withstand a little fussing.”

“Okay, good. Now eat your lunch. My kid’s hungry,” he teased.

“Don't I know it,” she said with a laugh, turning her attention to her food.

* * *

At 6:40, Varric was in his attire for the evening, amused by the spats and collar and fedora. “You ready yet, milady? Dorian might kill me if we’re late.”

“Just a minute,” she called back. Almost exactly a minute later, she emerged in the yellow dress, which had been transformed from a simple sun dress to an evening gown through Bethany’s careful application of a sweep of blue and yellow sequins. Her hair had been curled and accented with a red ribbon. “So how’d I do?”

Sitting on the arm of the sofa, he studied her thoughtfully. “To be completely and perfectly honest?” he asked with a smirk. “Taking you out might be a little dangerous – I don’t want our friends dropping dead.”

“You would deny me the opportunity to show off?” she teased. “What’s life without making everyone insanely jealous from time to time?”

“I’ve taught you well,” he teased back. “Anyway, you didn’t manage to kill them at our wedding, so I guess they’ll survive. Barely. Shall we?” He offered his arm.

“We shall indeed. I can't wait to see what they’ve cooked up in the library.” She linked her arm in his and began walking to the appointed meeting place.

“Look at this - they literally rolled out the red carpet,” he said, pointing and chuckling as they approached. “Hey, anybody home?”

They opened the doors to the library and were greeted by Dorian, as well as a few brightly painted sets done by Evvy to call to mind scenes from the movie. One - a background painted to resemble the dwarfs’ house - was serving as a backdrop for photos. He watched to gauge their reactions, and swept down in a slight bow as they approached.

“You all have outdone yourselves this time,” Bethany said with a smile, laughing in delight. “This is marvelous.”

“Disney himself would have been impressed by this,” said Varric, amused. “Do I even want to know where you got the idea?”

“Well, I had to take specifications into account,” Dorian explained, preening slightly. “Something just for us, something simple. And, well, you always make sure the students can enjoy a movie, I thought it was high time we enjoyed one.”

“And of course, because this is Dorian Pavus we’re talking about, it couldn’t just be a movie,” said Cullen, walking over to join the group. “It had to be something…” He gestured around for emphasis, chuckling.

“Over the top?” Varric grinned.

“I believe the word you’re looking for is _grandiose,_ ” said Dorian, folding his arms. “By the way, you both look marvelous. Good work, Bethany - especially on making Varric presentable.”

She giggled. “Why, thank you.”

“She’s very good at what she does,” said Varric, ignoring the jab. “Where’s everybody else? If you didn’t line up a photographer or something for this, I’m gonna be sorely disappointed because this is a paparazzi event if I ever saw one.”

“They’re all straggling in,” Cullen explained.

“And to answer your question, I had a volunteer paparazzi,” Dorian added, nodding to where Felix was setting up a tripod and camera. He stopped what he was doing to wave.

They waved back, laughing. “Bethany,” said Evvy, wandering over to find her husband, “you look _adorable_. I love how you’ve adapted Snow White’s dress!”

“Thank you.” She beamed at the compliment. “It was a lot of fun. And you look gorgeous, of course. That’s a beautiful shade of green.”

“Aw thanks. Josie got in touch with some local costume shops and we basically rented their entire supply of 1930s clothes.” Evvy chuckled. “Lucky for me, they had my favorite color.”

“And Josephine’s too, from the look of it.” Bethany smiled, nodding towards where Josie had drifted in, wearing a dress with a golden bodice and a grey skirt. “I definitely want a picture with all of the lovely Skyhold ladies before this is over.”

“Absolutely! We need group photos more often. So how did you whip these up on such short notice?”

“Well, my dress was an old sun dress that has been given new life thanks to Dorian’s excellent cache of supplies. I found almost all of Varric’s outfit in his closet already, all except for the hat. The hat is a very generous loan from Krem.” She chuckled.

“I imagine he doesn’t wear it very often,” added Bull, joining the conversation in time to hear his foster son’s name. “He might kill Rory if he did.”

“You’re probably not wrong,” said Dorian, reaching up to fuss with Bull’s collar. “He’s very considerate to think of her health in such a manner,” he added with a smirk.

“They’re babysitting for us tonight, you know,” said Evvy. “The two of them and Jim and Nessa, and Cole of course - they’re all watching Skye and Anthony.”

“Oh, bless them. I’d love to be a fly on the wall for that,” Dorian remarked.

“That’s sweet,” said Bethany. “I’m sure they were happy they could help.”

“I think so. Well, who’s holding us up? Is Cassandra on the phone with my extra brother or something?” Evvy chuckled.

“She’s probably taking an outfit picture. I’m told it’s going to be interesting,” said Cullen with a laugh.

A few minutes later, the teacher in question came striding in, dressed in a pinstripe suit like a 1930s gangster. She held out her arms as she arrived. “So…?”

She was met with a round of applause. “Tell me there’s a machine gun in that violin case,” said Varric, chortling. “Please. That’s too perfect.”

“Well, I didn’t think Leliana would appreciate a weapon - even a fake one - in the school, so…” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a little water gun, smirking as she posed with it. “It wouldn’t be the most effective bank robbing weapon, but for the activity at hand, it should do.”

Everyone laughed. “We definitely must get a picture for Non,” said Evvy. “Both of us together, you can be the gangster and I’ll be your gun moll.” She laughed again.

“Oh, he’ll love that.” Cass chuckled.

“I would most definitely join that gang,” Dorian teased. “Felix, you’re going to have a lot of work tonight, it seems.”

“That’s all right, I didn’t have anything better to do.” He chuckled.

“Where’s Songbird?” asked Varric. “And Hawke, for that matter.”

“I believe the headmistress is on her way,” Solas replied. “I haven’t seen Hawke.”

“Maybe she wanted to call Fenris,” Bethany offered with a shrug.

“Probably. Well, we can’t take group shots until they get here, but at least we can take a couple solos and pairs,” Bull suggested.

“I think we should get a picture of the couple of the hour,” Cullen suggested, holding out a hand in Varric and Bethany’s direction.

“We can go first,” said Varric mildly. “This kind of artistry ought to be captured in marble or oil paint, but photography is a good third choice.”

“Really?” said Cassandra, dryly. “You think you should be captured in _marble_?”

“Not me - her.”

“Aww, isn’t that sweet?” Bethany said, and kissed his cheek. “Let’s start with a photo before we plan any marble sculptures,” she added playfully.

He shrugged, smirking, and tugged the fedora down to obscure one eye. Hands in his pockets, he leaned back slightly on one foot and let Bethany sort of drape herself on his shoulders. “How’s this?”

“You two look perfect,” Josephine said in delight. “Definitely like two distinguished premiere guests.”

Bethany chuckled and smiled brilliantly for the camera, snuggling a bit closer to Varric as she did so. “I have a feeling that will definitely need to be framed and displayed somewhere prominent,” she said at last when Felix had finished taking several shots.

“And I need a little one for my desk. Unless Siren wants to draw it, that would be okay too.” He gave Bethany’s cheek a pat. “All right, who’s next?”

“From one fairy tale to another, I should say,” said Dorian. “Cinderella, Prince Charming… care to go next?”

Cullen chuckled. “Well, shall we, my lady?” He extended a hand to his wife.

“Of course, dear one.” She allowed him to pull her close and arrange their positions to his liking. “Kind of glad corsets were out of style by this point.”

“So dressing up for the next Exalted Age faire is out, then?” he teased. “Shame, I was already picking out a suit of armor.”

“Oh no, I don’t mind that. It just wouldn’t be as comfortable in this particular ensemble,” she explained. “For the faire, I will wear a corset.”

“Well in that case, I’ll order that armor right away.” He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. “But I do agree, this outfit is much better without it.”

“My memory might be a little flawed,” Josie teased, “but didn’t our history teacher used to be shy and unable to talk to women outside of a professional setting?”

“I remember this,” said a new voice as Leliana entered, smirking. She positively sparkled, looking for all the world like a jazz singer in a lounge. “Apparently he has a hidden vein of charm and suave underneath the silly neckties.”

Varric let out a whistle of surprise. “Not sure the kids would believe this, Songbird,” he said. “You look like you’re taking five between soul-destroying song numbers.”

“Perhaps I am.” She chuckled. “And if our students would have trouble believing this, maybe I should get my picture taken next. After Cinderella and Prince Charming, of course.”

“Oh, definitely.” Once they were finished, Evvy grinned. “And I will definitely need to draw everyone, so Felix, if you could make sure I get copies of all of these - at least to borrow - that would be great. Leliana, Varric’s right, you’re stunning.”

“Why, thank you,” the headmistress said with a little curtsey. She went up to get her picture taken, then pulled up Josie and Cass for shots, as well as snagging one with the three of them plus Cullen.

“These are excellent so far,” Dorian reported from over Felix’s shoulder. “We’ll definitely make sure everyone gets copies.”

“Good, because I’m not completely sure Fenris believed me,” said Hawke as she entered the room. Like Cass, she had dressed in a pinstripe suit, though hers was less gangster and more Katharine Hepburn in design. “Maker’s breath, you guys look great. It’s like all the Skyhold performers decided to go on the road or something.”

“You look great too, sis!” Bethany called. “Come on over, I’m dying to get a picture with you.”

Obligingly, Hawke walked over and slung an arm around her baby sister’s shoulders. “Skyhold is always full of surprises, isn’t it?”

“You can say that again.” She laughed. “But it’s marvelous and I’m very happy to be a part of it.”

“And we’re glad to have you here. Now, I want a picture with the both of you” - she gestured to Varric - “and then one with just my best friend.”

“I think we can swing that,” said Bethany. She arranged herself with Varric and Hawke, before stepping aside so just the two of them could pose together.

“The father-to-be and the aunt-to-be,” Cullen noted fondly.

Varric shook his head, chuckling, as he leaned back-to-back with Hawke. “Not something either of us anticipated when we met in the Hightown square, I think. What’s that expression? What a long strange trip it’s been?”

“With a really excellent destination,” Bethany added from her place on the sidelines, beaming widely.

“No argument here, Sunshine,” her husband assured her.

“All right, all right, while I hate to be the one to break up such a tender scene,” said Dorian. “I think we should get started soon. So any other pictures you want now, it might be wise to begin them.”

“You and Bull,” Evvy said, “and I’d like one with you as well. And the group shot, now that we’re all here.”

“Sounds perfect. Come on then, Cinderella.” He smiled and gestured for her to come stand next to him.

Once these were all completed, everyone looked to Dorian for their next instructions. “So what now, Sparkler?” asked Varric.

“Now on to the main attraction - quite literally,” he replied, gesturing to the chairs. “Take a seat, help yourselves to refreshments. Although I feel I must warn you, if any of you stain the floor, I will hurt you.”

“I’m pretty sure he’s serious about that too,” Felix added. “I think he would legitimately _hurt_ you.”

“Rebellious heretic archivist,” said Evvy, fondly. “Of course we’ll be careful, Dori, don’t worry.” She adjusted her feather boa. “Lead the way.”

Slightly soothed, he led them into the main part of the library and held out his arms. The space had been transformed into a theater, with rather impressive results. The red carpet led to a large screen that was set up for the projector and a field of chairs that had been covered in matching fabric. Evvy’s painted cardboard backgrounds made an appearance here as well, while the bookshelves had been hidden from view thanks to a long curtain. An antique popcorn maker sat at the ready, as did a cart of soft drinks (and a ponderous amount of napkins). “Make yourselves comfortable,” he instructed.

“This is quite something,” Blackwall allowed, moving to start the popcorn. “Who wants butter?”

“It’s a special occasion - I think we can all indulge a bit,” Leliana answered with a laugh as she acquired a soft drink for herself. Even the bottles were of a vintage style. “This is all simply perfect.”

“You certainly managed to capture the feel of the old movie palaces, Dorian. I’m impressed,” said Hawke. “It reminds me a bit of the one we go to with the students for movie night.”

Dorian basked a bit in the compliments, nodding his thanks. “I thank you. There’s just something incredibly alluring about this time period. Most of it’s so romanticized it’s not funny, but nevertheless... I enjoyed putting it together and if you all enjoy experiencing it, that’s good enough for me.”

“Well, it’s appreciated, Sparkler.” Varric lifted his bottle in the music teacher’s direction. “We’ll have to do it again sometime.”

“Themed movie nights,” Cullen suggested thoughtfully. “We can run the gamut - science fiction, fantasy, drama, even westerns. You name it, we can probably pull it off.”

“Maybe not the costumes - at least, not every time,” said Hawke. “I’ll never get Fenris to dress up, he has to do it for work as it is.”

“Costumes can be optional but highly encouraged,” offered Josephine with a giggle. “As much as time and budget will allow, of course.”

“Fair enough.” Hawke chuckled.

Once everyone had retrieved refreshments and found seats to their liking, Dorian made his way down to stand in front of the screen. “Before we get started, I would just like to thank everyone for playing along with this scheme so perfectly - and for everyone’s help in making it a reality. It seems our school has accidentally become a destination for living fairy tales - first with my Cinderella and her Prince Charming and now with our own version of Snow White playing out. Above all, this is a celebration for Varric and Bethany and their growing family. Congratulations to you both and, Snow White, might I suggest you avoid apples for the next few months? Just to be safe.”

Everyone laughed, and Varric squeezed her hand. “So which fairy tale is next on the list, anyway?”

“Hmm. There’s always Sleeping Beauty, but the babies might already have that covered.” She chuckled. “Perhaps someone can be Rapunzel - the school certainly has enough towers for it.”

“We could designate Cass our Rapunzel, sort of like in _The Adventures of Dodo and Ick,_ ” Evvy suggested. “Her hair’s pretty long when she lets it down, and Mahanon did a good job of persuading her _to_ let it down.”

“Ha, ha,” Cass replied, wrinkling her nose playfully. “I’m not one for waiting in towers, though. Plus my classroom isn’t even in one.”

“Your room is sort of in one though. But no matter - I’m sure there’s a fairy tale that could fit you two.” Varric smirked. “Sparkler definitely can’t be Rapunzel.”

“Well, my hair may not be long enough, but I have been told it’s magical,” said Dorian, looking up from where he was fiddling with the projector in order to toss his head.

Josephine watched him for a moment, then giggled. “Actually, you remind me a bit more of the prince from _The Princess and the Frog_.”

“My dear Josephine, are you implying I am a frog?” he asked in a mock stern tone.

“I would never, my dear Dorian,” she replied sweetly. “But the prince in that film was very handsome and very musically inclined.”

“Well, that does sound like me, true,” he replied, smirking.

“Does that make Bull the princess?” Solas asked dryly, lifting an eyebrow.

“Hey, I could _rock_ that green chiffon number,” Bull deadpanned.

“Now that I think I’d have to see.” Cass snickered.

“I would prefer if that _didn’t_ happen, thank you,” said Dorian.

“You sure?” asked Varric. “Because I bet Sunshine could totally make it happen. To use her words, this _is_ her wheelhouse.”

“I could!” Bethany laughed.

“No, no, that’s quite all right, thank you,” the music teacher replied, holding up a hand. “Now, I think I have this working if you’re all quite finished.” The tone was teasing and affectionate.

“Popcorn’s ready,” said Blackwall, passing out cups of buttered and salted snacks. “Take it away, Mr. Disney.”

“And don’t forget, singing along is not only allowed, but encouraged,” said Cullen with a laugh, checking his phone one last time to make sure everything was going well with the children.

“I assume no one is swinging from a chandelier?” asked his wife.

“As far as I can tell. There are no panicked phone calls or text messages, so I suppose no news is good news.” He laughed.

“Maybe they all fell asleep. Teenagers do need a lot of sleep. I’ll bet that would be cute,” she added, “all the kids dozing on the couch together.”

“I can just see it, too.” He chuckled. “Well, let me turn this on vibrate, just in case they need us. But I think they’ll be fine.”

They all settled down and the movie began to play. Varric nudged Bethany a bit when Snow White started singing about wishing for her true love to find her. “I never was a big fan of her voice,” he whispered, “but if I pretend she’s you I find her a lot more appealing.”

She chuckled softly. “You know, I could always sing these for you. Perhaps a recording is necessary.”

“This does turn into a duet. We could do it together.”

“You’re right. I think that sounds perfect. Maybe it can be a lullaby for the little one.” She paused, thinking. “Actually, that’s a good idea. Disney songs as sung by the Skyhold staff.” She chuckled again.

“That’s definitely happening. I’ll get Sparkler to assign songs and we’ll make a CD. The students would probably go nuts for it.”

“Oh, I have no doubt about that. I can’t wait to see what he comes up with.”

The prince made his appearance, and Varric pretended to preen. “Ah, who am I kidding? He’s way prettier than me.”

“Eh, if you go for that sort of thing,” Bethany replied with a teasing shrug. “But I like my prince much, much better.”

“Yours is the only opinion that matters, Sunshine.” He fell silent after that, but nevertheless smiled.

She returned that smile and leaned her head against his as the movie continued. “This is wonderful, I’m so glad they came up with this,” she said after several minutes, watching as the other staff members sang along with the film, laughing and smiling.

“Me too.” He put an arm around her, although he didn’t join in the singing until the dwarfs appeared in the mine. “Always kinda liked Grumpy best. He looks a bit like me and we both have a soft spot for our Snow Whites.”

“That’s funny, he was always my favorite too.” She beamed. “I guess I’m just fond of when the sardonic ones become a little brighter thanks to the influences of a princess.” She kissed his cheek.

“Well. I can’t argue.” He tried not to look _too_ pleased, but he was aware that he probably failed.

He did indeed fail, but that fact pleased Bethany greatly. She leaned in to press her lips to his. From the back row, Dorian pretended to sigh. “Every theater has that _one couple_ ,” he whispered teasingly.

“Oh, hush, _kadan_. Or do you just want _us_ to be that _one couple_?” Bull whispered back.

“No, there should be no kissing in my library - whether it’s serving as a theater for the night or not.”

“Your loss. If anybody starts making out I’ll sit between them, but I doubt that’s going to be a problem.”

Dorian chuckled slightly, imagining such a thing. “And this is why you’re my _amatus, amatus._ ”

“One of several reasons, I think.” Bull watched the dwarfs march outside to wash their hands. “Snow runs the place like Leliana.”

“Quite,” Dorian agreed with a smirk. “It’s always the pretty, seemingly unassuming ones that wield the most power. I can admire that.”

“That would explain how Evvy basically took over,” Bull teased him.

“Now, now, I won’t hear a single word against my Cinderella,” he warned, but was grinning. “But you’re not exactly wrong.”

“It wasn’t a criticism, just an observation.” They shared a quiet chuckle. The dwarfs and Snow White were having a dance party on the screen.

“Reminds me a bit of Skyhold,” said Cassandra from her place next to Hawke, nodding in the direction of the screen with a chuckle.

“Not enough screaming,” said Blackwall. “Our parties aren’t nearly this tame.”

“That is very true,” Cass admitted.

“Now, if the dwarfs had some adoring fans, then it would definitely be like Skyhold.” Josephine giggled.

“She’s not the best storyteller, is she?” Varric joked, as Snow White began to tell the “true love story” the dwarfs requested. “There’s no plot. No drama.”

“You’re a harsh critic, Varric,” said Cullen with a laugh. “However, we can all honestly say we’ve heard better fanfic.”

“No question. Our kids tell better stories than that.”

Snow White kissed the dwarfs goodbye before work, and Grumpy paused to lecture her about not letting anyone in the house while they were gone. “Yeah, he’s my Disney counterpart, all right,” Varric joked.

Bethany had covered her mouth with her hand in an effort to not laugh too loudly. “Sounds about right,” she managed at last. Teasingly, she added, “I think you and I may have had that exact conversation before.”

“I’m pretty sure we have. Only reason I didn’t worry about you being alone in Kirkwall more than I did is because Aveline and Duke kept an eye on things.”

“Well, now you have no excuse because I’m literally just in another part of the castle now instead of another part of the continent,” she replied affectionately. “Although something tells me you'll still worry.”

“It’s in my job description. Just ask Curly.”

“It’s true,” Cullen confirmed with a laugh. “All husbands sign a secret contract that says we have to worry constantly - even moreso when you’re a father. Speaking of…” He checked his phone. “No, everything still seems fine. All right.”

“See? I’m just fulfilling my contractually obligated duties.” Varric chuckled.

“Ooh, here comes the queen’s transformation,” said Evvy. “I don’t mind admitting that this bit freaked me out when I was a kid.”

“Me too,” said Bethany. “Just ask Marian. Our brother used to tease me about it.”

“It’s true,” Hawke confirmed. “But Carver just teased you to hide the fact that he was scared of it too.”

“Aha! I always suspected as much.” She lifted her eyes skyward. “Cheeky, brother. Very cheeky.”

Everyone chuckled, which somewhat detracted from the genuine creepiness of the transformation scene. Snow White was at work on gooseberry pies for the dwarfs, using extra dough to write their names on top. “No fair, she uses birds,” Hawke joked. “She’s setting an unrealistic standard for housekeeping.”

“I don’t believe this movie was exactly concerned with realistic expectations about… well, anything really,” Dorian replied with a laugh.

“Well. True.” They fell silent for a few minutes, and then Hawke groaned. “No, don’t eat that! Magic wishing apple my left foot. Bethany, promise me you wouldn’t be this easily fooled.”

Bethany snickered. “I should hope I’m not that easily fooled.” She smirked. “Besides, it would have to be something a lot better than an apple to get me to fall for that.”

“And… down she goes,” said Varric, watching Snow White hit the floor. “You know I read that she’s supposed to be _fourteen_?”

“Fourteen?” Cullen repeated. “Maker’s breath, she’s younger than Cole. And younger than half our students.”

“It was a different time, I guess. But it does make all the romantic stuff seem a little squicky,” Evvy remarked.

“Indeed,” Cullen said, but after a moment he smiled. “On a happier note, however – I’ve heard theories that the prince’s name is Ferdinand. Probably not named after Genitivi, but still fantastic.”

They all laughed at that. “You never know, maybe he was,” his wife said playfully. “Incidentally, if we have more children, we are not naming any of them after him.”

He opened his mouth to protest, then closed it again. “Okay, yes, you’re right. I’m not cruel enough to make a child suffer through his school years with the name ‘Ferdinand’. However, what about if we get another dog? We already have a dog named Snow, so it would fit.”

“A dog... yes, I would allow it for a dog.” Evvy nodded.  

“Before you ask, I don’t have a hero to name our kid after,” Varric told Bethany, “so it shouldn’t be an issue.”

“Excuse me,” Hawke interrupted, her tone jocular. “You and I already had this conversation, Varric - your kid is going to be named Marian no matter what.”

“That was when we talked about _me_ being pregnant,” he reminded her. “Sunshine’s doing the work here, so she calls the shots.”

Bethany laughed. “Let me at least find out its gender first, then I’ll come up with a name. One thing at a time.”

There was a small pause, while the animals rushed to alert the dwarfs to Snow White's predicament. “Wait,” said Solas, finally. “ _Why_ were you discussing the prospect of Varric being pregnant?!”

“It was when he and Bethany were still engaged,” explained a snickering Hawke. “He wanted to talk to me about what we’d do with the house if the entire Hawke clan was here at Skyhold. But, you know, because he’s Varric, he couldn’t just say that’s what he wanted to talk about, so instead he said he had to tell me he was pregnant. I fired back that he should name the kid Marian.”

“Bizarre,” said Dorian with a chuckle.

“Would you expect anything less from the two of us?” Varric asked.

“Well... yes, you have a point,” Dorian conceded, still chuckling. “Oh, and incidentally, if you are looking for a name for a son, I might have a suggestion.” He smirked.

“I can’t imagine what that might be...”

“Actually, for your information, I was going to suggest William.”

“Really?” said Cullen, lifting an eyebrow.

“No, of course not. It’s like you don't know me at all.”

Everyone laughed. “Actually, I think we might name the kid Grumpy, in honor of this evening,” said Varric.

Bethany laughed again. “Yeah, sure.” She rolled her eyes playfully. “Although, actually... if it’s a boy, we could always name him Varric.”

“As if the world needs _two_ Varrics,” Dorian teased.

“He’s right. Besides, you know how hard it is to find gifts with my name on them? I’d rather stick the kid with something halfway normal.”

“Sure, spoil my fun,” she teased, kissing his cheek.

“I’m sure someone as creative as you can come up with a better name than mine.” Varric chuckled.

“Now he’s just employing flattery. There’s nothing wrong with your name - it happens to be one of my favorite names on the planet,” she assured him with a smile, before turning back towards the screen.

They watched the remainder of the movie in relative silence, though there was polite clapping when the credits rolled. “Thanks for this, Sparkler, it was fun. Any follow-up activities planned?”

“You are most welcome. I’m pleased everyone enjoyed it,” said Dorian, rising to turn the projector off. “At the moment, the only follow-up activity that springs to mind is everyone convening in the staff room for a drink - well, everyone who isn’t on heart medication or with child, that is,” he added with a laugh, then turned to glance at Evvy, Cullen, and Cass. “Unless you need to go check on the little ones, of course.”

“I think we’ll bow out and do exactly that,” said Evvy, “but the rest of you go have fun. We can keep Anthony for you, Cass.”

“Are you sure?” she asked.

“Of course, it’s no trouble,” Cullen replied. “Take your time and come back whenever you’re ready. Thanks again, everyone, this has been wonderful.”

“What about it, Sunshine?” Varric asked. “I can scare up something you can drink, or are you too tired?”

“I’m not too tired - a drink sounds perfect, actually, whatever said drink may be.” She chuckled. “Besides, I think I’ll relish the opportunity to show this dress off a bit more.”

“No argument here. You all head down, I’ll swing by the kitchen for a couple bottles.”

“And I’ll go see what I can procure in the way of glasses and cups,” said Dorian. “Leave everything as it is - I’ll clean up later.” He gave the group one last wave and headed off.

* * *

Varric followed Dorian in the direction of the kitchen. “Even by our standards, this was a little over the top,” he joked. “How did you even come up with this?”

“I believe the words you’re looking for are _thank you for your effort, Dorian. You certainly put a lot of time into this, Dorian,_ ” he remarked with a smirk, then sobered. “Truthfully? You and Bethany have been through a lot - we thought it might be a nice way of celebrating something that just a few years ago would have seemed impossible.”

Varric softened, and elbowed his ‘brother’. “Everything you said, only double. I may have to write you your own epic saga as a thank-you gift.”

“I’m not sure if that intrigues me or terrifies me,” Dorian teased as he located some wine glasses. “As long as you and the lovely mother of your child are happy with how this night turned out, I shall consider it a win.”

“Oh, no question there,” Varric assured him, appropriating some orange soda. “She’s been in her glory all day putting these outfits together. Seriously… thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He smiled. “And, listen - out of all of the men at Skyhold, Cullen is arguably the most pious, and your Kirkwall circle of friends literally includes a Chantry lay brother, but… if you’re in need of a godfather… keep me in mind, all right?”

“Duly noted. I have to confer with the boss, of course, but for the moment let’s just say… you’re in the running.” Varric was genuinely touched by the remark, and trying his best not to show it.

“Well, good.” He smiled again. “Aha, this will do.” He found a tray for the glasses, as well as a bottle of wine. “Shall we?”

“Lead the way, Fairy Godfather.” Varric chuckled. “You know, I might need to get Siren’s approval on that as well. Maybe she doesn’t want to share.”

“I quite understand. After all, those who know me often want to keep me all to themselves. But I’m a gift, and I must be shared with the world,” he said with a smirk as he gathered up the tray and began the trek to the staff room.

“Last time someone called me a gift, she tried to return me,” Varric mused. “Ah well, her loss.”

“Her loss indeed.” Abruptly, Dorian stopped and set the tray back down. “Here, we’ve earned this.” He uncorked the wine and prepared two glasses, handing one to Varric. “As your former best man, I think I’m entitled to a toast. To a future shared with those who love and cherish us, and a present where we leave those who don’t behind.” He was thinking of their previous conversation from a few weeks earlier, of course, about leaving the past in the past.

Varric’s lips quirked upward and he clinked his glass to Dorian’s. “I’ll drink to that, Sparkler.”

“I think it’s safe to say we’re all happy - everyone here at Skyhold. I certainly am. Can anyone really ask for more?”

“My girls are here, most of my friends are here, my kid’s on the way - I sure as hell can’t. As Cole would say, this place is good.”

“Maker bless our nephew and his eloquence.” Dorian chuckled fondly. “It is good, indeed. Very, very good.”


	4. Everything Happens for a Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the party having come to an end, the remaining staff remembers settle in for a round or cards and storytelling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short, but no Skyhold party is complete without a little reminiscing at the end, so it got its own little chapter. :)

 

* * *

  **Everything Happens For a Reason **

* * *

“All right, thrill seekers, we return bearing beverages,” said Varric as they entered the room where the others were seated. He presented the bottle of orange soda to Bethany with a small flourish. “Are we playing cards or telling stories?”

“Why not both?” said Bethany, accepting the soda with a smile. “Both is good. As long as no one bets their clothes, that is.”

“I’m torn between relief and disappointment,” her husband joked. “Let’s have a toast first. To a very good evening, to the incredibly well-dressed people who made it possible, and to the sparkler who handled the details.”

Dorian made a jocular bow as glasses were raised throughout the room and a ripple of “cheers!” passed through the gathered staff. “I am lucky enough to teach at a school full of people who understand how to keep with a theme,” he said, sipping from his own glass and gesturing around.

“We are somewhat dramatic,” Bull noted with a laugh. “Now, are we playing cards or what?”

Hawke chuckled, retrieving the deck of cards. “So… Wicked Grace or Diamondback?”

“You want to go get the dog?” Varric teased her. “He gets cranky if we play Diamondback without him.”

“That’s true. And he’s probably better at it than Cass,” Hawke teased.

Cass looked like she wanted to protest, but after a pause just shrugged and nodded. “Well, that’s not completely inaccurate,” she conceded.

“He’s better than a lot of humans, don’t take it personally. Wicked Grace, then?” Varric asked. “Ruffles, you heard the rules, no betting clothes. Of course, Curly’s not here.”

“Technically, the clothes betting was Dorian’s idea. Our dear Professor Rutherford was just foolish enough to bet against an Antivan,” Josephine said with a smile, taking the cards to begin her customary role of dealer.

“At his bachelor party, he defended himself by pointing out that Evvy is very persuasive and he wanted to impress her very badly,” Blackwall recalled, accepting his cards. “I guess it worked out in the end.”

“Oh, he definitely impressed her… just not in the way he was expecting, I’d say.” Dorian chuckled, likewise taking his cards.

“I don’t believe she was complaining, as memory serves,” Josie noted lightly. “All right, are we playing for money?”

“I don’t know if any of us brought money with us tonight,” said Leliana. “We could play with IOUs or just play for the sparkling conversation.” She grinned.

“Sparkling conversation _is_ what we do best,” said Varric, examining his cards with a grin.

They played for a few hands, but soon the stories were unfolding. “So we had taken down most of the gangsters,” Varric was saying, pausing for a gulp of wine, “and I’m staring one of them full in the face. He says, ‘Give me a good reason why I shouldn’t kill you.’ I said, ‘Because I’m too pretty to die.’ And he blinked, and then he said, ‘You’re a sick man.’”

Everyone chuckled except Dorian, who gave Varric an incredulous look over the top of his glass. “Now wait just a moment,” he protested. “‘I’m too pretty to die’ is my turn of phrase. I have a hard time believing you’d use it.”

“Years before we met, even.” Varric nodded. “Believe me, in hindsight I’m shocked too. Anyway, it kept him diverted long enough for me to knock him out cold.”

Bethany clapped her hands together, laughing slightly. “You know, I thought I’d heard all the stories from when you and Marian ran around cleaning up Kirkwall, but I don’t think I’ve heard that one.”

“I forget why you weren’t with us that time. I think you were at school,” he mused. “We tried not to take you along too often, remember, Hawke? Having you with us tended to be a bit distracting.” He chuckled.

“Yes, I imagine it was distracting,” Dorian cut in, smirking. Cassandra merely laughed.

“Quite,” Hawke agreed, likewise smirking as her gaze turned to her best friend.

Varric lifted his eyebrows at her as he drank a bit more wine. “What?”

“Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. Just reflecting on the fact that you found my little sister’s presence distracting and trying not to think about it too deeply,” she replied breezily. Bethany giggled.

“You know what I mean. You were distracted too - having her along meant that we had to worry about her safety. Let’s be honest, we’d both have freaked out if something had happened to her.” Varric was not going to admit that he was enjoying the teasing.

“True, true. If anything had happened to her, we both would have been ready to kill whatever made that ‘anything’ happen. It's just that now I know you would have beaten me to the punch, Varric.” She sipped innocently.

He pondered that, then shrugged. “I won’t deny it. There… was that one time.” He drank the rest of his wine, knowing that the little comment would have his listeners demanding more.

Bethany paused, as if thinking. Then her eyes widened. “Oh. _Oh_. Yes.”

“Well, come on now, you _need_ to tell us more than that!” Dorian protested.

Varric glanced at Bethany to make sure she was okay with him telling the story. Seeing her nod, he stretched his fingers. “It was… hmm… maybe two years after I first met the girls? No more than three. We were just starting to really clear out the gangs in Darktown, which is the worst part of Kirkwall. That being the case, it’s a favorite stomping ground for the Carta, which is much more organized crime. You don’t generally mess with the Coterie or the Carta unless you’re desperate or stupid, and we considered ourselves neither. Our focus, at that point, was the wannabe gangs. Anyway, we stumbled into a shakedown, and…” Something in his face went dark for a minute. “The bullet only grazed Sunshine’s leg, but she went down anyway. Shock, I guess. I’m… not entirely sure what happened for the next few minutes, to be honest,” he added with a wry chuckle.

“If you need a quick picture of what it felt like, imagine someone burning your leg with a lighter. Of course I went down,” Bethany continued. “I hardly had time to register what happened when suddenly I heard Varric call ‘Hold on, Sunshine, I’m coming!’ And then he was… there. It was like he appeared over me. It was almost impossibly fast.”

“All I know is that once the scene cleared, there wasn’t a single gangster left in the area,” Varric replied. “And she was fine, which was the more urgent concern.”

“What happened was that Aveline and I more or less pummeled the crap out of them for hurting my baby sister,” said Hawke simply. “We left you standing guard over her and knocked their heads together.” She grinned. “You know how hard it is to bring down gang-bangers _non-lethally_? But I didn’t want their blood on my hands. Much. And you took out three or four of them yourself, Varric, because they dared get too close.”

“It's a shame I missed that,” Bethany said with a tiny grin. “Watching you and Aveline knock heads together is extremely enjoyable.”

“True. But you did get to enjoy being carried out of there,” Hawke said slyly.

“I never knew that happened,” said Cass, sounding both surprised and impressed.

“I have a feeling we only know about half of what went on during Varric’s time in Kirkwall,” Solas added.

“You know all the important stuff. I spent a lot of time telling people that Hawke was even more incredible than she actually is - it’s remarkably difficult to make a legend even more legendary, but I try,” he added.

“Maker’s breath, do you hear this?” Hawke laughed, gesturing to him and shaking her head. “You don’t need to swell my ego, but thanks all the same.”

Varric just smirked. “You’re the best friend I’ve ever had and my sister-in-law to boot. I can exaggerate your good points all I want.”

She gave him a genuinely warm smile and clapped him on the shoulder. Dorian merely chuckled. “This really is the strangest family tree,” he said fondly.

“It’s like that park where they carefully cultivate the trees to have, like, braided trunks and shit,” said Bull. “Or they graft branches from different fruit trees onto the same tree and it all still manages to grow.”

“That,” said Dorian, “is actually quite apt. I have no idea what sort of strange hybrid plant we’re all a part of, but whatever it is, it’s spectacular.”

“Anyone else have a story? Or should we have another hand of cards?” Varric asked. “I can run up and get the popcorn in the library if anyone wants it.”

“We should definitely have another hand,” said Bethany. “And popcorn sounds perfect right about now if you don’t mind getting up.”

“Back in a bit.” He got to his feet, kissed her temple almost absentmindedly, and ambled out of the room.

Bull snorted into his glass. “He’s been studying _Cullen Rutherford’s Guide to How to Husband_.”

“Honestly, sometimes I think the Skyhold Academy husbands all have secret underground husband meetings,” said Dorian, shaking his head. “You know, where they discuss how best to dote.”

“So _that’s_ where Fenris goes when I wake up in the night and he’s not in bed,” Hawke quipped. “He keeps insisting he likes to walk on the battlements after dark but now I know the truth.”

Bethany laughed. “You know, that actually sounds plausible.”

“It's like that dreadful movie with the fight club they can’t talk about,” said Dorian.

“You mean _Fight Club_?” Blackwall replied, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, that’s the one. Ugh.”

“You have to admit, this is sort of… amusing,” Josie said, “for lack of a better word. Of all the Skyhold staff members, I never thought we’d see Varric domesticated.”

“Trust me, I think he’s the most shocked.” Bethany laughed again. “But he wears it well.”

“Oh, no argument. But he kept that side of him very carefully hidden for a very long time,” said Leliana. “You know it had to be well hidden if _I_ didn’t know about it.” She winked and sipped her wine.

Everyone laughed. “Too true,” teased Cassandra. “It’s a good thing we all know Varric, otherwise his ability to sneak things past even Headmistress Nightingale would cause me some alarm.”

“I know Varric and that’s precisely _why_ that ability causes me some alarm,” Dorian fired back with a smile.

“We won’t play until he gets back,” said Josie. “Bethany? Any stories you want to share while he’s out of the room?” Her dark eyes danced with mischief.

“I think you all know most of my stories.” Bethany chuckled. She glanced in Hawke’s direction. “Any tidbits spring to mind that I’m missing, sis?”

“Hm.” Hawke thought a bit. “Just little stuff. Like when he came to see you during your illness, and he made Fenris and me go out for a break - we came home and you were both asleep. You were curled up in his lap. Just stuff like that.”

Josephine made a cooing noise of delighted approval, while Bethany smiled broadly. “He got up before me, so I didn’t know that’s the position we slept in.” She chuckled. “But I do know it was the best sleep I had gotten in a while.”

“Right, and then when you came down to breakfast he made you tea.” Hawke looked smug now. “And you went up to get ready for your treatment and all he said was ‘Look in your closet,’ and we were all wondering what that was about. He said it wasn’t a big deal.”

“Spoiler alert, it was a big deal. At least to me it was,” Bethany said to the rest of the group, still smiling. “Do any of you remember the dress I wore to Evvy and Cullen’s wedding? That’s how I got it.”

“Somehow I am not even slightly surprised by this.” Cass chuckled.

“I didn’t get one,” Hawke added mildly.

“I’m even less surprised by that.”

“He did get you a gift, just not an Orlesian silk dress,” Bethany added, then laughed slightly. “I wore it to my treatment that day because I wanted to show it off. You should have heard the nurses - ‘men don’t buy Orlesian silk dresses for just anyone’. Even they knew what was going on.”

There was a general chuckle at that. “Well, they weren’t wrong,” said Cass. “And I think that if everyone here could have seen what I saw, they’d all have said the same thing.”

Bethany softened a little as she looked at Cassandra. “You were a good friend to him. I know he confided a lot in you.”

“Not willingly,” Cass admitted. “I forced his hand a bit - I accidentally observed him Skyping with you. The change in his face when you appeared onscreen… if he’d known I was there I’m sure he would have been more guarded. But he didn’t, so he wasn’t, and it was terribly obvious.” She chuckled. “For those who didn’t see it, it bore a very strong resemblance to an expression we’ve all seen on Cullen’s face.”

“Oh, yes, I think I know exactly the one you mean,” said Dorian. “That sappy lovelorn puppy look. Sweet Maker, you must have been shocked to see it on Varric’s face.”

“It wasn’t _quite_ sappy lovelorn puppy, but it was a much softer look than I’d ever seen him wear,” she amended. “And then I heard him - ‘Milady Sunshine.’ I knew that was Bethany, so… it wasn’t hard to realize what was what.”

Bethany chuckled affectionately. “Well, however you may have come to discover it, I’m glad you did. I know that having you to talk to really helped from what I’ve gathered.”

“He had a very rough time of things,” Cass said delicately. “Not just with your illness, but with the mess we had here at the school. The undercroft…” She trailed off, shaking her head.

“Say no more, I understand,” said Bethany. “He doesn’t talk about it, and I don’t ask. I mean, I think I’m able to surmise what happened based on the clues I have to go with, but I don’t press for more details beyond that.”

“Even I don’t actually know what happened,” said Hawke. “I guessed a little, but like you say, he doesn’t talk about it.”

“There’s a reason for that,” said Bull, quietly.

Dorian shuddered. “This is my least favorite topic of conversation for many, many reasons. And this is a happy occasion - let’s speak of happier things.”

“Excellent point. So, going back to what was discussed in the movie - what names are you considering for the baby?” asked Leliana.

“We haven’t thought about it too much yet,” Bethany admitted. “We’ve considered using my brother Carver’s name, of course - perhaps as a middle name for a boy. Maybe something with my mother’s name if it’s a girl. But we haven’t gotten much further than that.”

“Not taking any names from Varric’s family tree?” Hawke joked.

“You know better than that,” said Varric, returning in time to hear the quip. “My family tree is littered with bizarre names that I wouldn’t wish on my enemy’s kids. I’m certainly not giving them to my own. Here you go, Sunshine, and I brought a couple more bowls in case anyone else wanted.”

“Aren’t you sweet? Thanks much.” She accepted the bowl with a smile, placing the other bowls in the center of the table so they could be shared. “We waited for you to come back before we started another round - until then we’ve just been telling tales, as usual.”

“I hesitate to ask,” he retorted with a laugh, sitting down again. “Something tells me I might not want to know.”

* * *

Finally, several hands of cards later, the party broke up so everyone could get some sleep. “Did you have a good time?” Varric asked, loosening his tie as they walked back to their rooms.

“I had a wonderful time,” she said with a smile. “They all did an absolutely remarkable job - I’m so flattered it was all done for us. How about you? Did you have fun?”

“We don’t do traditional celebrations around here,” he joked. “Yeah, I had a blast. Would you believe Dorian actually asked me if we’d have him as the kid’s godfather? I never expected that.”

“Really?” Her smile was extremely soft. “That’s so kind of him. I think we may just take him up on that offer…”

“I was thinking it too. What if we have both him and Tiny? Pretty sure they’re in it for the long haul, and I think… I think it would mean a lot to them.”

“That sounds perfect!” she said with a laugh. “Maker, our child is going to have quite the diverse cast of aunts and uncles.”

“No question. So… do I want to know what stories were being told while I was out of the room?” He smirked. “I assume they were about me.”

“You assume correctly. Nothing bad, don’t worry, mostly just stories about when you came to visit me in Kirkwall when I was still sick.”

“I can live with them knowing that I fussed over you. Pretty sure that was never much of a secret anyway - even though I tried to keep it one.”

“We talked about that too.” She chuckled. “Mostly about how Cass accidentally discovered what was going on and unintentionally became your confidant.”

“Ah, so the General was telling tales out of school.” He merely nodded, however. “I never planned to talk about it with anybody, but it was probably for the best that I did. Carrying it around like I was - it was killing me slowly. I couldn’t do anything for you and that was the worst part.”

“I know.” She stopped walking in order to embrace him. “I know you would have moved Heaven and earth to make it better if you could have. But having your support… it helped more than I can say.”

“It never felt like enough,” he muttered, his arm still around her as they resumed their pace. “I was resigned to my own fate and I was okay with it as long as you could be happy. But knowing you were that sick… I was pretty pissed at the Maker for a long time. ‘Screw with me all You want,’ I told Him, ‘but leave my girls alone.’”

“You know, if Sebastian were here, he would probably say something along the lines of life being a path containing both good and bad things, and that we have to go to through the bad to get to the good.” She chuckled. “Or something like that. That’s why he’s in the Chantry and I’m not.”

“Choirboy is probably smarter than I give him credit for being,” Varric joked. “Anyway, when the school got invaded I actually thought for a second the Maker was taking me at my word. But I can’t believe He’d mess with the kids that badly.”

“That was all so terrible, but maybe it needed to happen that way - it helped bring everyone together that much more, helped to make sure the school would be safe for a long time to come,” she mused. “I don’t know. Being sick made me start thinking in big, abstract concepts a bit more, but I don’t much care for it - it feels presumptuous to try and guess what the Maker has planned, after all.”

“You’re right,” he conceded. “It’s just weird how so much good came out of so much bad. You got sick, so your sister left, so Siren came. She became the family Sparkler needed and the love of Curly’s life, not to mention Cole’s mother. And if you hadn’t been sick, I might not have become obvious enough about what was in my head for your sister to tell me it was okay with her, which was a huge necessity for me to move forward. I didn’t do the best job of it anyway, I know, but…” He shook his head. “I was so convinced you deserved better that I almost couldn’t process the idea that you wanted me after all. I’m an idiot sometimes, if you haven’t noticed.”

She chuckled. “It’s all right, I wouldn’t have you any other way,” she said teasingly, then became a touch more serious. “You know, I guess it isn’t just a bunch of buzzwords when they say ‘everything happens for a reason’. I guess this is how things had to happen - for all of us. I’m certainly not complaining.”

“Me neither, Sunshine.” The wine had him thinking about subjects he normally avoided, and he was doing his best to keep them to himself. “Everything bad that ever happened in my whole life? Worth it in the end. You make up for all of it and then some.”

She stopped walking again and reached out to take both of his hands. “I’m glad. You deserve a little sunshine after living in the dark for so long. You make everything worth it for me too.” She kissed him, then smiled. “Now, I don’t know about you, but I’m pretty tired. Ready to call it a night?”

“Madam, if you haven’t realized it by this point, I am entirely yours to command. Point me at the bedroom, please.”

“You got it.” She giggled and led him off by the hand.


	5. A Blast From the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric gets an unexpected visitor, as well as some help from Dorian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you will probably be able to tell when you read this chapter, Lady Norbert and I are not overwhelmingly fond of the character of Bianca, LOL. ;) So we beg your pardon as we give her a bit of a stern what-for here.
> 
> Also! I know some of you are aware we have a TV tropes page. Well, Lady Norbert has recently added a characters page to it! [https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Characters/SkyholdAcademyYearbook] Not only is it full of all sort of marvelous tropes that each character fits, but it also has our headcanons for who would play each character in a dream cast of the series, if that's something you're into. Additionally, I've compiled a playlist of all the songs used in the series up until this point, so feel free to check that out too. [http://auroraborealia.tumblr.com/post/175573002438/skyhold-academy-yearbook-playlist]

 

* * *

**A Blast From the Past**

* * *

The library was completely cleaned up by the time the next school day rolled around - so much so that it was difficult to believe any type of celebration had been held within it. As he had after Skye’s birthday party, Dorian bustled about over the subsequent few days, making sure everything that had been rented made it back in a timely manner and that everything that had been used was returned to its proper place. He was in the process of doing so when Varric decided to locate him to give him the news that his godfathering idea had been agreed upon.

“Relax, Sparkler, your library is immaculate.” The writing professor chuckled as he came into view. “Take a breather before you pop a blood vessel or something.”

“Keep that tone of voice, it will suit parenting quite well,” Dorian returned teasingly. “So very kind of you to make sure I don’t keel over.”

“You said you wanted to be my kid’s godfather, didn’t you? I’m sort of obligated to make sure you last at least until he or she gets here.”

“That is true.” He chuckled. “So I'm still in the running, am I?”

“Actually, Sunshine and I talked about it.” Varric gave him a wry look. “We decided you and Tiny get the job, jointly.”

“Really? You’re serious?” He looked surprised and perhaps a touch flattered that his suggestion had actually been taken. After a moment, he regained some of his regular swagger. “You’re making me share, are you? I’ve never been very good with sharing, you know,” he joked.

“You two share everything else, I’m sure you can handle sharing baby Tethras. Sheesh, between the two of us alone that kid’s gonna have an ego the size of Antiva.”

“Quite.” Dorian chuckled. “It’s a good thing baby Tethras’s mother and a few of the other aunts and uncles will mitigate some of that or we’d be in trouble.”

“Ah, sensible parenting is overrated.”

With this accomplished, Skyhold began to turn its attention to a whole host of events that were slated to take place as the end of the school year approached. One such event was a massive STEM convention being held in Redcliffe. It would have been a big deal no matter what, seeing as it was being held at what would soon open as the Redcliffe branch of the Fereldan Community College system; however, it also boasted an impressive list of guests including the renowned physicist who in her youth had gone only by “Mythal”. Nowadays she called herself Flemeth, in part to reinvent herself after some of her fellow scientists had stolen her work a few decades earlier. Solas probably would have gone either way, but as he was an enormous admirer of Mythal’s work, he was even more eager to attend and took some of his best science students along with him.

But for the rest of the students, the bulk of their focus was on their upcoming finals. The seniors - which this year included Cole and the Partners in Crime - also had the added pressure of their looming graduation, and Dorian turned his attention to the Rutherford’s second anniversary, for which he hoped to plan even a minor celebration when it arrived. For his part, Varric was hard at work preparing tests, grading assignments, and making sure Bethany and the kid were healthy and content. Everything in the school had fallen into such a busy routine that he was almost lulled into a false sense of security.

And then one day he had a visitor.

He was in the middle of class, so he wasn’t about to investigate, but he did pause the lesson to read the note one of Leliana’s runners brought him. Somewhat alarmed, he texted Dorian.

_My past showed up to haunt me. I’m in the middle of class - can you run interference?_

_Say no more, I’m on it._ Even without asking for details, Dorian had a sneaking suspicion he knew what was afoot and, leaving the library in Felix’s care, hurried down to the main hall.

It wasn't difficult to spot the party in question. Forcing a pleasant expression on his face, he strode out to meet her. “Good afternoon, welcome to Skyhold Academy. Can I help you with something?”

The woman had light brown hair, most of which was obscured by her hoodie, and a slightly sardonic smile. “Well, you’re not what I expected, but you don’t seem like you’re here to run me off,” she said. “Bianca Davri, at your service. I was looking for Professor Tethras.”

He remembered his conversation with Varric from a few weeks hence, of course, and knew his suspicions had been confirmed. “Oh, I’m afraid he’s in the middle of class right now. However, if I can help you, I’m happy to do so. Professor Pavus, music instructor and school librarian. A pleasure, I’m sure.” It wasn’t, but he nevertheless extended his hand and put on his most debonair smile.

“Charmed. Varric and I are old friends,” she said, shaking hands. “I haven’t seen him in a while and I thought I would drop in - I didn’t realize the school was guarded by Grey Wardens. It was a little awkward getting in here.”

“Ah, yes. You might have heard we had a bit of unpleasantness about two years ago - we’ve been under the protection of the Grey Wardens ever since. To quote our founders, ‘Skyhold is too important to take chances with it.’”

“I hear only good things about it - but I do remember that being on the news. So how is my old scribbler?”

Trying not to prickle at the word “my” in her sentence (especially remembering the comparison Varric had made about her treating him like a cat might treat a toy), Dorian smiled. “I’m not sure how much you’ve heard from him lately, but he’s doing well. Very well indeed.”

“I haven’t had a letter in months,” she admitted. “I was invited to speak up at that STEM conference in Redcliffe, so I was passing this way and thought I’d drop in to say hello. He did send a copy of his last book, seems to be selling well.”

“Yes, that was the romance, wasn’t it? He certainly has no lack of inspiration these days.”

Bianca chuckled, but her expression was a bit puzzled. “Is that so? He always was a soft heart. I never understood why he didn’t write more romance, he has such an affinity for it.”

“Well, for a while I suspect he wasn’t feeling very romantic. Soft hearts are easily bruised, after all. But he’s as resilient as he is stubborn, so he was able to write his happy ending.”

“We should all be so lucky.” Bianca tilted her head a bit. “I get the feeling, Professor, that there’s something you’re not telling me. Mind if I ask what it is?”

Dorian’s lips folded into a brief frown. “Yes. You’re quite right. It’s not very gentlemanly of me to be in possession of more facts than I’m letting on. Listen, Ms. Davri - by all accounts you are a very talented woman and your… association with Varric _once_ meant a lot to him. But he also told me a bit about how it ended. There are, after all, certain perks I get… what with being Varric’s former best man and the future godfather to his child.” He gave her a pointed sort of look.

Bianca gave a little snort, and then paused, absorbing this. “Varric got married. And he’s having a baby.” She chewed on her tongue for a moment in thought. “Is he really in a class? Or did he just send you to tell me so he wouldn’t have to face me himself?”

“Good question, let’s see…” He glanced at his watch. “No, he really is in the middle of a class. Otherwise, I imagine he would have come to meet you himself, for the sake of catharsis. Oh, and speaking of _Mrs_. Tethras, there she is.”

He raised his hand to wave at Bethany, who was talking to a group of the graduating seniors. She waved back, then gave a polite smile and nod to the stranger before herding the students into Josephine’s office. Or rather, almost all the students - Rory had stopped dead and was watching the scene in slack-jawed astonishment.

“Rory, what on earth are you looking at?” asked Nessa, who had nearly crashed into her when she froze.

“I don’t totally know. But it looks like Professor Pavus is verbally smacking down a random stranger and I’m honestly a little transfixed. Go on without me.”

Biana watched for a minute as Bethany departed. “She’s pretty,” she acknowledged. “Actually, she looks familiar… wait, I know her. The Hawke girls he’s so attached to. She’s one of them, isn’t she?”

“She is. She’s the younger Hawke sister, Bethany. He often refers to her as Sunshine - he did so even before they were a couple.”

“Yeah, I read _Tale of the Champion_. A bit young for him, I would have thought. Well. If it’s all the same to you, I’ll stick around and give him my congratulations in person.”

“Certainly.” He gave a brief nod and pulled out his phone. “Just let me send him a message.” _Ms. Davri has been made aware of certain facts, but is still here. Thoughts?_ He texted quickly.

_I guess if I don’t do it myself it won’t happen. Thanks, Sparkler, I owe you. I’ll dismiss a little early and be down soon._

_You owe me nothing - I’m happy to assist. Text me again if you need backup._ With the message sent, he glanced back at Bianca. “Once he’s done with class, he’ll meet you. In the meantime, I can show you around while you wait if you like.”

“Sure. I never have really seen much of this place, it’ll be nice to get a little bit of a tour.”

“Then a tour you shall have. Let’s start in the courtyard.”

Curious, she trailed after him. “The courtyard, huh?” As they walked away, Rory whisked out of sight and into Josie’s office with the others.

“Oh, yes,” Dorian said over his shoulder as they went. “Skyhold has seen its fair share of weddings in these courtyards. Three, actually. Varric’s was a double wedding, quite something.”

“You teachers are all slowly hooking up, is that it?”

“Well, a few of us are still unattached, but for the most part…” Smirking, the pulled out his phone. “You can see for yourself - I have footage of the reception.”

Bianca’s expression was skeptical as she accepted the phone. Dorian, being Dorian, had made a point of recording Varric’s duet with his bride - if only for the blackmail possibilities it opened. Her expression morphed as she watched it, changing from skeptical to shocked to wistful and a little chagrined. Steeling it into something more neutral, she returned the device. “Looks like it was quite the party.”

“And it wasn’t even the wildest soiree we’ve had,” he replied, pocketing his phone. “But yes, it was perfect, if I do say so myself.”

“Guess now I know why I haven’t heard from him in a while. So when’s the kid due to arrive?”

“Around Wintersend. However, if my best friend’s daughter proved anything when she was born, it’s that children tend to arrive whenever they deem it appropriate. So we shall see. The entire staff is looking forward to it.”

“I’m sure.” She fidgeted a little. “He’s really happy, then?”

“He is. Very much so. And looking forward to the future.”

“That’s good.” Bianca toyed with the wrist cuffs of her hoodie, absently stretching them a bit. “Anything else I should know?”

“Just one thing. I spent the first half of my life surrounded by people who wanted to treat me like a doormat and resented me when I didn’t allow them to do so. As a result, I tend not to enjoy seeing it happen to other people - particularly those I consider my friends. So I would ask you to not do the same to Varric, Ms. Davri.” He glanced up in time to see Varric himself approaching. “Ah, I’m afraid I’ll have to cut our tour short. It was interesting meeting you.”

“Likewise,” she managed, even as Dorian sailed away.

“Well. Not that it’s not pleasant to see you, Bianca,” said Varric as he approached, “but last I checked we were still supposed to be at least a hundred leagues apart at all times.”

“I won’t tell if you won’t,” she replied, folding her arms over her chest with a smirk. “I was in the neighborhood and thought I’d come see Skyhold, say hello. Your friend there was just bringing me up to speed.” She nodded in the direction Dorian had disappeared.

“That’s my brother, actually. Long story. We have a sister, too, we’re all adopted.” He half-smiled. “This place is weird that way. How’s what’s-his-name?”

She quirked an eyebrow at his first comment, but plowed on. “Bogdan is fine. I hear you’re doing pretty well yourself.”

“Yeah. Still kind of shocked about this whole ‘becoming a dad’ thing, but Curly makes it look like fun.” He shrugged.

“Uh-huh.” She looked thoughtful for a moment, gnawing her lip. “Know what it’s going to be yet?”

“Not yet, no. Still a bit early, she’s not due until winter. We only just found out a few weeks ago. You, uh, you two ever think of having any?”

“I’m too busy,” she said with a shrug. “Things to build, typewriters to maintain… how’s yours treating you, by the way?”

“She’s holding up. Ink’s hard to come by, so I don’t rely on her as heavily as I once did, but she’s still a sturdy girl.” It was such a strange feeling to have the upper hand and not know what to _do_ with it. “Who knows, maybe down the line I’ll be teaching the kid to type on her.”

“Cultivating a whole line of Tethras storytellers, I see.” She paused, studying him for a moment. “You know, you could have told me.”

“I thought about it, but time sort of got away from me. Teaching, writing, all that stuff. Plus I wasn’t entirely sure you’d, you know, care.”

“You think I wouldn’t care? I’m here, aren’t I?”

“Still trying to work that out in my head.” He gave her a searching look. “What did you want me to do, send a letter? Or are you mad you weren’t invited? Don’t take it personally, I didn’t invite anybody connected with the Merchants’ Guild.”

“Didn’t think I was just ‘anybody’, but okay.” She chuckled mirthlessly. “I suppose a letter would have been nice. Hell, you could’ve found me on Facebook and sent a message that way.”

“I don’t use Facebook. The internet’s just a fad, it’ll pass.” He smiled, however. “Okay, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. Now you know. We can leave the past where it belongs and move on.”

“So I take it I just got my marching orders then?”

“I’m not running you off, if that’s what you mean. But I’m happy. I’d like to think you could be happy too. We were young, we were probably dumb, and we aren’t either of those things anymore. I’m not the guy in his mid-twenties who would spend his days waiting for one of your flippant little notes to show up in the mail.”

“And now, in some ways, the roles are reversed. They always did say the Maker has a sense of humor.” She shook her head, looking around. “Well, it seems you’ve done well for yourself.”

“I have no complaints. Really. More than once I’ve thought that I wish I could go back and tell Varric of fifteen years ago that you were doing him a favor by bailing on the elopement, but I know he wouldn’t believe me.” He shook his head. “I don’t want to be mad at you, Bianca. Like I said, I want to think you can be happy in the life you chose. I may not have chosen everything that got me to where I am right now, but I wouldn’t change those things _because_ of where they got me.”

She was silent for a few moments, then nodded slightly. “Well, I know one thing for sure - Mrs. Tethras is a lucky lady.”

“She’d probably agree with you, for some strange reason. Sunshine’s only flaw is her questionable taste in men, but I’m willing to gleefully exploit said flaw,” he noted pleasantly. “Anyway… it’s good to see you. Can I offer you some coffee or something?”

“No, thanks, I should probably head out. I was speaking at that STEM thing over at the college, and since I was in the neighborhood… you know. But it was good to see you too. Congratulations on… all of it.”

“Thanks. Take care of yourself, okay? And if I ever break down and get a Facebook account, I’ll look for you.”

She chuckled slightly. “I look forward to that. Well, then… I’ll see you when I see you. Bye, Varric.”

“So long, Bianca.”

He stood there for a long time, reflecting on everything that had just passed between them. Then he took out his phone and made a call to the liquor store in Redcliffe. They didn’t normally do gift baskets, but he had sufficient sway that he could get one of their rare exceptions sent to the school. “Just sign the tag ‘From your brother.’ He’ll know what it means.”

Putting his phone away, he put his hands in his pockets and looked up at the sky. “Well, that was a thing that happened.”

“There you are,” said a voice that turned out to belong to Bethany. “Josie and I are swamped today talking to the soon-to-be graduates, but I’ve managed to sneak out for a lunch break. Can I persuade you to join me or are you busy?”

“For you, I have all the time in the world. Just… come here for a minute.” He extended his arm to her, and when she was close enough, he pulled her into his embrace.

“What’s this for? Not that I’m complaining, mind you,” she amended, chuckling.

“Nothing but a reminder that you are, without question or exception, the best thing that’s ever happened to me. That’s all.”

“Well, that’s a pretty good reason.” She smiled and pressed her face to the side of his neck. “Same to you.”

“You want to have lunch here, or can I steal you away for a motorcycle ride? I checked,” he added, “and you should be all right at this stage.”

“In that case, a motorcycle ride sounds just perfect,” she replied. “Lead the way.”

* * *

Varric didn’t say anything else to Dorian about Bianca’s visit, but he did watch for the arrival of the gift basket. It consisted of three bottles of Antivan brandy, a bottle of port, two wheels of gourmet cheese, and some packets of fancy crackers (since you shouldn’t drink on an empty stomach). He was equal parts amused and curious to see how the librarian would respond, especially to the card.

Sure enough, the afternoon following Bianca’s departure, Dorian made his way to Varric’s office and knocked casually on the door. “So it appears I have a secret admirer,” he said airily as he entered.

“Oh yeah? You want to give me time to clear the castle before you break the news to Tiny? I doubt he’ll take that well.”

“Quite right. But lucky for him, it’s not that kind of admirer. It is, however, an admirer with excellent taste in fine liquors who claims me as their brother. The pool of people who can do that is very small.”

“So did you come to share?”

“I told you, I’m very bad with sharing,” he said with a smirk, holding up one of the bottles after a beat. “But I like to think I’m good at being a brother, so here we are.” He paused, studying the writer for a moment. “I’m very grateful, but you really didn’t owe me anything, you know, I meant it.”

“I know. But it was a hell of a favor and you were the only one I could ask, so I thought this was a reasonable payback. Of course, if you tell anyone, I’ll deny it until I’m blue in the face,” Varric added, chuckling.

“Oh, of course, your secret is safe with me.” He took a seat. “Did it all go well with her?”

“She had the balls to be angry with me for not telling her. I didn’t realize I was supposed to inform my ex that I was getting married.” Varric shook his head. “It could have gone worse. By the end of it she called Sunshine a lucky woman. I honestly don’t know if we’ll ever see each other again, now, but I also don’t mind that nearly as much as I once did.”

“Good.” Dorian nodded. “It’s important you were able to confront her, even in a small way.”

“It was always a strange relationship. Maybe that was even part of the allure,” Varric admitted. “Flying in the face of tradition, all that crap. Dangerous and exciting and… ultimately, pretty stupid. But the past is where it belongs, now, and I appreciate the help.”

“Well, I’m glad I _was_ of some help. I likewise appreciate the thank-you gift… and the card.”

“Just don’t go crazy and drink it all in one sitting. And if the President shows up, hide the cheese.” He laughed.


	6. Rain Drops and Sun Shines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Cullen and Evvy's second anniversary approaches, the Rutherfords take a trip down memory lane, courtesy of Cole. Later, Cullen has a surprise for his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, AB here! I apologize profusely for the delay in getting this chapter up - I started a new job recently and it's been taking a lot out of me. But I hope this proves worth the wait! After a few chapters that focused on Varric and Bethany, we have a chapter (or maybe two ;)) that swing back to Cullen and Evvy. A little more of Cole's backstory is alluded to as well, backstory which will be fleshed out in a future volume, so stay tuned!
> 
> I also have to thank LadyNorbert for indulging me a bit with this chapter, as the song used later was something I specifically requested be put in there. Thanks for letting me use it! :)

* * *

**Rain Drops and Sun Shines**

* * *

Evvy had, truthfully, forgotten something about her son. Nothing major, of course, she would never; but it was an old detail, and one that had gotten lost in the jumble of events of the last couple of years.

They were in the living room of the Rutherfords’ apartment, going through the box in which she had saved all of the artwork Cole had done since her arrival. Evvy had carefully archived every scrap and sketch, and now he was selecting items to put into his portfolio. As she picked up a drawing he had made of the landscape inside Skyhold, she paused, and chuckled. “Oh, sweetheart, look.” She pointed at some words he had written in the sky. “I forgot how you used to do this - you would write notes to me on your art assignments when I was the teacher. Look, this was one of your earlier pieces. _Even when you don’t know it, the sun shines for you._ ”

Cole peered at the drawing and nodded. “Yes. Back before Father knew he was sunlight and that you were what made him shine. Back before you knew he was shining for you. I wanted to help, so I did that. I don’t know how much it helped, but I wanted to try.”

“Oh, honey.” She ruffled his hair gently. “Thank you for trying. I didn’t know that’s what you meant, but it was still very sweet of you.”

“It was hard to watch you both so sad, back when his light faded and you lost your color. It’s nice to know the notes brought a little of it back for you. I hope Father felt the same.”

“You did help.” She paused. “Wait, did you write him notes too?”

Cole nodded again. “On my history tests and assignments during times when I thought he needed them. I wonder if he remembers. I have some of them saved, stored away to remember the past, just like history does.”

Evvy smiled at that. “Can I see them?”

“Yes. I’ll find them.” He whisked off to his bedroom and returned a minute later with a folder which was adorned with various tidy doodles. “Here they are. This was the first.” He handed her a sheet, a history quiz, on which he had written _before the dawn is always dark, but with the dawn comes light and light brings the rainbow_. “That was before everyone called you the rainbow, just me, so I don’t know if he knew what I meant.” He smiled a little.

She returned the smile, shaking her head. “My son the poet. What a beautiful way of saying things. I’ll bet he had no idea what you meant, though.”

Cullen walked into the room at that moment and smiled at his wife and son. “No idea you meant what?” he asked pleasantly as he passed by.

“Our son was trying to get us together long before anybody else,” Evvy told him. “I think he may even have surpassed Dorian in that regard, although probably not by much.” She held up the history quiz.

Chuckling, Cullen took the sheet and read the little note. “Oh, oh, yes. I remember this. But what did - _oh_.” He drew the word out, laughing again. “I understand. I think if you went back in time to ask the version of me who read these notes, he would say he didn’t understand, of course. But they make a great deal of sense.”

“We found this one,” she explained, passing him the art piece. “I didn’t understand what it meant at the time either, but as you say, it makes a lot of sense now. Cole, how long did it take you to decide that your father and I would make each other happy?”

Their son considered that. “I think it was when you visited Mother’s class, Father. That’s when I was sure, but I think I knew even before that, the first time I saw you both smile at each other. You made each other happy. It was good. It still is.” He favored them both with a smile of his own.

Evvy chuckled warmly. “We did, and we do. All of us together.” She glanced in the box. “Oh, look…” Carefully she took out another sketch. Cole had drawn a rainbow, but only half of it was colored; the rest was grayscale, the color bleeding into a distinct lack of color. _I wish I could help you not be gray_ , he had written.

Cullen looked between his family and the drawing, his expression fond and sad at once. “That’s so sweet, my boy,” he told his son. “It’s hard to think about those times when I contributed to that grayness.”

“You didn’t do it on purpose,” Evvy reminded him gently. “I know that.”

“I know, but still. It hurt you at the time, and that’s hard for me to think about.” He reached out to trace his fingers over her hand. “I only hope I’ve made you happy enough these past two years of marriage to make up for it,” he said with a little smile, obviously knowing the answer to that statement already.

“Eh… it’s been all right,” she teased him. “We’ve had our ups and downs, of course, but I think I’ll keep you around a while longer.”

Cullen made an exaggerated showing of wiping his brow, grinning as he did so. “Whew, that’s a relief. I should hope I at least make it to our anniversary - we weren’t able to do much last year since Skye was still so little, after all.”

“That’s true. We ought to try to make up for it this year,” she mused. “It’s coming up fast, too, it’ll be here before we know it. Things always are!”

“I know what you mean. And, knowing our friends, I assume they’ll be only too happy to plan something for us if we let them.”

“There is that. So it’s a question of whether we want them to do that or if we want to plan something by ourselves.”

“We can let them have their fun and then do something on our own too,” he suggested. “I’m sure they’ll want to do the whole ‘cake and decorations and a spirited round of Skyhold reminiscing’ routine, and then we can do something on our own later.”

“That seems reasonable to me. What do you think, son?” Evvy glanced at Cole. “Should we let Uncle Dorian plan another party? Or do you think he’s getting tired of the job?”

“I think he might already have a few ideas,” Cole admitted. “But I’m not allowed to tell you what they are.”

She laughed. “Why am I not surprised? Cullen, dear, where is Skye? I assume someone’s made off with her again.”

“That someone would be her Aunt Cassandra - the two little cousins are spending some time together. But I can go fetch her if you like.”

“No, no, that’s a good thing. I just like to know who has her. Sometimes it’s hard to keep track.”

“It is indeed.” Cullen returned her laughter. “I am honestly still surprised one of our friends hasn’t walked out with her yet.”

“I keep expecting Bethany to do it,” Evvy admitted. “Apparently, so does Varric, or at least he did before they got married. He used to joke with Hawke that he knew the real reason Bethany came to Skyhold was to play with the baby.”

Cullen chuckled. “Well, if we ever can’t find one or both of them, we’ll know exactly what happened,” he joked. “We certainly don’t lack for babysitters, at least.”

“I know they say ‘it takes a village,’ but I think Skyhold might take it to the extreme,” Evvy mused. She glanced at Cole’s box again. “What other notes did you write to us, dear? I’m sort of curious now, since I don’t remember ever figuring out what you really meant by them.”

“I wrote many notes,” said Cole. “Different notes at different times. Whenever I thought you needed them, I wrote them.”

“I can’t remember all of what they said, but I definitely remember receiving them,” said Cullen.

“Let’s see how many we can find,” she suggested. “Is that all right, darling?”

Cole nodded. “It’s good to remember. I think I would like to remember with you both.”

They rummaged through the papers for a bit. “Here’s an essay,” Evvy said after a moment, extracting a sheet of lined notebook paper. She peered at it and giggled. “Okay, this was actually submitted to Varric, but I remember why I kept it. Cole, you wrote an entire essay on why _smaragdine_ is a terrible word.”

“It is,” he protested faintly. “I don’t like it. And I love almost all words.”

Cullen chuckled. “Dorian told me about that - how _smaragdine_ genuinely puzzled all the kids. I must admit it’s a strange one.”

“Of all the things my eyes have ever been called, _smaragdine_ is definitely the weirdest,” she agreed. “I’m sure it could be worse… I’m just not sure how.”

“It shouldn’t be a word,” Cole reiterated almost solemnly.

His father laughed again. “You’re not wrong,” he admitted. “Does that essay have a comment on it or is it just amusing?”

“The entire essay pretty much _is_ a comment,” Evvy replied. “Though I like this bit. ‘My mother’s eyes are beautiful and that word is not.’ Thank you, sweetheart.”

“You’re welcome. It’s true.”

“He’s right,” Cullen agreed, smiling at his wife. “It’s why you’re my Emerald Princess, my Siren. I’m so glad Skye inherited your eyes.”

“And you’re my golden unicorn prince,” she teased him. “She may have my eyes, but she’s the spitting image of her Aunt Rosalie otherwise, honestly.

“I don’t think I realized how similar they look until I found a picture from when Ro was that small and Maker’s breath, the resemblance really is strong. And people always said Ro looked like our mother, so I guess Skye takes after her too.”

“Well, she’s named after your mother, so that’s only appropriate,” Evvy mused. “Does Rosalie hear from Rylen much, by the by?”

Cullen gave a comical (and entirely unconvincing) groan. “Oh, yes. Quite a bit, I’m told. I’ve always known Rylen to be a bit of a stoic, so this is rare for him.”

“That sounds a little familiar.” She smirked. “I enjoyed meeting him, he’s a gentleman. I’m sure he’ll do right by your little sister, don’t worry. Besides, if he doesn’t, he’ll have to answer to Cole.”

“I have no doubt he’ll be completely proper,” said Cullen of his old friend. “I trust him. But we’ll keep him in line if we must. Isn’t that right, my boy?”

Cole nodded. “Yes. I understand – you’re as protective of your little sister as I am of mine.”

“Exactly. No matter how old our sisters get, they’ll always be our sisters. And yours has a wonderful protector in you,” Cullen added fondly.

“My sister is a cloud,” said Cole in a way that managed to be both sweet and stern. “If anyone ever makes her gray, they will have to deal with the rain.” He gestured to himself. “And the same is true of Aunt Rosalie – I don’t like seeing her sad, she’s too bright for that. As long as Mr. Knight makes her as shiny as Mother makes you, I’ll be happy.”

“Is your father shiny?” Evvy asked, amused. “I never thought about it in those terms.”

“Not as shiny as Uncle Dorian,” he mused. “But there is something shining, shimmering…”

“Splendid?” His father finished, grinning.

“Now let me think, when did I last let my heart decide?” Evvy retorted, laughing. “Oh well, Skyhold showed me a whole new world.”

“And it let me share that whole new world with you, Princess,” Cullen added with a smile, kissing her cheek. “Oh, and to that effect, take a look at this.” He picked up another essay. “ _The heart that is broken beats still unceasing._ That’s from the Chant, of course, but Cole adds, _And the heart that’s too large beats twice as fast, holding hope, learning to love, becoming whole as the old wounds heal._ This was when I got home from the hospital.”

“That’s lovely, son,” Evvy mused. “Also true, as your father _finally_ learned.”

“Yes, this note I understood.” Cullen chuckled. “But by that point, I understood a great many things. Let’s see if we can find a few earlier ones.”

“There’s this.” Evvy fished out a drawing of herself and Dorian. “ _He didn’t know he was missing the color until he saw it. Sometimes the rainbow is in the sky and we don’t realize it because the sun is too bright._ I’m not sure if this refers to you or Dorian, actually. Cole?”

“Both. I could see Uncle Dorian loved you too, even though it was different. It makes sense he’s part of our family - he’s bright like Father is bright. But sometimes when things are too bright, they’re blinding. They were both blind for a while, they both didn’t know how much they needed your color until they saw it. Uncle Dorian embraced it faster, but Father helped make color of his own.”

“That’s because a rainbow needs the sun and the rain.” She smiled. “So obviously I needed both of you to have my color.”

Cole beamed back at her. “And Skye is the cloud holding us all together even more. We all help each other, bringing color and light.”

“That’s what family does, my love. So… what does that make Uncle Dorian?”

“It’s hard,” Cole admitted. “He’s many things - shiny and bright like a star, as colorful as a rainbow, and he burns as brilliant as fire. But there’s only one Dorian in the entire world - he’s a snowflake.”

“A snowflake,” she repeated. “That’s perfect for him. You do come up with the best analogies, my boy.”

“Thank you.” He sounded genuinely pleased by the compliment.

“It’s true,” his father added. “You have such a gift for seeing the truth about people, even when the truth is hard to see. You believed I was sunlight, even when it was still very dark in my world. Like that comment your mother showed me where you wrote about the light that comes with the dawn.”

“Our son sees the world differently, and it’s the very best kind of different,” Evvy noted. “Even when things are dark, Cole, you find something beautiful and hold onto it. That’s a rare gift.”

Cole smiled. “It’s better to light a candle than to curse the darkness. I don’t remember who said that, but it was someone very wise. I lived in the darkness for a long time too, but I wanted to be the bright thing that shone through the blackness. Bringing the light to everyone is different now, since we all live in the light, but ‘different’ doesn’t mean you don’t do it.”

“That’s right. Exactly right.” His mother nodded. “You know, Cole, I don’t think you ever told me this, but do you remember what went through your mind when you found out Ms. Hawke had to have a substitute?”

“I thought Professor Tethras would probably be sad that Ms. Hawke would be away. But I was curious, especially when I heard your name. Evangeline.”

“Why is that, dear?”

“I knew another Evangeline, back when I was still learning how to bring light. It was before I came to Skyhold. She was a bit like both of you.” He nodded to each of his parents in turn. “A soldier like you, Father, pretty and kind like you, Mother. She was my friend. I sometimes wonder what she’s doing now.”

Evvy glanced at Cullen, but it seemed to be new information to him as well. “Was this one of your foster homes?” she guessed.

“Yes. And no. She did her best to make sure I would be all right. Then she got hurt protecting me and another friend, but she got better. She and my friend Rhys went away together then. I didn’t go with them - I could help better where I was.”

“Well, I hope that wherever she is, she’s all right. I wonder if Headmistress Nightingale could find them,” she mused.

“If she could, it would be nice to show them I’m safe and happy now. I think they would like that.”

“I have no doubt they would,” said Cullen, squeezing his son’s shoulder.

“We’ll talk to her after dinner,” Evvy promised. “Do you remember anything else about Evangeline and Rhys that might make it easier to find them? Last names, or how old they were?”

“Rhys was as old then as Father is now,” said Cole thoughtfully. “I don’t know his last name. Evangeline’s was ‘de Brassard.’ Maybe I could draw them. I remember their faces still, mostly.”

“That would be helpful, I’m sure. If anyone can find them, it’s our Nightingale,” Evvy assured him.

“I’ll do that,” he vowed. “Thank you. But first, we were looking for my notes. I know there are more.”

“Yes,” Cullen agreed, picking up another history assignment. “This one is for me. _The center never changed, kept safe like a coin in your pocket._ ”

“The center?” Evvy repeated, smiling curiously.

“I’ll admit I’m still not sure what this one means,” said Cullen. “My boy?”

Cole leaned forward and tapped Cullen’s chest to indicate his heart. “It means this. It means you. It means the way you see the world. No matter what happened, you held on - safe and solid, protecting and proud - a feeling as real as the coin you gave to Mother.”

“My son is very wise,” Evvy remarked fondly. “That’s - once again - beautifully put.”

“It is,” Cullen agreed, beaming. “And here’s that phrase again, my love, look.” He handed Evvy one of Cole’s art assignments, on which he had written _Safe and solid, protecting and proud. He feels like quiet, stronger when you hold him._

She gulped a little. “I remember that,” she said softly. “It was right after… after I came back. From Venatori.”

Cullen’s hand found her cheek at once, his thumb stroking the jawline. “It’s true. I do feel stronger when you hold me. Especially then.”

“I feel stronger when you hold me too,” she assured him. “Safer. Like nothing will ever hurt me again.”

“Good. As long as I’m alive, no one will hurt any of you.” He kissed the top of her head, then laughed a little. “ _Protecting and proud_ indeed.”

“And you have Snow to help you,” Evvy added. “She’s getting awfully big. I think mabaris must be the biggest dog breed - the biggest one I’ve ever seen, anyway.”

“They can get quite large. If a bigger breed exists, I don’t know if I’m eager to see it,” Cullen quipped. “But yes, it’s always nice to know we have her around to help protect the family. She likes to help, just like her master.” He smiled at Cole.

“And she’s so sweet - also just like her master.” Evvy ruffled her son’s hair. “No wonder she chose you.”

Cole smiled in return. “She chose me and you chose me. My friends chose me. Even Miss Harding chose me to come here. No one ever chose me before I came to Skyhold. Now I’m chosen all the time.” There was delight in his tone.

“And you chose us too. Don’t forget that,” she told him. “The choice was yours to make as much as ours.”

Cole nodded. “All the teachers here are kind and like to help. But you” - he gestured between his parents - “you both saw me even when I was hidden. And that’s why I wanted to help you see each other, even when you thought it was impossible.”

“Sounds to me,” said Evvy, “like the Maker knew all three of us needed to see each other. And we finally did.”

“And once we did, we all were able to be happy,” Cole agreed warmly. “Two years ago you both came together and promised you would always see each other, made sure none of us would ever be alone again. Two years to love, to learn how to be more.”

“We did promise that,” she said teasingly. “How are we doing?”

“Very well,” Cole said warmly.

“Very well indeed,” Cullen agreed. “Every day we get to learn a little more. And every day I fall a little more in love, of course.” He smiled at his wife, the look on his face both exceedingly fond and completely aware of just how sappy he was being.

“It’s a bottomless hole,” she observed fondly. “I don’t mind falling forever as long as we hold hands on the way down.”

“Always, my love.” He squeezed her hand as if to emphasize that fact.

Smiling, Evvy turned back to their son. “Any more notes in there, dear? Or anything else you wanted to put in the portfolio?”

“Yes, and yes,” said Cole, his spindly fingers carefully paging through the box of art. “Here’s another one of my notes to you, Mother.” It was on a sketch Cole had done of a tree, a river curling past it. _The sailor seeks a smile from the Siren_ , it read. _Careful, cautious, too much grey but growing._ “I should have drawn a sailor searching the seas, but I didn’t know how to draw boats yet,” he explained. “So I did a tree instead. A tree to represent growing.”

“I think I remember this,” she said. “And I knew that ‘Siren’ meant me, of course, but I didn’t immediately think that ‘sailor’ meant your father.”

“A soldier turned sailor,” said Cole, nodding. “Then the sailor promised he would stop sailing.”

“Like the song that played at our wedding says - _never again I’ll go sailing_.” Cullen smiled.

“Yes,” said Cole. “And here too.” He handed Cullen a history assignment on which the boy had written _You sound new, echoes of laughter on an empty riverbed. Not for sailing, but safer_. “After you kissed her.”

“We were both new after that,” Evvy mused. “I went from trying to give you up to feeling like the world had completely opened up to me. It was almost overwhelming to suddenly be so happy.”

“I know exactly what you mean, darling,” Cullen said, deep love in his tone. “Even after all this time, I still find it wonderful to think that I made you feel that way.”

“I want to say ‘get used to it,’ but I sort of like the fact that you never have.” She chuckled warmly, squeezing his hand again. “That entire calendar year was full of moments like that. When you kissed me, when you proposed, when they reversed the decision about letting us adopt Cole, when we found out that Skye was on the way… it was a big year.”

“It certainly was. Maker, to think I went from running away to getting to call myself a father, a husband, and a father again in such a short amount of time. I’m so blessed, each and every day.”

“All right, enough of this before I start crying,” said Evvy after a pause. “It’s almost time for dinner. Cole, what else were you hoping to find?”

“Well, there is something in particular I want to find…” Smiling a little, he reached into the box and pulled out a drawing he had been hiding. “Surprise, happy early anniversary. It still needs color, but I was excited to show you now.”

“Oh, sweetheart, this is…” Evvy’s voice died as she looked at the picture. “Cole, this is _extraordinary._ ” She looked up with tears in her eyes. “You’ve got so much talent and you’ve worked so hard, but this is more than I imagined.”

The whimsical sketch, extremely detailed and beautifully done, was of Cullen and Evvy in their wedding finery, inside what looked like a crystal ball. Above them was Dorian, garbed in a wizard’s robe and holding a wand, his hands lifted as he cast his Fairy Godfather magic over the scene. Immediately, Cullen smiled, looking so proud he was ready to burst. “My boy, this is so wonderful. Just look at this.”

“Dorian will want a copy,” Evvy said, leaning over to kiss her son’s cheek. “It’s the most beautiful picture, Cole. I’m so proud of you. When you’ve colored it like you want, we’ll have to have it framed.”

“Without a doubt,” Cullen agreed. “I have just the frame for it too.”

Cole looked completely delighted with their reactions. “I’m very glad you like it. It was hard trying to come with the perfect thing to draw for you both. I wanted it to be special, to make you both happy like you’ve made me happy.”

“You always make us happy, son. You and your sister both. But this is a beautiful gift,” said his mother. “Speaking of your sister, we should probably go collect her and head down to dinner. It’s almost time.”

“I can go get her,” Cole said brightly. “You and Father can meet us down there if you want.”

“That would be fine. We’ll clean up this mess and see you in the dining hall,” she promised. Watching him go, she shook her head, still a little teary. “He’s grown so much. It’s astounding.”

“It really is. Sometimes I can’t believe how far he’s come in the past two and a half years.” Cullen likewise shook his head, and moved in closer so he could wrap his arms around his wife. “We really do have the most incredible son. I know I say it all the time, but it’s true and it bears repeating.”

“It is absolutely true,” she agreed. “We have the most incredible family, as far as that goes.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Smiling, he reached up to brush a strand of hair from her face, getting lost in her eyes as he often loved to do. “I love you so much, you know.”

“And I love you. Maker only knows how much, because I don’t have words that express it properly.”

“I don’t either. I’ll have to settle for this instead.” He leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

On the morning of their anniversary, Evvy awoke and, at first, didn’t register what day it was. Once she remembered, she looked over at where Cullen should have been, but he wasn’t. There were no sounds or smells to suggest he might be making breakfast, so she guessed he had likely gone jogging. Forcing herself out of bed, she went to get Skye’s bottle ready and get the day started.

When she emerged from their bedroom, the first thing she found greeting her was a large vase of roses, which were accompanied by a card. _Good morning, my love,_ it read. _I’m sorry I’m not there to greet you myself, but I had to go procure a surprise for today. I hope you’ll enjoy it. I love you so much, darling, and I’m so thankful every day that you are my wife. Happy anniversary. Yours forever, Cullen._

“I knew you’d be up to something,” she remarked fondly to the empty air. Bubbly noises could be heard coming from the nursery, so she went to collect her daughter. “Well, my little cloud, your father has something up his sleeve. Do you know anything about it?”

“Da?” the little girl replied. “Da! Ma. Maaaaaa.” She clapped her tiny hands together, blinking at Evvy with her bright green eyes.

“Yes, Da.” Evvy laughed, picking her up. “Let’s get you some breakfast and then we’ll go find him.”

Roughly an hour later, both of Cullen’s girls were dressed in green and making their way to join the others for Evvy’s breakfast. “I’m sure Da is around here somewhere.”

Skye looked around for a moment, then pointed in the direction of the staff table where Cullen was talking to Dorian. “Da!” she declared. “Dodo!”

A few of the students giggled upon hearing Dorian’s moniker; Skye’s nicknames for Dorian and Varric were a favorite across the board. Evvy waved at those who had overheard, then made her way to the staff table. “Good morning, you two.”

Cullen lit up at once. “Hello, my darling,” he said, kissing her then stroking Skye’s hair. “Happy anniversary. Did you find the flowers?”

“Happy anniversary. Yes, I did, thank you so much. They’re beautiful.”

“I’m so glad you think so. And as I said in my card, I have another surprise for you after breakfast.”

“Yes,” Dorian interjected with a grin, “your presence is requested in the staff room for a meeting.”

“Oh dear.” Evvy glanced down at Skye. “I knew they were up to something, my little love. Should we go?”

“Ya!” she replied, giving a cheerfully affirmative cry.

“I’m afraid all my tricks are becoming very predictable,” Dorian observed playfully. “But it’s always good to get the official seal of approval.”

“I admit I’m terribly curious… let me get a bit of sustenance in me and I’ll be ready for whatever this mysterious treat is.”

“Of course.” Smiling, her husband kissed her again, then held out his arms for Skye. “Come to Da while Mama eats her breakfast, darling.”

As soon as breakfast was over, Dorian herded the Rutherfords in the direction of the staff room, where the rest of the staff plus Cole had gathered. The space had been decorated with a few simple streamers and other assorted party goods; light refreshments were set up in one corner.

“It’s not what it should be, really,” Dorian said as they entered, almost a little apologetically. “Between little Miss Skye’s birthday a few months ago and the glorious nonsense that was the announcement party for baby Tethras - not to mention the fact that graduation is right around the corner - I’ve been rather in demand here of late. But Maker strike me down if I can’t give my Cinderella and her Prince Charming even a little something for their special day, so here you are. A very happy anniversary to you both.”

“You’re as thoughtful as always, Dori,” Evvy replied warmly. “Thank you for this. Everyone, thank you so much. I know we all have a lot on our plates - as usual - so it’s really sweet of you to do this.”

“Of course.” It was Leliana who spoke. “You are Skyhold’s first fairy tale, after all, and Cole wanted to do something special besides.”

“I’m sure your Fairy Godfather would have made some magic happen anyway,” Cass added, amused. “But once Cole asked, it was just even more incentive.”

“That’s my boy.” Evvy put an arm around her son. “You’ve gotten too tall, I can’t kiss the top of your head anymore,” she complained fondly.

He immediately bent his knees to stoop lower. “Now you can,” he replied. “I’ve gotten more used to kisses now, I wouldn’t want to be too tall for that.”

“You’ll never be too tall for me to kiss,” his mother promised, making good on the request. “The fact that you’ve gotten so tall means that you’re so much healthier than you used to be, and that’s wonderful.”

“Yes,” he agreed. “I want to be healthy for all our moments together as a family.” He glanced in Cullen’s direction. “Father understands.”

“I do indeed, my boy.” Cullen nodded and likewise put an arm around his son’s shoulder as best as he could while still holding Skye. “Thank you for wanting to do something special for us.”

“Do I even need to say it?” asked Bull, grinning. “So cute it’s stupid, even after all this time.”

“Oh, just you wait until you see what his little surprise is,” Dorian said with a chortle. “Or rather, when you _hear_ it.”

“Hear it?” Hawke repeated. “Yeah, I guess we are overdue for a song, huh?”

“By last count, we’ve been song-less since the school reunion,” Josephine said. “Somehow, I’m not surprised this is when our brief drought came to a conclusion.”

“Quite.” Dorian agreed. “So, messere, what say you? Ready to put those lessons to good use?”

“Lessons?” Evvy asked, baffled.

“Yes, that’s the real reason I had to sneak away this morning.” Cullen smiled and gently shifted Skye into Cole’s outstretched arms. “I had to have one final practice and I had to go get _this_ from the music room.” So saying, he moved to fetch a guitar case which had been hidden underneath one of the tables.

“You actually learned to play the guitar for this, Curly?” Varric looked impressed. “Hang on, I have to take notes, this is way more detailed than I realized.”

“Well, I only learned to play a few chords,” Cullen clarified with a little laugh as he removed the guitar and took a seat to tune it a bit, more to quell his obvious nervous energy than anything else. “Also, you’re taking notes? Are you planning on putting this in a book any time soon?” he joked.

“You know the rules, Curly. If you’re in my life, you’re fair game for a future novel.” The resident author winked.

“Well, I suppose that’s fair.” Cullen chuckled. “Although you should at least wait to see how well this goes before putting it in one of your stories.”

“I think I can concede to that. Meanwhile, I’m sure the missus is dying of curiosity, so let’s hear it.”

“Right.” Turning back to his wife, Cullen smiled the soft smile he usually reserved for his family alone. “This is for you, my dearest love, as is everything I do.” He took a breath. “All right, here goes.” So saying, he played an experimental chord, then launched into the first few notes of “Love Me Tender”, before beginning the words. “ _Love me tender, love me sweet, never let me go. You have made my life complete and I love you so. Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfilled. For, my darling, I love you, and I always will._ ”

Evvy had her face half hidden in her hands, blushing and stifling a giggle at how ridiculously adorable the man could be. She glanced around at their friends to see their reactions; Varric was clearly trying not to smirk too openly, while Cass and Josie were patently delighted. For his part, Dorian gave Cullen a brief nod to show that he was doing acceptably well and Skye, snuggled in her brother’s arms, was enthralled watching her Da do this strange activity she couldn’t explain.

Somewhat buoyed by the response, Cullen continued into the second verse with a smile and by the third verse looked completely at ease, which only added to the song. “ _Love me tender, love me dear, tell me you are mine. I’ll be yours through all the years, ‘til the end of time._ ” His eyes were squarely on his wife as his voice soared into the last lines of the song, his tone full of earnestness and adoration. “ _Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfilled. For, my darling, I love you, and I always will._ ” He concluded with the final few guitar notes and a slightly shy smile.

“You sing that better than Elvis ever did,” Evvy said, moving to kiss him. “Thank you, love, that was marvelous. I never cared much for that song until you sang it, but you made it perfect.”

“Thank _you_ , darling, that’s such high praise.” He smiled at her, lifting his hand from the guitar in order to caress her cheek. “I can’t think of any better way to express how I feel than that song; every word of it is true.”

“It’s true for me as well. But since you asked - yes, I’m yours until the end of time.” She chuckled, shaking her head.

“That was lovely, Cullen,” said Leliana warmly.

“Yeah, it’s definitely book worthy,” Varric added. “One question - if you do an encore, can I request ‘Viva Antiva City’?”

Cullen laughed. “Since you asked so politely, why not?” he said, amused. “Thank you, all. So the lessons paid off then?”

“It looks that way from where I’m sitting,” said Bull. “How long did it take you to learn that?”

“Not too terribly long,” Cullen replied. “Lucky for me, most of the notes repeat, so it was fairly easy to get the hang of it once I knew the basics. Who knows, maybe I’ll keep learning - I could take several requests then.” He chuckled.

“And next time we do ‘Wild Thing,’” added Michel, “you won’t have to fake it!”

“That’s true! Well, we’ll see how things go. It might be a useful skill to have. I doubt this will be my last time planning a serenade, after all.” He smiled playfully in Evvy’s direction.

“Oh, you.” She shook her head, her expression affectionate. “Happy anniversary, Cullen.”

“Happy anniversary, darling.”


	7. The Greatest Fereldan Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Rory strike again, this time with an anniversary gift to Cullen and Evvy - a superhero AU where Cullen is a superhero with a newfound host of powers he can't even begin to control and Evvy is the seamstress who makes his supersuit. Romance and danger are sure to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few weeks ago, LadyNorbert brought it to my attention that the main character from the 1980's TV series "The Greatest American Hero" bears a lot of similarity to Cullen. You can check out the opening of the show to see what we're referring to - and to enjoy the show's awesome theme song: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yb4C7vSByMM]. Ralph, the titular hero of the show, is an adorkable blond curly-haired teacher whose love interest just happens to be a green-eyed brunette. Needless to say, we were inspired to write a "SuperCullen" AU, especially since we joked about the teachers as superheroes (particularly Cullen as "Captain Ferelden") back in the very first story! 
> 
> Also, we have a fun bit of news to share with all our readers - we're now on Discord! We're still in the process of getting things set up there and figuring out what channels we may need, but please feel free to come hang out with us. I'm a complete Discord newbie too, and so far I'm finding it pretty easy to navigate. Here's the link if you'd like to join up! [https://discord.gg/HebZexa]

* * *

**The Greatest Fereldan Hero**

* * *

 

_Happy second anniversary, Professor and Mrs. Rutherford! We hope you enjoy this! - Rory Norbertson and Jim Scout_

* * *

Of all the jobs Evvy Trevelyan thought she might be taking in during her tenure as a tailor and seamstress… well, this wasn’t one of them.

“Let me see if I’m understanding you correctly,” she said, trying to be polite (and not stare at the ridiculously good-looking client). “You need a… super suit? Because you’re… a superhero?”

Cullen Rutherford shuffled back and forth awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck as he did so. “Trust me, no one is more shocked than I am,” he said, giving a nervous chuckle.

He himself was still getting used to the idea that, yes, this was indeed his life now. How he had gone from a shy history professor to some sort of Superman was still a mystery to him, really. As far as he knew, something had happened with his heart condition and the effort to fix it had somehow left him with a whole slew of powers he was barely able to control. Beyond that, whether it was a miracle from Andraste like his friend Cassandra claimed or a punishment for past mistakes, he wasn’t sure yet. But if he could do some good with it, he was determined to try and for that, he would need an outfit.

“Well… I can honestly say I’ve never been asked to design something like this before,” she said finally. “Let’s start with getting your measurements, and we’ll take it from there. If I could have you step up on this stool?” Evvy was still trying her best not to stare, or at least not to stare too obviously. He might not be quite right in the head, but he was definitely something scenic to appreciate.

“Oh, right. Of course.” He did as he was told, still feeling very awkward about the whole thing. Not helping matters at all was the fact that the seamstress had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen in his life. Maker’s breath, he may have super powers now, but he was more shy than ever.

Evvy retrieved her measuring tape and some paper to make notes. “So, may I ask how this all got started, Mr. ...?”

Cullen was suddenly unsure if he should give his real surname or not. “Oh, just call me Cullen,” he stammered instead and gave her a brief rundown of what had happened - how he had left the military, hoping for a normal life, and how his heart condition had landed him in the hospital not long after. “I don’t really remember what happened, or how it happened, honestly. But here I am.”

“Curious.” She measured his broad shoulders and the length of his arms, and tried not to blush as she took the measurements of his chest, which required her to sort of wrap him in an embrace. “Pardon my reach. Well, um, did you have any ideas about the colors for this… super suit?”

For a minute, Cullen forgot how to breathe, hoping that it was just whatever they did to his heart that was causing it to beat so fast. “Hmm?” he managed at last. “Oh, oh, the color. I uh… no, not really. I mean, I have always liked red, but…” He shrugged a little, as much as he could while being measured. “Whatever you think would be best.”

“A nice dark red, perhaps, with some black accents.” She nodded, pulling away. “And it has to be relatively form-fitting. You, um, I think you said you fly? You’ll need it to be form-fitting to increase aerodynamics.”

“Oh, that makes sense.” He nodded. “And I was thinking… what about a cape? Don’t most superheroes wear capes?”

“Ooh. Bad idea.” She shook her head. “Didn’t you see _The Incredibles_? Capes are dangerous like swooping is bad.”

“Oh, Maker, you’re right.” He cringed a little, but after a beat couldn’t help but smile at the last part of her statement. “And yes, I’ve heard that before. With that in mind, I’ll try my best not to do any swooping.”

She chuckled, measuring his legs. “Good. Now, let me take a look at the fabrics I’ve got and see about sketching a design. I should have something ready for your approval in a couple of days.”

“That’s wonderful, thank you so much. I know this is all very… weird. But I appreciate the help more than I can say.”

“If it’s weird to me, I can only imagine how much weirder it must be for you,” she reflected. “So if I can help, then I’m glad.” She picked up her business card and handed it to him.

Her words elicited a soft smile. “Well, again, thank you…” He glanced down at the name on the card, “...Evangeline. If I can ever return the favor, I hope you’ll let me know.”

“I’ll be counting on you to rescue me if I’m in trouble,” she replied, smiling.

* * *

She didn’t expect that to be quite so literally true, but about a week later, just as she was closing up shop for the night, Evvy found herself in some hot water. A raggedy looking fellow came to the door, ostensibly to ask for directions, then pushed his way inside with a gun in one hand. Worse, there wasn’t much cash in the shop, which meant that his demands for money were not being answered as well as he’d like.

_What do I do what do I do what do I do_

Her silent prayer was answered a moment later - albeit probably not in the way she expected - as Cullen suddenly appeared out of nowhere and stepped between her and the would-be assailant.

“Is there a problem here?” he demanded, staring the man down.

“No problem at all,” said the intruder. “I’m just taking the lady’s deposit to the bank for her, so why don’t you be on your merry way?”

“I think the lady’s more than capable of doing that herself. Hand it to me and I’ll hand it back to her and we can _all_ be on our merry way without anyone getting hurt.” He tried his best to adopt an authoritative superhero-esque tone. His time in the military served him well in that regard and he thought he managed to seem a fair bit commanding.

The intruder hesitated, then shrugged. “Fine, have it your way,” he replied, and fired.

Cullen gave a grunt of pain… no, not pain, exactly. More like surprise. For a moment it was all he could do to stand there, blinking, with one hand over the spot where the bullet should have hit. Said bullet was on the ground at his feet, split cleanly in half. “Huh…” he said at last. “I didn’t know I could do that. I’ll have to add it to the list.” In an almost calm manner, he then reached out to take the intruder by the collar of his shirt, lifting the man from the ground. “Now, care to reconsider?”

The intruder dropped his gun in shock, staring at Cullen in a kind of horror. “What… what _are_ you?” he demanded.

“Honestly? I have no idea. As far as you’re concerned, though, I can be your worst nightmare. Now, give the lady back her money and never _ever_ come here again.”

A few minutes later, the intruder was gone and a rather starry-eyed Evvy was gazing in astonishment at her rescuer. “How… how in the world did you even know to come here?” she managed. “Do you have… super hearing or something, too?”

“No.” He shook his head. “Well, not that I’m aware of, at least. After all, I had no idea I could stop bullets like that.” He chuckled in spite of himself. “Actually, I just happened to be passing by. I saw you were in trouble and, well, I did say I would return the favor if I could.” He smiled a little, then his look turned serious. “He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

“Just, um, just a little. Nothing to… speak of,” she mumbled. “I’m so glad you were in the neighborhood. I - I’ll have to give you the, um. The hero’s discount. On your suit.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that, but thank you. You’re too kind.” His brows were knit together as he studied her. “Are you _truly_ all right? What did he do?”

“Mostly he just scared me.” She tried to shrug it off, but as she turned to put the money in the safe, he caught sight of the bruise on her arm where the intruder had grabbed her.

“Miss Trevelyan, your arm,” he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. For a reason he couldn’t entirely explain, he found the sight of the purplish bruise on her skin a little alarming and for a moment he quietly seethed against the intruder, wishing he had broken the man’s jaw. “Oh, you _are_ hurt. Maybe I should... I don’t know. Do you think you should go to the hospital just to make sure he didn’t injure you more than you think he did?”

She shook her head. “I’ll be all right. Really. He just grabbed me and pushed me to the safe... he probably would have done worse if you hadn’t shown up when you did.” Her fingers trembled as she closed the safe and locked it. “Thank you.”

He nodded and retracted his hand, cheeks a little pink as he did so. “Of course. I just wish there was a better way you could get a hold of me if you ever need me again. I don’t like thinking about what might have happened if I hadn’t been nearby.”

“You need a tech geek to devise some kind of device I could carry, like a beeper, that summons you if I’m in need.” She chuckled weakly. “But maybe it’s better if you don’t give me something like that... I might be tempted to use it for non-emergencies.”

Cullen laughed and then paused, considering what those words probably meant. They buzzed pleasantly in his head, although he forced himself not to consider them for too long, lest his cheeks flush any further. “That’s not a bad idea, actually. A beeper, I mean. I guess we’ll have to see what we can do.”

“Sorry. I should - sorry.” He looked uncomfortable at her implication, and Evvy figured he wasn’t interested. “Anyway. Thank you again.”

“You’re very welcome. Now, can I… walk you home or something? Make sure you get to where you’re going safely?”

“Um. Sure. I... don’t live too far. Oh - before I forget, here.” She moved to her desk to retrieve a few sheets of paper. “I came up with a couple designs, you tell me what you like.”

“Oh! Oh, these are... absolutely incredible.” He studied each image, both thoughtful and astonished at once. “I can hardly imagine myself wearing these. They’re all far cooler than I could ever hope to be.” He laughed.

“I don’t know, I think you’re pretty cool.” Evvy smiled awkwardly. “So, um, do you have a favorite?”

A little flattered by her compliment, it took Cullen a great degree of effort to force his attention back to the papers. But he managed it at last and, after another moment pondering the question, he pointed to sketch that featured the dark red and black Evvy had mentioned a few days prior. It had a bit of yellow and silver in it too and, although it appeared to be form-fitting as she had suggested, something about it reminded Cullen of armor somehow. “They’re all fantastic, but I’m really very intrigued by this one.”

“Okay. So, um… here’s a silly question.” She laughed a bit. “I know you said to call you Cullen, but... shouldn’t you have another name? Like - like Captain Ferelden or something?”

“Yes, I doubt ‘Cullen’ would be a very good superhero name.” He laughed too, then paused to consider. “So I guess… I guess maybe I should.”

“The world needs a Captain Ferelden,” she noted. “Maybe there’s a reason you’ve got this happening to you. Well, Cap... I live over this way.”

“Cap,” he repeated, chuckling a little as they started to walk. “I like the sound of that. And I like the idea that this is all happening for a reason. I have to believe that’s true.”

* * *

True to her word, Evvy only lived a few blocks from the tailor shop. “Here we are,” she said. “Would you... I mean... can I offer you some coffee or something? Seems like the least I can do.”

“Some coffee would be wonderful, actually,” he replied before he could think better of it. “Only if it’s not too much trouble, that is.”

“No trouble at all. Come on in.” She showed him into the tiny but neatly appointed space. “Please, make yourself comfortable,” she added, moving to start brewing the pot.

He did as she said a little nervously, as if worried he would ruin the tidy space just by sitting down. “You have a very lovely home,” he called to her as he looked around in want of anything else to say.

“Oh - thanks,” she replied, flitting around the kitchen in search of cups and spoons. “It’s not much, but it serves the purpose, you know?”

“I do. You should see my place.” He chuckled. “But home is where you make it, I think.”

“Right. I won’t be here forever, but it’ll do for the time being.” Playfully, she added, “Eventually I’ll find a rich husband and move to Denerim or something.”

“Oh, I hear Denerim is very nice,” he remarked, choosing to skirt the first part of her statement, which didn’t feel right for reasons he once again was forcing himself not to consider.

“Yeah, I might skip the husband part and just go. Sugar?”

“Yes, dear?” he replied almost absently, the words rolling off his tongue.

Quietly delighted, Evvy giggled. “I mean, do you take sugar in your coffee?”

“Oh! Sorry, I...” He was immensely grateful she was occupied in the other room, as it gave him a chance to try and school how deeply he had blushed. “Uh, yes please. Just one, and a little bit of cream.”

She appeared a moment later with a small tray bearing two coffee cups and a plate of cookies. “Here we go. Um.” Sitting, she handed him one cup and lifted the other. “To my rescuer.”

“And to my very talented tailor who makes me fit for doing the rescuing - and who reminds me why I’m doing this in the first place,” he returned, lifting his own cup.

“It’s going to be an interesting friendship for sure,” Evvy noted, taking a sip. “So... tell me more about...”

Almost before she knew it, three hours had flown. “Oh, Maker, is that the time?! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to keep you so long.”

“Hmm?” Cullen glanced at his watch in some surprise. “Oh, so it is. I was having such a nice time I didn’t even notice. It was a wonderful distraction from... all of it, so no apology necessary.”

“Well.” She looked pleased. “Maybe, um... maybe you can drop by the shop at closing and we’ll do this again. Sometime.”

“I would... like that.” He smiled, a little dazed. “Count on it.”

“My door’s always open to the heroic Captain Ferelden,” she told him, returning the smile. “Come by the shop any time. And I’ll have your suit ready next week.”

“I look forward to it. Captain Ferelden.” He made a noise of disbelief. “It’s starting to feel very real now.”

“I’ll admit, I had my doubts at first... but after what I saw tonight, I know you’re the real deal.”

He chuckled a little. “I’m the real deal...  _somewhat_. I still don’t entirely understand how to control everything or even the full extent of what I can do. And I’m still getting the hang of flying, I’ll admit.”

“You’ll get it.” Evvy smiled again. “I have faith in you.”

“Well, that means a great deal. Thank you.” He was once again deeply flattered by her words and it showed on his face.

* * *

True to her word, Evvy had the super suit completed about a week later. Before he could stop in to collect it, however, she found herself invited to participate in a presentation in the local high school with regards to small businesses. It was a dull kind of day, but it became infinitely more interesting when she caught sight of a blond man.

 _Wait - that can’t be… can it?_ It was one of the teachers, and he didn’t look _exactly_ like Cullen - his hair was a bit more unkempt and he wore reading glasses and dressed like a scholarly sort. Still, the resemblance was striking, and she started to move in his direction for a better look.

It was indeed Cullen, although he had no idea he was being observed, distracted as he was speaking to some of the students. It was in times like these that he could well and truly lose himself in what he had done _before_ and forget the new normal. While he was doing his best to embrace his new role as Captain Ferelden, sometimes he missed just being Professor Rutherford, the history teacher who loved books by Genitivi and playing chess. So a day such as this one was a welcomed return to the “good old days,” at least for just a few hours.

“Excuse me, sir?” Evvy felt almost stupid now that she was actually approaching him. “I don’t mean to bother you, but could - could you direct me to - um - the ladies’ room?” It wasn’t what she wanted to ask, of course, but up close and personal it was suddenly awkward to say “hey, aren’t you my superhero friend?” and she couldn’t come up with anything better.

“Of course, it’s just…” Cullen turned towards the voice that had asked the question and froze. It was Evvy. How silly of him, of course she would be at an event like this, and yet somehow the thought had never crossed his mind. For a moment, he just considered confessing the truth of his alter ego, but here among the students was a terrible setting in which to do so. “...it’s just through that door and down the hall, you can’t miss it,” he forced himself to say at last, realizing that, for several seconds, he had merely stood there blinking.

“I… right. Thank you.” The voice was similar, the height, the complexion… she couldn’t be sure but it seemed like he might even have the same scar on his lip. Was it him? She was determined to find out, although even as she made her way to follow his directions, she wasn’t sure how.

He watched her go and, as soon as he decently could, all but dashed off, making a beeline for a few of his fellow teachers. “I need to make myself scarce,” he said in a low tone. “Cover for me?”

“Sure - you okay, Curly?” Varric peered at him. “You look kinda flushed. Maybe a little freaked out.”

“I’m fine,” he insisted. “I just… need to step away for a little while. If anyone asks, say I had to take a phone call or make something up, I don’t know.”

“Okay, but you owe me.” Varric chuckled and made a shooing motion.

Sure enough, Evvy materialized again a moment later and started looking for the blond teacher. She listened to Varric’s casual explanation for his disappearance with some disappointment, but also some suspicion; his quick exit seemed like another point in favor of her theory.

The blond teacher in question stayed out of sight for another several minutes, although he soon realized he couldn’t very well spend the rest of the event holed up in the library. Sooner or later he would have to reemerge and the jig would probably be up. He wasn’t entirely sure he liked the idea of making his secret known like this. A few people did know, of course, but he was trying to keep it as under wraps as possible and this was not a good first step.

Evvy decided to give up the search - for now. She finished out her part of the career day expo or whatever they were calling the shindig, then headed back to her shop. Maybe Cullen would be dropping in to pick up his Captain Ferelden suit and she could at least enjoy watching him try it on; he had yet to visit her since the night he stayed for coffee, and there was a part of her that wondered if she had simply dreamed him.

Sure enough, he was there within the hour - he was without glasses, had his hair slicked back like it had been upon their first meeting, and had shed the blazer and tie he had been wearing earlier. Part of him knew coming to the shop so soon after their near miss was foolhardy, but he had trouble keeping himself away. So he simply did his best to put on a smile like nothing at all had happened and entered the shop.

“Hey, Cap,” she greeted him. “Ready to try on the fabulous super suit without a cape?”

He couldn’t help but laugh a little. “I am, yes. I’ll admit I’m very excited.”

Smiling, she retrieved the garment. “Changing room is in there. Put it on and I’ll see if there are adjustments to be made.”

He accepted the suit and disappeared in the direction she indicated. Within a few minutes, he was staring at himself in the mirror in something like disbelief. It was hard to imagine he was the same man who had earlier been in a silly novelty necktie and a blazer with patched elbows, clad as he was now in the tight-fitting suit (he blushed a little to realize just how form fitting it truly was). After a little while of his, he emerged cautiously, but wore a smile. “This is incredible,” he remarked.

“Not bad,” Evvy joked, taking a thorough look. “I can see where I need to make a couple minor adjustments, but on the whole it looks good. How does it feel?”

“It’s a little tight, but I suspect that comes with the territory.” He chuckled a little. “Otherwise, it feels excellent - it’s light, comfortable…” He rolled his shoulders experimentally. “It just seems… right.”

“If you’ll hop up on the stool here, I can make those adjustments right now. Then you can take it for a test flight, if you want.” She gestured for him to move to where she could do what needed doing, trying not to be _too_ obvious about how much she was enjoying the view.

“Sounds good. I’ll do my best not to crash.” He chuckled a bit, knowing full well he was probably going to crash regardless. He did as suggested and allowed her to inspect the costume, a little shy under the friendly scrutiny. “I still can’t believe that’s me,” he commented, glancing in the mirror to distract himself. “You definitely transformed me the rest of the way.”

“I had very little to do with it,” she demurred. “My guess is that you were always heroic and it took the costume to convince you.”

“Oh, you’re far too kind to me. I don’t know about all that, but your words do a lot to convince me too.” He blushed a little and busied himself with the sleeve of the outfit. “These sleeves are very, um, interesting.”

“You fill them out nicely,” Evvy muttered to herself as she let out a seam here and there. Maker, this man could kill a woman. Or anyone. “Almost done, just hold still.”

“Right.” He endeavored to stay perfectly still, but it wasn’t easy. He was also a little distracted by her first comment, which he figured he had misheard. He had to have. Although if he _had_ indeed heard correctly… the very thought of it made him blush pleasantly.

“There we go,” she said finally. “All done. Is that better?” She fought the urge to run her hand over his arm as she stood.

Cullen shifted his weight back and forth, testing how much he could move. “Much. Thank you.” He smiled. “I doubt anyone will recognize me when I look like this.”

“Funny you should say that,” Evvy remarked idly. “I could have sworn I saw a guy earlier today that looked like your twin. You don’t know anybody who teaches in the local district, do you?”

 _Oh, Maker_. Cullen did his best to adopt a look of slight confusion. “Someone who could be my twin?” he repeated, shaking his head. “No, I can’t say I do. Well, I do have a few friends who teach there, but they don’t look like me.”

“Hm. The resemblance was uncanny,” she continued, still trying to be casual about it. “I tried to talk to him but he kind of disappeared. Shame, he was good-looking. Anyway, um, do you want me to send you the bill for this, or did you want to settle today?”

Did she just… she thought he was good-looking? For one completely mad moment, he was half tempted to say the man she saw was indeed him, but he held his tongue. “Uh… I think we can settle today,” he replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

She nodded and went to the counter to put together an invoice. “Here you go… I take major credit cards or cash, no personal checks. Well, for you I’d make an exception, but usually no personal checks.”

He laughed a little even as he handed her his credit card. “It’s a shame I can’t have my checks read ‘Captain Ferelden’. Then I could make purchases while completely incognito. Huh, that sounds like the premise for some kind of banking commercial.” He laughed again.

“It really does,” she replied, quickly making note of his surname as she ran the card. “They could have made you the spokesman for Fereldan Express.”

“Oh, Maker, can you imagine?” he said, deeply amused and shaking his head a bit. “I would be a _terrible_ product spokesperson.”

“I’d love to see this for myself.” She chuckled, pushing a slip at him to sign. “Autograph here, please, Cap.”

That nickname coming from her had the power to make him smile like very few things did. “Should I sign it as Captain Ferelden or should I sign it as just me?” he teased, before scribbling his real name as fast as he could.

Oh Maker, that _smile_. “Thanks,” she managed. “Okay, you’re… you’re all set. I, uh… don’t be a stranger.”

“I’ll drop in from time to time,” he promised, then paused, considering his own statement. “Although given how poorly I fly, I really shouldn’t use the phrase ‘drop in.’” He chuckled.

“Best get in some practice,” she advised, smiling. “And come back if the suit gives you any problems. I’ll make alterations at no charge as part of that hero discount.”

“That’s very kind of you, thank you. Oh, and I almost forgot - I know you were probably joking about having a pager where you could reach me, but I thought it might be a good idea, so I managed to find one.” He reached into his pocket and produced the device. “Just in case.”

“Oh! Oh, how… how thoughtful.” She blushed, her fingers closing on the gift. “I’ll try not to use it unless it’s necessary, of course.”

“I hope you never have to use it. But of course I will never mind being summoned in a non-emergency capacity. Ah! I mean…” He was likewise blushing now, realizing how that probably sounded. “Sorry, that was…”

“That was sweet.” She grinned. “Okay, but I’m sure you have other things to do besides come and have coffee with me every night, so I’ll see if I can limit it to once a week.”

“I would really like that, actually. I suspect that would become the highlight of my days.”

“Well… we could have a standing appointment, then? If you prefer. You could just come on… Fridays, or whatever works best for you.”

“Oh, only if you’re all right with that,” he amended hastily. “I wouldn’t want to impose on you.”

“Trust me, it’s no imposition. It would be nice to have that to… anticipate.” Evvy shrugged a bit. “I’m not from around here and I don’t have many friends in the area.”

“Well, in that case, Friday sounds perfect.” He smiled again. “And it doesn’t always have to be coffee if you want some variety. I’m easy to get along with.”

“Me too. Okay, I’ll… I’ll look forward to it.”

* * *

Fridays quickly became Evvy’s favorite day of the week. Cullen - er, Cap - would arrive close to when she’d lock up, walk her home, and spend a few hours sharing refreshments and stories. She told him about her home in the Free Marches, her family, and interesting clients; he told her about his assorted misadventures as he slowly became Ferelden’s rising superhero.

This had been going on for about three weeks and it helped Cullen more than he could say. On that third Friday, he was telling her a story about one of his disastrous attempts at flying (perfect flight still eluded him for some reason), laughing as he did so. “...It doesn’t matter how much ‘super strength’ you have,” he was saying. “Crashing into things still hurts.”

Evvy laughed sympathetically. “You poor thing. It sounds like you’re getting better at flying, but _stopping_ is turning out to be the issue.”

“Yes, that’s exactly it.” He chuckled again. “Flying is… absolutely incredible. It’s an amazing feeling. But landing is simply dreadful. This should really come with an instruction manual.”

“I’ll bet it’s wonderful,” she noted, a little wistfully. “I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it.”

“I certainly hope so. It’s an excellent way of getting around.” He took note of her tone and smiled a little. “When I can finally land successfully, maybe I can take you on a flight somehow.”

“Would you really?” Evvy winced, and blushed; her voice had very nearly squeaked from excitement. “I mean… I would like that. Thank you.”

Cullen’s smile widened. “Of course. I suppose that just gives me further incentive to finally stick my landings, doesn’t it?”

She grinned, blushing a bit harder. “I suppose it does. I can hardly wait, this will be exciting.”

Her look of delight made Cullen’s heart skip a beat and he thought in the back of his mind that he would gladly practice his landings every day for hours if it helped. He suspected there was one very specific reason for that - a reason that he was beginning to find difficult to ignore. “You’ll have to tell me where you want to go and I’ll make the arrangements. And I know you’ll love the view.”

“I’m ready to go whenever you think it’s safe,” she promised. “You let me know when you’re comfortable doing this, and I’ll be ready.”

“Perfect.” He glanced at the clock reluctantly. “On that note, I suppose I should go get some practice in, shouldn’t I? But thank you again for another wonderful evening.”

“Well, thank _you_ for once again keeping me company,” she replied, trying to conceal her own reluctance. “I’ll, um… I’ll see you next week, then?”

“I wouldn’t miss it,” he vowed, not moving to depart. Just convincing himself to get to his feet was difficult. But at last he forced himself to do so, not wanting to overstay his welcome. “Or maybe I’ll see you around before then.”

“A girl can dream,” she joked feebly. “Have a good night, Cap.”

“Have a good night, Evvy.” Before he could think better of it, he ducked his head a little in order to kiss her cheek and then made a hasty exit, blushing furiously.

Evvy sat alone in her apartment, blinking in a stunned fashion. “Oh,” she said finally, to no one, “maybe… he _does_ like me after all.”

* * *

As it turned out, by sheer luck Evvy got a job from the school to do some repairs to a number of the band uniforms; delivering the completed work a few days later gave her the chance to investigate the Cullen lookalike she had seen on her previous visit. She loitered around a little, hoping to catch sight of him, and finally did. “Hello - ser - excuse me, I’m so sorry to bother you,” she said innocently, “but I’m looking for the school office?”

Cullen halted in midstep, recognizing her voice at once. “It’s no bother,” he stammered a bit nervously, not turning around as he pointed. “It’s just over there.”

“Thank you.” She paused. “If you don’t mind my saying, ser, you bear a remarkable resemblance to, um, someone of whom I’m quite fond. Would you mind terribly if I asked your name?”

His mind wasn’t sure which part of her statement to fixate on first. _Of whom she’s quite fond? Me? Maker…_ He was blushing and felt a little lightheaded at the very notion. But more pressing was the fact that she was waiting for him to say his name. Of course, he couldn’t exactly say his name without her realizing just who he was. Now more than ever, he was leery about mixing the two sides of himself - if people started to realize who he was and what he was doing, the people he cared about most could be directly in danger. He didn’t want that to happen to her.

“My name? Oh, I…” He mentally cast about for a name, any name, that he could convincingly give. Rather suddenly, one name did pop into his head. It was his brother’s name, but it would more than do for the purpose. “I’m Branson.”

“Oh.” She paused. “Well. Nice to have met you. Thanks, um, for the help.” Disappointed (and slightly confused, not least by the fact that the guy barely looked at her), she headed for the office to turn in the uniforms. _So much for that. I’m back to square one. All I know is that his name is Cullen Rutherford - there are six of those in the phone book._

As he had when she was at the school previously, Cullen waited for her to depart and then fled in the opposite direction. Maker, this was silly, he should just tell her… and yet he knew it would be a bad idea to do so. This was the price he would have to pay for his “new normal,” as he had taken to calling it. And at least he still got to see her each week for coffee. Still, some part of him wished he could just come clean.

Evvy wasn’t even sure why she was so anxious to know Captain Ferelden’s real identity. She supposed it was just because he was the only real friend she had, and he was a weekly visitor who seemed determined to keep her at least a little bit at arm’s length. They probably didn’t have much of a future together if she couldn’t even get him to visit more often. Cheek kiss aside, what was making her think there was any sort of potential there, anyway? She was angry with herself as she made her way back to the shop.

As circumstances would have it, Cullen wasn’t able to get away and go see Evvy immediately following the incident. As time wore on, people were starting to take more and more notice of Captain Ferelden, and as such his attention was increasingly in demand. Not to mention he still had his duties as a teacher to take care of in addition to all of this. Therefore, he wasn’t actually able to see her again until two days later when he decided to drop by the shop - quite literally. He was getting better at landing, but in his haste to get there, he took an awkward tumble into the side of a few recycling bins and made enough of a racket to raise the dead.

Alarmed, Evvy hurried outside, though she breathed more easily when she saw what had caused the commotion. “Cap! Are you all right?” she asked anxiously, moving to help him stand.

“Ah. Maker. Oh, I’m fine. I think the only thing seriously injured is my pride,” he chuckled a little, rubbing his head as she got him on his feet again. “Thank you for the help and I’m sorry if I frightened you.”

“No harm done,” she assured him. “It’s happened before - usually it’s just teenagers causing a ruckus. This is a nice change of pace. Are you sure you’re not hurt?”

“I might have a headache in about twenty minutes, but otherwise I’m fine, I promise.” He smiled. “Told you I would be dropping in.”

“I didn’t think it’d be quite so literally.” She chuckled. “Come inside and sit down. I wasn’t sure when I’d see you.”

“Yes, I wanted to stop by sooner, but things have gotten a bit hectic lately. I think word might be starting to spread that I’m… well, what I am. People are starting to need me for things.”

“We more or less knew that was coming,” she pointed out. “The country needs its hero. I… I’ll understand if you… don’t have much spare time.” The idea left her a bit crestfallen, but she forced a pleasant expression.

“Unless I’m needed to hold up a bridge or save a derailed train or something, I promise I’ll do my best to make sure our Fridays stay our Fridays. Every other day I have to be public property, but on that day I’m yours.”

“You’re sweet,” she said. “By the way, I finally got to meet that teacher I thought was you… he’s not. The likeness is still really strong though.”

So it had worked, it seemed. He was both relieved and a little disappointed. “Hmm. I’ll have to meet him one of these days. Not everyone can say they have a lookalike running around,” he replied, his tone level.

“I’m sure that could be arranged. Maybe you could deliver a ‘don’t do drugs’ lecture at the school or something,” she replied lightly. “So… what have you been up to lately?”

“Well, would you believe I actually rescued a cat from a tree the other day?” He laughed. “I never in my entire life thought I would be getting a ‘cat stuck in a tree’ call, yet here we are. I think it might have even made the newspaper, probably on the very last page or something. I’m not big enough news for the front page.”

“Yet,” she assured him. “Any day now they’ll start featuring you, wait and see. I’ll have to get a scrapbook and keep track of your articles.”

He smiled a bit at that, and he had to figure if he could see his own expression it would be ridiculously soft. “And you say I’m sweet. Your faith in me means the world, I hope you know that.”

She blushed a little. “Well, every hero needs a cheerleader. I’m happy to do it while I’m here.”

“Well if I can ever return the favor let me -” He paused. “While you’re here?”

“I’m… probably going to head back to the Free Marches before the end of the year,” she admitted. “I’ve been thinking it over.”

“Oh.” He mentally chastised himself for being surprised. He knew she wasn’t originally from Ferelden and he knew she was practically all alone here - of course she would eventually want to return to the Free Marches. To want her to stay was entirely selfish. “Oh, I see. Well, I’ll certainly miss you. It will be very hard to see you go.” It cost him nothing to admit that much, after all.

“I’ll miss you too. Nothing’s… nothing’s certain yet,” she added. “But the shop isn’t doing as well as I’d hoped, and… to be honest, neither am I.”

“I’m so sorry to hear that. Truly,” he said earnestly and reached out to squeeze her hand. “I imagine it must be hard, being in a foreign country with all your family and friends back across the Waking Sea.”

She nodded, trying not to react too visibly to his touch. “It’s part homesickness, and part… I don’t know. I haven’t had many chances to meet people beyond clients, so it’s been hard to make friends. That isn’t helping. So I was thinking I’d… possibly go back. Maybe I’ll even break down and let my aunt arrange a marriage for me like she’s wanted for years.” She rolled her eyes in obvious distaste.

Cullen could feel his eyebrows lift in something that could arguably be alarm, his mind suddenly very blank. “I would hate to see that be what you ended up being stuck with. What do _you_ want?” he asked, his tone soft and genuine, noting the look in her eyes.

She shrugged. “Things I can’t have, probably.” She turned away at that, trying to ignore the elephant in the room. “Excuse me for a second, I need to make sure I unplugged the sewing machine.”

His tongue longed to ask the question _what things?_ but he refrained, settling instead for nodding. “Of course. Would you like me to… should I go?”

“No - I mean, you don’t have to go, unless you want to go or you have somewhere you need to be.” She was babbling, and cringed.

“I don’t have anywhere I need to be. I just thought maybe… if it was easier...” He shook his head. “Otherwise, I want to stay. I have a feeling I’m needed here at the moment.” He leaned forward in his chair a bit, studying her with something like concern.

“You’re always welcome.” She fussed with her rack of thread, sorting the colors even though they were very neatly sorted. “I think you’re the only reason I haven’t already left.”

“And I think you’re the only reason I’m able to do what I’ve been doing,” he admitted quietly. “I don’t know if I would have been able to accept it otherwise. It felt foolish to try, but you’ve convinced me it’s worthwhile… that _I’m_ worthwhile, if it’s not very ridiculous for me to say so.”

“Not at all. I did say I was your cheerleader.” She smiled, briefly.

He returned the smile. “And as I said earlier, please let me know if I can be yours. Because you’re pretty wonderful yourself, you know. More than that, if I’m being honest.”

Evvy blushed almost purple, and couldn’t look at him. “As I said… you’re very sweet. I appreciate it more than you know.”

Cullen nodded, a little unsure what to say or do next. Everything that had happened to him recently had, in many ways, allowed him to become something new and better, but underneath it all he was still shy and perhaps a little unsure. That he liked Evvy was obvious; that he felt more than that had become impossible to deny. But whether or not he could really put that feeling into words was anyone’s guess. He desperately wanted to do so, but could he even ask for such a thing while he was busy running around playing superhero? Just a few days ago he had sworn he wouldn’t even reveal his regular alter ego to her out of fear that she could get hurt - being with her like this… that could really put her in harm’s way and he was positive he couldn’t handle that.

When he said nothing further, Evvy supposed he simply had nothing else to say. There wasn’t anything there, and she had been fooling herself to think there might be. “It wouldn’t be so bad, you know,” she said, forcibly cheerful. “My dad wouldn’t let my aunt pick just anyone; it’d have to be someone I would like. I could always say no. And meanwhile I’d… I’d be back with my nieces and nephews, and… well, there’s no Captain Ferelden in the Free Marches but otherwise it’s a pretty good place to be.”

“Well… as long as you’re happy, I’m happy.” He would be happier if he could just tell her the truth, but since he couldn’t exactly have that, he would be able to survive knowing she was able to have some peace. “And I promise that, if you do go, I’ll make sure we take that flight I mentioned before.”

“Oh, I definitely wouldn’t want to miss that,” she agreed. “I’m so looking forward to it.”

“And I am getting better - that little crash earlier notwithstanding.” He gave a weak chuckle. “So hopefully I won’t keep you waiting much longer.”

“That’s great news.” Her smile was warm in spite of everything else.

* * *

Having been completely disillusioned by this conversation, Evvy locked up the shop later in the day and started for home. She was wrapped up in her own thoughts (which chiefly centered on Cullen even though she tried not to let them) and didn’t notice, at first, that someone was following her. Gradually, however, the sound of footsteps behind her became more apparent, and she started to wonder if she should duck into a restaurant or some such.

This continued for perhaps another minute when the sound of the footsteps behind her stopped and a long shadow fell across her. “Evangeline Trevelyan?” asked a voice.

She froze, and slowly turned around. “May I help you?”

The figure that spoke somehow managed to blend with the darkness of the street. “You know that fool superhero, don’t you? You designed his suit?”

“We’ve met,” she replied coolly. “Yes, I designed the suit. Why, are you looking to have something like it made? The suit doesn’t confer powers, I’m afraid, so I can’t help you with that.”

The stranger merely laughed, a deep, cold sound. “I’m not interested in the suit. I’m interested in you. Or should I say, I think _he’s_ interested in you. We can use that.”

“You’re wasting your time, if that’s what you’re thinking. He’s too busy saving cats from trees and helping little old ladies across the street to give me more than a moment’s thought.” It hurt, because it was true, but she fervently hoped he’d believe it.

But the stranger laughed again. “We’ll see about that, won’t we?” He took a step forward at that moment, his gaze sweeping around to whatever unknown persons had accompanied him, and raised his voice. “Take her.”

Evvy plunged her hand into her pocket, squeezing the pager and trying desperately to make it send a signal to Cullen that she was in danger. It was all she had time to do before they had her, and she was shortly unconscious from the drugged rag they pressed over her mouth.

Cullen, who had left the shop hours earlier, was in his apartment when the call came. Just as Evvy was left feeling disheartened by their last conversation, Cullen too was wrestling with his own emotions. The idea of just not even trying to fight for the feeling that was beginning to fill him up seemed cowardly - and frankly a bit hypocritical if he was trying to set himself up like some sort of paragon of virtue. But still, if it meant she would be all right and was free to live the life she wanted, he would take that bullet.

The fact that suddenly his pager began going off, indicating she was in trouble, sent ice through his veins. Eyes wide, he dashed to throw on the suit and then was on his way as fast as he could fly. His first stop was to the shop, of course, but all looked normal there. Cautiously, he began to trace the familiar route from the shop to her apartment, hoping desperately there was something that could give him an idea as to where she was or what had happened to her that inspired her to use the pager in the first place.

The pager itself lay on the sidewalk; she’d dropped it when she was manhandled. Beside it lay a small red crystal. It was all there was to clue him in, but it was all he needed; his old college rival, Samson, had gotten involved in smuggling stolen jewels, and while Cullen hadn’t yet been able to get sufficient evidence for the police to take down his operations, he did know where he was based. Samson must have taken Evvy, although the reason for the abduction was not immediately clear. He didn’t have time to consider that and instead took off at once in the necessary direction.

He had never gone this fast while flying, and his own haste and panic were a little frightening, but that hardly mattered. All that mattered was finding Evvy. If anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself, that much he knew. And he knew he would do anything to make sure she was all right.

* * *

Evvy was starting to regain consciousness, though she feigned otherwise for a little while in an effort to try to figure out what the heck was happening. She was tied to a chair, and she kept her head in the slumped position in which she had awoken, her chin on her chest and her eyes just barely cracked open. She seemed to be in a warehouse of some kind, and there were shelves with sparkling objects on them, although she couldn’t quite tell what they were. Her head ached; her heart wasn’t much better.

_I know he’ll come if he got the signal. I just have no idea if he did._

Her captors, still believing her to be unconscious, paid her no heed. Instead, they were speaking to each other in frantic hushed whispers that were occasionally punctuated with a barked order or two from the man who seemed to be their leader. That they were waiting to see if Cullen would show up themselves was clear and he didn’t keep them waiting very long.

Within about ten minutes or less, he was there, as evidenced by a deep rhythmic pounding on the warehouse’s main door. Not waiting for a more strategic entrance to make itself known to him, he kicked the door in and was striding into the warehouse within seconds, looking near murderous.

“Oh, good, there you are. I was afraid we’d been too subtle,” said Samson with a leering grin.

“You despicable monster,” Cullen spat. “Where is she? What have you done with her? If you hurt her, I swear to Andraste…”

“Awww… look at this, boys, he really does care. She tried to tell us you wouldn’t come after her but I guess true love really does conquer all. Let’s wake her up so she can see her knight in shining armor.”

There was a general cold chuckle at that and Cullen looked around, at once alarmed and horrified and furious. “What have you done with her?” he demanded again, a little bit more forcefully as he took a step forward, eyes now locked on Samson alone.

One of his henchmen - he had _actual henchmen_ \- left the room and came back with the seemingly still-unconscious Evvy in his arms. “To answer your question,” said Samson, “we haven’t done anything with her. But we’ve been thinking about the options. So… what would you care to trade for little miss naptime?”

Cullen’s eyes darted back and forth between Samson and Evvy. One look at her unconscious form immediately caused his face to crease in pain and sorrow. “Samson, if your fight is with me, then it’s with me. Leave her out of it, please. You were a good man once, don’t do this.”

“See? I knew she was important to you. So here’s what we’re going to do,” said Samson. “You’re going to leave me alone. Permanently. And I’m going to put her back where I found her.” He paused, pretending to consider. “Although maybe not in the same _condition_ I found her.”

Cullen’s cheek immediately twitched. “Oh, I _will_ make you pay, Samson,” he snarled.

“Wrong answer, Rutherford. Get him!” Samson shouted at his men.

At once, Samson’s “henchmen” came swarming forward like rats in an almost alarming number. Using everything his new-found powers had granted him, Cullen dispatched them as quickly as he could, making sure he just injured them, nothing worse. They may be scum, but he didn’t want their blood on his hands. With his super strength, it wasn’t exactly the hardest work; but with every one of these henchmen he was forced to wade through, that was time he lost in getting to Evvy and that terrified him above all.

Samson had her; she could tell that much. He took her from the henchman that carried her and put her over his shoulder, fireman style. She was biding her time, waiting for the perfect moment, and finally found it. As he stole away through the room toward a back exit, she reached out and grabbed one of the shelving units, bringing it crashing down on top of them both. It hurt - a _lot_ \- but Samson was unquestionably stopped in his tracks.

Cullen heard the crash and it took everything he had not to let the implications of what it could mean distract him from the task at hand. He had to get through the last few men and then he could get to Evvy, and with this in mind he plowed through until at last he was free. Taking off at a run and shouting Evvy’s name, he finally came to the back room and saw the shelf, the air immediately leaving his lungs. “Evvy!” He picked the shelf up at once like it was a child’s toy and threw it aside where the already smashed fixture was decimated even further. He hardly heard the sound of it breaking, as his every sense was focused on what he found underneath it. “Andraste’s grace, Evvy! Evvy, are you all right?”

“Cap,” she mumbled, trying to move. “I’m… it’s… it’ll be okay, Cap. He… he can’t… fight you anymore.”

Upon hearing her voice, Cullen let out a huge sigh of relief and all but collapsed to his knees, moving to lift her carefully from the debris. “Oh, Maker…” he breathed, realizing he was near tears as he cradled her. “Oh, Andraste. Ev, I am so sorry.”

“Shh. Not your fault,” she assured him blearily. “Thank you… for coming.”

“Of course I came. This never should have happened.” He could blame himself later; right now he had to get her out of here. “Can you move your arms, Ev? Can you move at all?”

“Yeah… yeah… I feel… pretty good, actually…” She blinked. “Do you have… like… a healing factor or something?”

“I don’t know.” He shook his head. He truthfully had no clue, but in this moment, he hoped so like he had never hoped for anything in his life. “All right, since you can move, here’s what you’re going to do - wrap your arms around my neck, all right? I’m getting you out of here.”

“Not the way I hoped you’d take me flying,” she joked feebly, “but I’ll take it.” She obeyed his instructions.

“We’ll take a better flight very soon, I promise.” Once she was in place, he got to his feet carefully and exited through the nearby door, holding her as he did so. “Okay, hold on tight.” With that said, he pushed off of the ground with a sort of leap.

Shaking a little, she clutched his shoulders tightly, staring down at the world below with a kind of terrified awe. “Oh. Oh, this… this is weird… this will… take some getting used to,” she managed.

“It is,” he agreed, mostly in an effort to pretend things were somewhat normal. “But once you do get used to it, it’s wonderful. You’ll enjoy it much more next time, for now, let’s just get you home.”

“Um. Okay.” She wasn’t completely sure there would be a next time, but she understood that he was trying to keep her calm. A few minutes later, they were landing on the fire escape at her apartment. “Did you… send the cops or… anything?”

He shook his head. “When the pager beeped, I just took off. I probably should have called for backup, but I wasn’t thinking all that clearly,” he admitted. “I just… needed to get to you.”

“I appreciate it. I’m not sure what they’d have done if you didn’t show up, but it probably would have been bad.” She rubbed her wrists where the ropes had been. “You weren’t hurt?”

He shook his head again, even as he gripped the rail of the fire escape for support. He wasn’t hurt, but between the flying, the fighting, and the surge of emotion, he was teetering on the brink of exhaustion. “I’m more worried about you,” he said, catching her hand in order to examine the rope burns for himself.

“Really, I’m… I’m okay. Nothing that some sleep and hot chocolate won’t fix,” she said lightly, trying to decide whether to pull her hand back or not. “I don’t understand why they came after me though… they must have seen you walk me home on Fridays, or something.”

“Samson knows me,” he confessed, a little chagrined. “He used to be kind - many years ago, we were actually friends. I think he knows me well enough to know that you’re… important to me.”

Evvy paused, digesting this. The latter statement got lost in her absorption of the former. “So… he knows… who you are?”

“I suppose he must have figured it out somehow, Maker only knows. I was hoping I blended in enough that things like this wouldn’t happen.” He sighed. “I’m terrible at this whole ‘double life’ thing. I’m not very good at this whole hero act in general if I’m being honest.”

“Oh, I don’t know, you were pretty heroic just now,” she reminded him. “You’re doing your best, Cap. That’s all anyone can ask.”

“Is it? I can’t shake the feeling that I need to do more, to _be_ more. I _want_ to do this, but if my actions put people in danger instead of helping them get out of it, then what’s the point?” He shook his head. “Listen to me go on. You’ve had a long, terrible night - I shouldn’t prattle. It shouldn’t be about me right now.”

“You need to talk to _somebody_ about what’s happening,” she pointed out. “If not me, then… somebody. I’m probably not the best choice, but still. Somebody. You can’t go through this alone, heroes always have support teams. Maybe you should find some other heroes and join forces - like that Peacock guy or someone.”

“Maybe,” he agreed weakly. “But for what it’s worth, you _are_ the best person for me to talk to about all this. You’ve been here for me no matter what. So I thank you.”

“I can’t do much, but I do what I can. You’re welcome. And… thank you for saving me. I think I already said that but it bears repeating.”

“Always,” he assured her, then looked around. “Do you feel safe staying here? I can stand guard if you need me.”

“You probably have more pressing issues. Like getting Samson put away. I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

Part of Cullen wondered if this was how it was always going to be - if there would always be a “pressing issue” that needed his attention. The thought was enough to make him want to renounce the powers right now. “All right, but if you need me for anything - anything at all, even just a friendly word - please don’t hesitate to call.”

“I lost the pager,” Evvy suddenly realized, hand slipping into her empty pocket. “When they grabbed me…”

“Well, take my phone number then. Sometimes I forget I am a normal person who carries a cell phone when I’m not flying around dispatching goons.” He tried to give a weak chuckle, but found it got lodged in his throat.

“Right. Cell phone. Thank you.” She took the number, biting down a sigh. This was going to be the relationship - he was a hero, she was a useless pawn for bad guys. It was like a badly written comic book. “Be careful out there.”

“I’ll try. Well, then, uh… good night, Ev. I…” He swallowed past the lump in his throat. “Good night.”

“Good night, Cap, and thanks again.”

“Always,” he repeated. “I mean that.” As he had the night he kissed her cheek, he was seized with a brief impulse and pressed a kiss to each of her bruised wrists. However, while the cheek kiss had felt like something special, this gesture felt desperate - like the universe was making him say goodbye. The last thing on earth he wanted was to say goodbye.

* * *

Evvy had a lot of thinking to do. She had no real idea what the relationship was between herself and the Captain; she was ‘important’ to him, but it wasn’t clear what that meant. It was quite possibly not even clear to him.

_Do I stay or do I go? I’ll probably be safer if I go, but… **he** would be safer. Nobody grabbing me to lure him. Hurting me to get to him. All that stupid schlocky stuff that happens to the damsel in distress. Ugh. I should go. For his sake. Schlocky or not, it’s the truth. _

But she didn’t want to go. She didn’t want to give up Fridays and brief hellos and long conversations and knowing that he was out there even if she couldn’t see him. It was selfish, but there it was.

Love is, she remembered reading once, ultimately selfish. This might not be love, but she didn’t have a better word.

She decided to discuss it with him on their next Friday get-together. He was the chief thing keeping her in Ferelden, so he had a right to be part of the decision.

For his part, Cullen was almost a little worried she wouldn’t want to see him after their last encounter. What had happened to her wasn’t his fault in the strictest sense, but it had happened _because of_ him and that thought hurt just as much. Thus he made his way to the shop that night almost cautiously, in spite of how much he longed to see her.

“Hey,” she said, looking up from closing the register. “I, uh… I wasn’t sure if you were coming. Hi.”

“Hi.” It felt almost silly to be this casual with her. But, regardless of his deeper feelings, casual was what they were. They had never claimed to be anything more than friends, even if Cullen wanted to dare to ask the question. “Honestly, after what happened, I didn’t know if you would want me here. But Maker knows I wanted to come.”

“No, I… I’m glad to see you. I, um, I was worried about you. And I… wanted to see you.”

“Same here. On both accounts.” He shifted back and forth a little awkwardly. “So, uh, how are you? All right?”

“I’m fine. Really. I wore long sleeves for a couple days so customers wouldn’t ask questions,” she added. “And the police came by for a statement, but it looks like there won’t be a need for me to testify - Samson’s probably taking a deal.”

“I’m sure he’ll make off better than he deserves, but at least he’s finally facing justice.” Somehow, that felt like a bit of a hollow victory in light of everything that had happened to get to this point; but he kept that thought to himself.

“As long as he’s off the streets, that’s what matters.” She fidgeted with the keys. “So… coffee?”

“Absolutely.” He managed a little smile. This was at least a good start and he hoped their usual routine would help make things feel a little more normal. Although these days, he was starting to have trouble identifying just what “normal” really meant.

“Okay then.” A little pleased, she returned the smile and fell in step beside him. This was a good sign, if he wasn’t eager to leave. “What, um, what have you been doing since I last saw you?”

“Oh, nothing much - well, nothing particularly interesting anyway. Samson’s arrest made the paper, as did my involvement in the whole thing, so I’m a bit more visible now. But other than that, I’ve been doing just… normal, non-superhero things.”

“Ah yes, the mysterious life of the secret identity.” She nodded, her tone light. “Same, except without the hero stuff.”

“Normal can be good sometimes, so I’m glad to hear that.” He likewise nodded. “And after what happened, it’s even better. Speaking of which, I just want to apologize to you one more time for that whole thing. I feel terrible you were dragged into it.”

“Every hero needs a regular person who complicates his life, I suppose,” she replied, unlocking the door to her apartment. “I feel like I should apologize to you for being that person.”

“You are many things, but ‘regular’ is not one of them,” he said softly. “You’re so much more than that. You never need to apologize to me.”

“Speaking of many things,” she said, liking his comment but unsure how to fully interpret it, “I wanted to talk to you about… about leaving. Whether or not I should.”

“Oh? Well, uh…” He coughed a bit. “As I told you before, I would miss you terribly if you went, so from a purely selfish standpoint, I would be very glad if you stayed. But… but you have to do what’s best for you, Ev. Even if that means…” His voice caught a little bit. “Even if that means you have to go.”

“I… well, I was thinking it might be better for _you_ if I go,” she admitted. “I don’t want you to have to worry about me all the time, be afraid that someone else could use me against you or whatever.”

“Oh, I see.” He sighed a little. “It’s like I told you that night on the fire escape - I hate the thought of my abilities putting anyone in danger, especially you. I’m half tempted to give up this whole blasted endeavor if it means you’re safe. That’s all I want.” His tone was soft. “It’s all I could ever want really.”

Evvy simply stared at him, a little baffled and also a little amused. _We’re never going to get anywhere if we keep this up_ , she realized. It was the only conscious thought she had before she seized his collar and kissed him.

For a moment, Cullen was too stunned to do much of anything. A surprised sort of noise escaped him, muffled by the press of her lips, and his hands opened, unsure of what to hold on to. After a moment of confused hesitation, his mind caught up with what was happening and he found his arms wrapping around her waist.

Encouraged, she slid her hands up through his sleek hair, causing it to skew every which way as the kiss continued. She finally broke off for air, and looked at him with a slightly dopey smile - which turned to surprise, and then faintly annoyed comprehension. “Well. Hello, Branson.”

He grinned sheepishly, a little flushed and breathless. “Heh. Yes. I uh… Branson is my brother’s name. It’s the first thing that popped into my head when you asked me for mine.”

“At least now I know I wasn’t going crazy. And why you tried so hard not to look at me.” She shook her head. “So… just to be clear… what’s my reason for staying?”

He gave her a quick kiss, taking both of her hands. “M-me, I suppose?” he stammered. “If you’ll have me. If it’s not too much to ask.”

“That’s the answer I was hoping to get.” She smiled. “I’ll try not to be your damsel in distress too often.”

“Yes, please do that.” He chuckled a little. “That’s the reason I lied when you asked for my name and why I was so cagey on certain things - I thought it would be better, that the less you knew the safer you would be. Maker, how that backfired.” He shook his head. “I’m a fool.”

“You meant well.” Evvy giggled faintly. “Actually, at first I thought maybe you didn’t like me. I mean, as more than a friend. And then I thought maybe you were being, y’know, stupidly noble and stuff, which was closer to the truth. But I’m here… and I’m staying here, with you. So you’re going to have to let me in.”

He smiled, looking at her with something like delighted affection in his eyes as he nodded. “I will, I promise. I… I don’t exactly  know what’s to come - with me, with us, with Captain Ferelden - but I know now more than ever that I want you with me.”

“I think I might be in love with you,” she admitted. “It hit me the other day and kind of scared me half to death. But I’m willing to try.”

His smile widened at that and his already soft expression softened further, if such a thing was even possible. “I think I might be in love with you too,” he said, stroking her cheek as he spoke. “And I’m willing to try too. To do whatever it takes to make it work.”  He kissed her again.

“Well, Cap… I think you owe me another flight,” she teased when they broke apart.

“You know, I was just thinking something similar myself, darling.” He chuckled and, with a playful little bow, extended his hand. “Shall we go now?”

Being called _darling_ put a shine in her eyes like they’d never had. “I would like nothing better… Cul.” She took his hand. “Take me someplace that’s special to you.”

He considered that for a moment, then smiled. “I know just the place. I think you’ll like it.”

* * *

They climbed out onto the fire escape, and - shaking much less than the previous time - Evvy took a firm grip of Cullen’s shoulders. “Ready when you are, dear.”

He felt a pleasant shiver run through him at the term of endearment. “All right, hold on tight and enjoy the view. Of all my abilities, I must admit this is my favorite.”

“Convenient way to travel,” she teased, and then they were airborne. Night was falling over Thedas, and the cities below sparkled with lights. The air was cool and whipped pleasantly through her hair as they flew. She tightened her grip a little bit, trying to watch everything at once.

He meant what he said - flying was his absolute favorite part of his “new normal”. The freedom and wonder of it was unlike anything else in the world. But somehow, it was even better with Evvy coming along. He had flown some of these paths many times and yet in this flight, it felt like he was seeing them for the first time.

After a few minutes of this, he began to descend carefully as they came to their destination. He had, at long last, mastered the fine art of landing, and he came to a gradual halt until he could set both feet on the ground.

“You’ve really gotten good at this,” Evvy complimented, allowing him to put her down gently. “Well… where are we?”

“One of my favorite places. I grew up not far from here, in Honnleath.” He led her through the trees and out to the edge of Lake Calenhad, which rippled gently in the faint breeze. He stood for a moment, looking around in contentment; it was just as he remembered it. “This place was always quiet,” he said, smiling a little.

“It’s beautiful,” she said, charmed. “How far have we flown to get here?”

“A fair distance. I don’t really know how to explain it, but the flying power or whatever you want to call it gets me places faster than most other methods of travel. We can get back home in a matter of minutes instead of an hour or more.”

“I love it.” She smiled at him and wandered out onto the dock. “And while we’re here, I have you all to myself.”

“Indeed.” He chuckled, coming to join her. “I like the idea of being all yours,” he said, smiling. “I like the idea of just being Cullen, even if just for the next hour.”

“Well, then, ‘just Cullen’ you shall be.” She tucked herself into his side. “But even when you’re not being the hero Thedas needs, you’re still my hero. Always.”

He smiled again, wrapping his arms around her. “You still do me too much credit, I think. But I am always more than happy to be your hero, my darling. I’m always more than happy to be your everything.”

“It’s a deal. You’ve got the job.” She laughed and they kissed again.


	8. My Heart Will Lead Me There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Anthony hits an important milestone and Mahanon makes an important decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, just like the last two chapters rested squarely with Cullen and Evvy, this chapter rests squarely with Cassandra and Mahanon. This was originally written for our friend Tk, so a big thanks to her for letting us share it. :)
> 
> A reminder that if any of our readers are interested, we now have a channel on Discord! If you want to come hang out with us, the link is in the previous chapter.

 

* * *

**My Heart Will Lead Me There**

* * *

Cassandra, as always, bore her burden with a fiery sort of determination. But anyone who knew her as well as the Skyhold Academy staff knew her could tell that being separated from her husband was beginning to weigh on her. If they had asked, she would have been the first to admit it – but they knew better than to ask.

Not everything was bleak, though. The antics of her son made her laugh, and trading parenting stories with Cullen always reminded her she wasn’t alone. But it was contact with Mahanon that she truly lived for – the text messages, the long rambling emails sent at far-too-late o’clock when they both should have been asleep, and of course the daily Skype calls. No matter how trying a day had been, seeing Mahanon smile on the screen had an instantaneous calming effect on her like nothing else, although these calls also made her miss him more.

One particular morning, she awoke at her usual time, immediately grabbing her phone to see what texts awaited her. She smiled as she saw the new message, which had just come in about ten minutes earlier.

 _A very good morning to the woman who is my heart’s every desire,_ it read. _Thanks to the powers that be shifting some things around, I have a free evening. What do you say we move our Skype date earlier so we can do dinner together?_

Her smile widened as she replied. _Good morning, my love. I say that sounds perfect._

_So, six o’clock then?_

_I will be counting the hours._

And count them she did. When her classes were over for the day, she set about preparing for the evening, humming as she went. She may have been alone in the apartment, but she prepped everything as if she and Non were having an actual date. Once she made sure Anthony was well tended, she spread out a tablecloth, lit several candles, and uncorked a bottle of wine the same shade of red as her blouse. She was seated at the end of the table with her tablet in the middle, waiting for the call that came exactly at six.

“Well, good evening,” Mahanon said as Cassandra’s face came on the screen. He drank in the scene for a moment, then smirked. “Hm. Candles, wine… are you entertaining other men in my absence, Mrs. Lavellan?” he teased.

She let out a small bark of laughter. “A dinner date is a dinner date. I’ve never been one to do anything halfway,” she replied.

“Well, now I feel inadequate. I’m just sitting on the couch with some Antivan takeout.”

“And just what do you think _I_ have?” she said with a grin, holding up her plate to demonstrate she had the exact same thing. Her husband chuckled and she felt warmed by the sound, even though nothing compared to actually hearing that laugh in person. “Tell me about your day.”

“No, no, I want to hear about yours,” he insisted. “I’m sure it’s far more interesting anyway.”

“I rather doubt that,” she said, sipping at her wine glass.

“Eh, don’t be so sure. Go on, I want to hear all about what’s transpired at Skyhold since I talked to you last night. Everything – even the trivial stuff. Tell me all of it so it feels like I’m there.”

She thought for a moment before giving him all the minute details of news. He clearly relished every tidbit, from stories about the girls in her classes to reports on the latest banter between Dorian and Varric. When she ran out of things to talk about, he reciprocated by telling her what he had been up to – at least as much as he could. After several minutes of this, he sighed slightly. It was soundless, and she could only tell he had done so thanks to the small rise and fall of his chest. “How’s our little boy?”

“Quite the troublemaker,” she reported with a chuckle. “And putting Uncle Cullen and the usual babysitters through their paces from time to time. Apparently, he enjoys throwing things from his stroller and his crib. Seems he fancies himself a bit of a comedian.”

“Ah, like father like son then.” Non laughed. “Although, the habit of throwing things sounds like something he picked up from watching Mama throw books.”

“I do not throw books!” she protested with a slight laugh.

“Yes, you do. I have seen you throw books with my own two eyes.”

She made a noise of disgust and rolled her eyes playfully. After a moment, she gave him a soft smile. “Would you like to say hello to him?”

“Always,” Non replied, the look he gave his wife equally soft. “But not if he’s asleep or something. Don’t wake him.”

“He’s probably up. Let me go see.” She departed and returned a few minutes later with the little one in her arms, sitting back down. “Look, Anthony, it’s Da. Say hello.”

“Oh, there he is.” Mahanon smiled as he watched his son turn towards the screen. “There’s my boy. I hear you’re raising hell, keep up the good work.” Anthony gave a little gurgle as if in reply.

Cass laughed. “Don’t encourage him.”

“But that’s my job,” Non returned.

“Oh, no, I was talking to Anthony,” she said and they both chuckled. After a moment, she bit her lip slightly. “I don’t suppose there’s any way you could manage to come to Skyhold for a weekend, could you?”

He looked immediately concerned. “Why, is something the matter?”

“What? Oh, nothing like that. It’s just... Anthony is beginning to make these little noises – Cullen says Skye made similar noises shortly before she said her first word,” she explained. “I was just thinking... no, of course you can’t. It was wrong of me to bring it up.”

“Believe me,” Mahanon said, his jaw clenching briefly. “I would if I could. I want to _run_ back to Skyhold and scoop you both up right now.”

“I know.” Cassandra nodded slightly. She looked past the screen for a moment, then back at the camera. “When _are_ you coming home? Well,” she corrected hastily, “technically you _are_ home, you’re in the Free Marches, but I mean, when do you come here? To us?”

This time, he sighed more audibly. “I’m starting to get exactly what Ev meant all those times she said part of her heart was back in Ostwick and the rest of it was at Skyhold. Only in my case, my entire heart is in Skyhold. I’ve been walking around without it too long.” He shook his head almost absently. “To answer your question, soon. As soon as I possibly can. I promise.”

“Good.” She nodded. “Can we... I know we moved our normal call time back so we could enjoy a meal together, but do you think you can still call me later too?”

He could hear the loneliness that barbed through her words and he tried not to show how deeply it cut him. He instead gave her what he hoped was a breezily suave smile. “Soon you’re going to get sick of seeing my face,” he joked. After a moment, his tone became more genuine, his smile tender and full of longing. “Of course we can.”

“All right,” she said, looking a touch soothed. “I had better clean up and put this one back in his crib.” She kissed Anthony’s cheek. “Say goodbye to Da.”

“Bye, you. I know it’s difficult, but try and be good for Mama, all right?” he instructed.

“I’m sure he’ll make no such promises.” Cass chuckled, and moved Anthony’s arm in a gesture of waving. Mahanon beamed and returned the gesture. “I’ll talk to you a little later, Non. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Cassandra.”

He smiled warmly, forcing himself to end the call, although he could have stared at her forever and been perfectly fine with it. When he was certain the call was over, he let out a slight grumble, pushing his balled-up fist against his forehead. He and Cass had talked about this after their wedding – about the separation and making things work long distance, at least for a while. He hadn’t expected it to be this bloody hard though, especially now that they had Anthony. He had told himself staying in Ostwick for a bit was the smartest plan of action, both in terms of monetary value and because of the good his service did for the community. He was rapidly growing less and less sure of that fact.

* * *

It was about two weeks later when Cassandra was curled up on the couch, reading. She wasn’t sure if she liked the silence or not, but she knew not to squander a good break when it was offered - Anthony was at the Rutherfords’ apartment for a sort of playdate with Skye, although Cullen was due back with him any minute. Sure enough, there was an almost absurdly punctual knock on the door and Cass smiled as she rose to answer it. Cullen was in the process of trying to reclaim his glasses from Anthony when she opened the door.

“Oh, Anthony, leave your uncle be!” She chastised, laughing.

“No, no, he’s fine,” Cullen assured her, also laughing. He finally managed to gently pry the glasses out of the little fist and put them back on his face. Anthony immediately reached for them again.

“Come here now, you little troublemaker.” She took her son from Cullen and smiled. “Would you like to come in for a bit or do you have to get back to Skye?”

“No, Evvy’s with her, so I think I can stay for a bit.” He followed her inside.

“Was he at least good during the playdate?” Cass asked, gently depositing the little one on the floor so he could crawl around. She sat cross-legged on the floor nearby.

“He was. Very good. He doesn’t cause much trouble, really. Isn’t that right, Anthony?” He smiled as he took a seat on the couch. “Mama should be very pleased with how you behaved.”

“I notice you said he didn’t cause _much_ trouble,” she said with a laugh.  “Can I get you anything? Do you want some decaf?”

“No, I’m fine, don’t trouble yourself.”

“Please, it’s no trouble.” She got up before he could protest and was headed to the kitchen to prepare it.

While she was gone, Cullen watched as Anthony crawled around and babbled to himself in the idioglossia of toddlers. He smiled as he watched his nephew, but paused after a moment. The gibberish sounded almost like it was beginning to take shape.

“Cass,” he said. “Cass, come here.”

She was over at once. “What is it?”

“Just wait. Listen.” He held up a hand.

Cass crouched down, watching her son with a look of puzzlement. He crawled over in her direction, still uttering his little conversational noises. It was faint at first, difficult to tell for certain, but after a moment, her eyes widened. No, she was definitely hearing things correctly – and based on the look on Cullen’s face, she wasn’t alone. Anthony’s wordless sounds had most definitely become a word, the word _mama._ His first word.

For a moment, Cass merely blinked. Almost as if he was worried she missed it, Anthony repeated the word, more clearly this time. A tiny laugh of surprised delight escaped her lips and she reached forward to pick her boy up, her eyes misty. She glanced in Cullen’s direction – her friend was smiling, both joy and a twinge of sadness mingled there. He seemed to understand the duality of her emotions without her saying a word, the mixture of both unspeakable pride, and the pain that Mahanon wasn’t there to experience it with her.

“Cass, I can go if you’d like-” He began, but she shook her head.

“No, stay,” she insisted.

“His first word, Cass. That’s very exciting.” He smiled at her. Her eyes were wet as she returned the smile, nodding slightly. Nothing else needed to be said.

About half an hour later, with Anthony put down for a nap and Cullen returned to his own family, Cass called Mahanon. She paced as she listened to the ringing, which finally gave way to the mellifluous sound of his voice, a bit taut with a sort of concerned curiosity.

“You don’t usually call me at this time,” he said. “Is everything all right?”

“Yes, everything’s fine here. We’re all right,” she assured him, then sighed. “I just... Non, Anthony said his first word today. Just about half an hour ago.”

For the first time, Mahanon was immensely grateful he and his wife could not see each other in this moment - it meant he didn’t have to hide the way his cheek twitched as he began grinding his teeth. “What was it?” He said after a beat.

“It was _mama._ His first word was _mama_.”

“Cass, that’s fantastic,” he said. And it _was_ fantastic. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this proud. But he also felt a churning in the pit of his stomach – mingled sorrow and anger and regret so strong it took every ounce of restraint he had not to smash his phone against his desk on the spot. “I’m so proud of him.”

“Me too. But I wish you had been here.”

He massaged the bridge of his nose with his freehand. “Yeah. Me too,” he said with a sigh. “We’ll Skype tonight and you can tell me all about it, all right? Usual time?”

“Usual time,” she confirmed. “I’ll see you then, my love.”

She hung up and Non clenched the phone in his hand for several seconds before releasing it. He sat at his desk, his breathing rapid with agitation. How he was going to concentrate on work for the rest of the day was beyond him.

* * *

Mahanon did not get much sleep that night or the following two. After his evening Skype calls with Cassandra, he found himself lying awake, staring at the ceiling, turning matters over in his mind. Sometimes he would get up in order to pace; other times he found himself stalking to the computer, looking for the best price on how he could get to the Frostback Mountains with all possible haste. Times like that usually ended with a growl of irritation as he stalked back to bed. He missed the press of Cassandra’s body lying next to him, even though such a phenomenon was rare to begin with, and he cursed the distance between them. He longed for her touch now more than ever, to hold her, to press his face to her neck, to feel her lips on his skin.

The black mood that had overtaken him after discovering he’d missed Anthony’s first word continued to haunt him on Friday afternoon when he got a phone call. As he was sitting at his desk tapping his pen absently, the last name he expected to see come up on the phone’s display was Nathaniel Trevelyan. Non had been best friends with Little Lady’s brother since childhood – they had even made ‘Nathaniel’ Anthony’s middle name – but Nat had his own life, his own family, and his own things to do. The fact that he was calling now slightly surprised Mahanon, and a note of that surprise crept into his greeting as he answered the phone.

“Hey, Non. Don’t sound so shocked.” Nat laughed. “Maker, how are you doing, mate? How’s the wife and the little boy?”

“Hi, Nat.” Non smiled, but sighed slightly. “The wife and the kid are doing well and I’m dying not being there with them.”

“I understand that feeling, brother, believe me I do. Hey, listen, are you free tonight? Do you want to get a drink or something?”

“Wow, it’s been ages since we’ve been able to just get a drink.”

“I know, you’ve always been too busy playing hero cop,” Nat teased.

“Excuse me, I’m more like Sherlock Holmes, thank you very much,” Mahanon retorted, smirking. He checked his watch. “Anyway, yeah. Quitting time for me is at eight o’clock. How does nine sound? Is that too late for you?”

“The kids are at a sleepover and I’m sure my wife won’t object to a little peace and quiet for just herself, so no, it’s not too late at all. Nine it is.”

They arranged to meet at a bar just up the street from Non’s office, and at approximately five minutes after nine, Non made his way into the dimly lit space. The place wasn’t very crowded yet, so it wasn’t difficult to spot Nat sitting on a bar stool with a glass of what looked like whiskey. Nat turned and caught sight of Non’s entrance, lifting his glass in greeting. Non saluted in reply and made his way over, taking the stool next to his old friend and ordering the same drink.

“It’s good to see you, brother,” Nat said when Non had his drink, clapping him on the back.

“It’s good to see you, too. How have you been, how’s the family?”

“We’re all great. Planning Gracie’s eighth birthday party.”

“Stop it, Grace is not eight already, I refuse to believe it.” Non chuckled.

“Oh, trust me, I refuse to believe it too. Where has the time gone?”

“Honestly. Cullen says that all the time too and we tease him for it, but I know what he means.” Non took a sip of his drink, listening and laughing as Nat caught him up on the news from the Trevelyans that he didn’t already know from Evvy.

After several minutes of this, they both fell silent, and Nat turned to Mahanon with a sort of quizzical look. “What the hell are you doing here, Non?” he asked at last.

Mahanon set his glass down and lifted an eyebrow. “Well, I think I recall someone who sounded remarkably like Nat Trevelyan calling me and asking me if I wanted to get a drink,” he replied with a smirk.

Nat chuckled briefly, shaking his head. “No, I mean _here_ – in Ostwick. Why on the Maker’s earth are you here when your wife and son are at Skyhold?”

“Oh, you know – Ostwick. The job. I have...” He stopped abruptly and huffed, raking a hand through his hair. “Honestly, I’ve been asking myself the same question an awful lot here of late.” He gave a mirthless sort of laugh. “My son said his first word the other day. It was _mama_ , in case you were wondering. He said his first word and I missed it. Because I’m here and not there.”

Nathaniel placed a hand on Mahanon’s shoulder in sympathy. “I’m sorry, Non. That must be rough.”

“It is,” he replied, absently fiddling with the glass before grabbing it and bolting the drink down. “Cassandra and I talked about this when we got married, about making it work long-distance. I thought I could do it. I thought – _Well, this won’t be that hard. Most of your relationship has been long-distance anyway. Pop back to Skyhold a weekend here and there, daily Skype calls. No sweat._ ” He chuckled bitterly. “But now that we’re married, and especially now that we have Anthony, I just have this nagging voice in the back of my head saying that my family’s there and I need to be with them.”

Nat nodded in understanding. “Yeah, well, the voice is right.”

“I know, I know. It’s just that... as much as I want to leave, I’m worried about it too, both in terms of money and in terms of what I do here. I want to be with my family more than anything, but the job... my cases. I never thought of myself as a workaholic, but sometimes...”

“Non,” Nathaniel said, gently cutting him off. “There’s always going to be another case. But you’ve only got one family. And Anthony’s going to have a lot more firsts – there’s going to be a lot more moments you want to be a part of that you’ll miss if you’re here instead of there. And one day you’re going to wake up and find yourself wondering where the time went and realizing that you missed all those moments with your boy.”

“Nathaniel, if you quote that 'Cat’s in the Cradle' song, so help me...” In spite of himself, Non managed a smile.

Nat chuckled. “Hey, it’s true though. And as for the money and all that, you know you can come to any of us. Any Trevelyan not named Lucille would be more than willing to help.”

“No, no, it’s all right. We’ll be fine. I appreciate the offer though. I just... I have a lot to consider.”

“Mmm.” Nat took a swig of his drink, pausing thoughtfully. “I mean, isn’t there anyone you can pass your duties on to? Like, retire and have someone step into your role?”

“There might be, actually.”

“Well, I would do that,” Nat suggested. “I know it isn’t easy to give up the job, but I’m sure they have something you could do in Ferelden. We’d all miss having you here in Ostwick, of course, but you need to get with your family, brother.”

Mahanon was silent for a long time, tracing his finger over the rim of his glass in contemplation. “Nat, somehow you’re managing to say the exact things I needed to hear exactly when I needed to hear them.” He glanced at his friend a little suspiciously. “Did my wife call you and put you up to this? Or your sister?”

“Shocking though it may be, I am allowed to have ideas on my own, you know,” Nat joked. “I guess my timing is just that good. And honestly, you made the decision already, you know you did. You just needed someone to tell you objectively it’s a good idea.”

“You’re probably right. And it is a good idea... it’s the best idea. My family comes first. Always.”

* * *

There were a few things Mahanon had to take care of in order to make it official. He kept it all under wraps, preparing silently as cases were closed and people were briefed and phone calls were made and leases were broken, certain he would burst from the anticipation of it all. But at last, two weeks after his conversation with Nat, he was packing up his office and saying his goodbyes.

He arrived at Skyhold the next day. Naturally, the Wardens guarding the gate recognized him at once and waved him through.

“Would you like us to send word to your wife, Ser?”

“No, no, let me surprise her. Thank you.”

He arrived in the main hall less than five minutes later and paused for a moment, taking the time to look around, drinking the place in. The hall was nearly empty – classes were over, so most of the students were evidently in their dorms or out enjoying the sunshine, the teachers probably off grading papers. But after a few seconds, one student drifted past and stopped dead at the sight of Mahanon.

“Uncle Non?” Cole exclaimed in some confusion.

Mahanon held a finger to his lips, smirking slightly. “No one knows I’ve come yet – I want to surprise them. Where’s your Aunt Cassandra?” He whispered.

“In the staff room,” Cole replied, his tone equally soft.

“Would you bring her out here without telling her why?”

Cole nodded and zipped off at once, leaving Non to chuckle to himself in the hall.

* * *

Cass was alone in the staff room, flipping lazily through a novel, when the knock sounded on the door.

“Come in, Cole,” she called. Cole was the only person who ever knocked on the staff room door, so it was never difficult to guess it was him. Sure enough, he appeared a beat later. “I’m afraid it’s just me for the moment. I think your parents might have gone to check on Skye if you were-”

“Actually,” he replied, “it was you I came to find.”

“Me?”

“Yes. I could use your help with something. Will you come?”

She looked slightly perplexed, but nodded, setting her book down on the table to follow her nephew out. There was no one in the main hall when they arrived and Cole stopped in his tracks. Cass peered around curiously. “What is it, Cole? What did you need help with?”

Before any other words could be spoken, a voice began to recite something... lines Cassandra knew well.

“ _On aching branch do blossoms grow, the wind a hallowed breath..._   _It carries the scent of honeysuckle_ , s _weet as the lover’s kiss_.”

Immediately, her hands flew to her mouth and she looked around almost frantically. Non came out from where he had been hiding in a doorway, his face breaking into a smile at once.

“ _It brings the promise of more tomorrows, of sighs and whispered bliss_ ,” he continued, walking towards her. Her eyes were wide as he approached and she all but mobbed him in an embrace. Cole had quietly crept away in the interim.

“You’re here! Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” she said at last, pulling away to study his face.

“Every time I show up, you ask me that same question and every time the answer is the same – I wanted to surprise you, of course.” He was beaming as he watched her, his arms firmly around her waist as he pulled her in closer and she buried her face in his shoulder.

They stood like that for several more seconds, until Cass looked up and noted a few beaming guests in the doorway. “We have visitors,” she whispered, nodding to where Evvy, Cullen, and Cole stood watching.

Non released his wife and turned to look. “So we do. Little Lady and company, no less.” He smiled.

“We didn’t mean to interrupt,” said Cullen as Evvy rushed to hug her oldest friend. “But Cole told us there was a guest he figured we’d want to greet.”

“You didn’t interrupt, it’s all right,” Non said with a laugh as his hug lifted Evvy from the floor. “It’s good to see you. All of you.”

“It’s good to see you, too,” she replied, smiling. “How long are you staying?”

“Yes, well, actually... about that.” He glanced at Cassandra. “I’m thinking... forever.”

“Forever?” Cass repeated, her eyes growing wide once more. “Do you... do you really mean that?”

“Yeah, we should probably discuss a few things,” he said, running a hand through his hair with a chuckle. “But I’m done with the long-distance shtick, Cass – I need to be here with you and Anthony. I can’t afford to miss out on any more time with you.”

“Non, that’s incredible! What will you do here at Skyhold?” It was Evvy who asked the question, although clearly everyone was curious.

“Well, if the university is hiring, I thought maybe I could teach criminal justice,” he mused. “And during the wedding I had postulated maybe helping Lace find the kids that come here. I don’t know, we’ll have to talk to Leliana, maybe make some phone calls. We’ll see.”

“But your job back in Ostwick?” Cass asked. There was a note of hope in her voice and she looked almost as if she had to gather the facts before she could see if she was truly allowed to surrender to it.

“I retired,” he explained, smiling slightly. “Well, not entirely – I promised I would be on hand for emergencies, available to answer questions for my successor, maybe occasionally go back if I was really needed. But for the most part.”

“Your... your apartment?”

“Broke the lease yesterday morning.”

“Your belongings?”

“The important stuff’s being shipped here as we speak, the rest of the stuff has been donated to the Ostwick branch of the Salvation Army.” He grinned. “I’m not kidding about this, Cass. I’m here. I’m not leaving.”

The hope she had been working to quell overwhelmed her at last and her face broke into a wide smile. “That... that’s the best news I’ve heard in a long time. Thank the Maker.”

He returned her smile, raising her hand to his lips.

* * *

After Mahanon was able to steal a few hours with his son, Cullen and Evvy immediately offered to take Anthony for a bit so the reunited spouses could share some time alone. For the first time in weeks, Cassandra and Mahanon Lavellan were finally able to sit down and have a meal together – face to face, not over a computer screen. It was almost absurdly blissful, and when it was finished, they were curled in each other’s embrace on the sofa, two glasses of wine waiting to be finished. They said nothing, merely enjoying the feel of each other’s arms as they reclined. At last, Cassandra looked up at him, resting her head against his chest.

“Are you going to miss it?” she asked. “Ostwick? The job?”

“A little,” he said truthfully, his fingers gently massaging her scalp as he traced them through her hair. “That job was a big part of my life – I loved it. But I love you far more. You and Anthony. Nothing on the planet is more important to me.”

She leaned up and kissed him firmly, sliding into his lap as she did so. “I’ve missed you so much,” she said softly.

“I’ve missed you too,” he replied, pressing his forehead against hers. “Every second of every day.” He clutched her against his body, as if fearful she would disappear, kissing the top of her head.

They might have fallen asleep in that position, were it not for Anthony still in the Rutherfords’ care. “We should go get Anthony,” Cass said quietly. “I’m sure Cullen and Evvy would like to relax with their own children tonight.”

“Wait. We’ll go in a minute. There’s one thing we must do before we go.” He freed her from their embrace, and got to his feet, retrieving his phone from the table. After a few seconds of tapping at the screen, a song began – _Beyond the Sea_. She looked at him in surprise as he held out his hand, bowing slightly. “May I have this dance, Lady Cassandra?” he asked with a grin, his tone playful.

“A dance?” She chuckled. “My love, you’ve been traveling all day. Aren’t you jet-lagged and exhausted?”

“Yes, I’ve been traveling all day – but that traveling was so I could be with the woman who is my heart’s every desire,” he said, his smile widening. “Can you think of a better way to celebrate?”

A smile likewise crawled onto Cass’s features as her husband took her hand and lead her to a part of the room where they could maneuver without hitting anything. He began swaying her in time to the lyrics.

“I support this isn’t terrible,” she teased. She listened to the song for a moment as they danced, sighing contentedly. “This played at Cullen and Evvy’s wedding,” she remarked.

“Yes indeed. I never realized how much it fits us – but I admit I’ve been listening to it a lot lately.”

“It does fit,” she agreed. “Or it did when you were on the other side of the sea. Now you’re here with me at last.”

He smiled at that, listening to the music and pressing his lips against hers. “Come on, Mrs. Lavellan. Keep up with me.”

As the song reached its energetic instrumental section, he took her hands and began leading her in a vibrant set of steps, twirling her as he did so. Much to his delight and surprise, she kept pace with him perfectly.

“Why, Cass, have you been practicing?” He asked, laughed as they moved. “Maybe you really have been entertaining other men in my absence.”

She batted at his arm, rolling her eyes playfully and likewise laughing. “I’m a woman of many talents,” she replied and she pulled him along into her own set of steps. They were a little breathless as the lyrics began again and their eyes sparkled as the song drew towards its conclusion.

“ _Happy we’ll be beyond the sea, and never again I’ll go sailing_ ,” Non sang along, his hands finding Cassandra’s cheeks. “ _No more sailing_.”

“No more sailing,” she repeated, settling into his embrace. Even as the last notes of the song faded, they continued to sway in each other’s arms.

* * *

They retrieved Anthony soon after, with Non carrying the sleeping infant back to the apartment and placing him in his crib. “Tomorrow, I’ll start working on getting him to say _papa_ as well,” he said, grinning. “And then on to all his other firsts. I’m looking forward to it.”

Cass looked down at her son, deep affection etched into her every feature. “You know,” she whispered, glancing over at Non. “I think about Anthony a lot - my brother Anthony, that is. And increasingly so since we adopted our Anthony.” Her eyes looked far away for a moment. “Whenever I remember losing him it reminds me all the more why the moments we have together are precious. I don’t want to waste even one.”

“We have lots of moments,” he promised. “And we’ll make the most of all of them.”

“I know. It’s just that... we won’t always be around for our son and-”

“Speak for yourself,” Non replied with a smirk.

“Oh, what, do you plan on living forever?” Cass lifted an eyebrow, sounding faintly amused.

“I just might at that. Or at least until I’m somewhere in my mid hundreds. I think I can make it.”

“It’s not wise to tempt fate,” she scolded with a smile. After a moment, however, the smile faded. “But still, in all seriousness...”

“No, you’re right,” he said, taking her hands. “Look, Cassandra, I can’t say I know exactly what’s going to happen from day to day – or hour to hour even. But I’m here now. We’re all together. And I know I can’t _actually_ promise this, but I hope you know I’m never leaving. Ever.”

The smile returned, soft and tender as her brown eyes studied his green. “Here... tonight... I believe you,” she said, smiling into a kiss.


	9. Adventures in Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krem and the Partners in Crime help Cole babysit Skye and Anthony when the adults decide to go celebrate Mahanon's retirement. Cole is the Baby Whisperer, Jim is MacGyver, Rory squeals a lot, and the night is categorized by a series of "weird but fun" adventures. Just another day at Skyhold Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! We are so sorry for the delay in getting this chapter to you! It's been a really busy month for both of us. But we thank you for your patience and hope this chapter is worth the wait. :)
> 
> Also, this is the penultimate chapter of "Life Is A Roller Coaster," but as always, we have a lot more Skyhold Academy goodness in the works, so stay tuned!

 

* * *

** Adventures in Babysitting **

* * *

A few days after Mahanon’s retirement - once he had had a chance to settle in - it was suggested that he and Cassandra join Evvy and Cullen for a double date in Redcliffe as a sort of celebration. The Partners in Crime plus Krem promised to be on hand to help Cole babysit Skye and Anthony for the evening, so reservations were made at the same karaoke bar where Cullen had first serenaded his then girlfriend. Somehow, it seemed fitting to revisit that place and toast everything that had changed since their last visit over two years ago.

On the evening in question, Cole went in search of his father, finding him in Skye’s room. Cullen often sang Skye to sleep, and since he would be gone tonight and unable to do so, Cole wasn’t surprised to find him singing the little girl a song now. He waited patiently and listened to the quiet words.

“ _Every time you look at me I’m as helpless as can be. I become a puppet on a string, you can do most anything with me. All you do is touch my hand and your wish is my command. I become a puppet on a string, you can do most anything with me._ ”

Cullen was leaning over Skye’s crib, stroking her blond head as she watched him, cooing his name and reaching for his face. She smiled up at him and giggled, and he returned her smile as he sang.

“ _If you really love me, darling please be kind, I offer you the truest love that you will ever find. Take my heart and please be fair, handle it with loving care, for I’m just a puppet on a string, you can do most anything with me.”_

He repeated these last two verses again, concluding softly, “ _You can do most anything with me_ ” as he leaned down to kiss her little cheek. “Good night, darling.”

Cole took this opportunity to make his presence known, rapping gently on the door before poking his head in. “Father, Mother sent me to see if you were ready. She says Aunt Cassandra and Uncle Non are going to be here soon with Anthony.”

“I’ll be out in just a minute,” he promised. “I just wanted to sing for Skye before I left.”

Cole nodded. “A song for her to play in her mind later. It was very nice, Father, what was it?”

“Oh, it’s an Elvis song I found when I was learning to play _Love Me Tender_ for your mother.” Cullen chuckled. “It’s called _Puppet on a String_. I thought it fit well.”

“I think so too. So did Skye.” He gestured to where the little one was still smiling, reaching her hands up towards her father.

“I hope so. All right, tell your mother I’ll be out in just a second.” He obeyed Skye’s wish, lifting her into his arms. “Okay, my little love, let’s go get you settled in your playpen in the living room. You’re going to have a wonderful time tonight with Anthony and your brother and your babysitters, I promise.”

She gave a funny gurgle, followed by a string of syllables - mostly those which made up the names she had assigned to her family members. Anthony had somehow managed to become “Fonny” in Skye talk, something her mother found particularly amusing. “There’s my girl,” she said, seeing Cullen carry her into the room. “The babysitters will be here any minute. Cole, did you want me to make popcorn for you guys or anything like that?”

“Oh, I can do that if anyone wants something,” Cole assured her. “You don’t have to go to any trouble. I just want you both to enjoy your evening.”

“I’m sure we will, darling. It’s nice having Uncle Non around so much, isn’t it?” Evvy half-smiled. “I missed him more than I like to admit. It boosts his ego unnecessarily.”

There was a general chuckle at that last comment, even as Cole nodded his agreement with the first comment. “Yes. I like seeing everyone together. And Aunt Cassandra is smiling more now.” He sounded delighted. “It’s _good_.”

“Everyone smiles more these days,” his mother noted. “What do you think Varric and Bethany are going to have? Then we’ll have three babies who’ll need babysitting.”

“And maybe they’ll all be good friends, a little like Jim, Rory, and Nessa - a new ‘partners in crime,’” he mused. “I don’t know if it will be a boy or a girl, but I’m looking forward to meeting him or her.”

“I think we all are.” She tousled his hair. “So what are you going to do once the little ones are asleep?”

“I’m not sure,” he admitted. “Whatever my friends want to do is fine. They’ve been very anxious about graduation, so they might just want to ‘chill’ - that’s what Jim said. I don’t know what we’ll do to ‘chill,’ but I promise we’ll take very good care of the babies while we do.”

“I’m not worried.” This was mostly true, as Cullen could easily read in his wife’s face. “If you have any problems, Uncle Dorian is still here at the school, along with most of the other teachers. Varric and Bethany are in their apartment down the hall, I think you can find them the easiest in an emergency. And of course you can call us if you need us.”

Cole nodded. “I’m sure it will be fine. We’ve all done this before. But thank you, it’s always good to know who we can go to if we need help.”

“I know you’ll all do a good job,” his mother assured him. “And as payment, tomorrow your father’s going to drive all of you to Redcliffe and give you a little money to go shopping or get ice cream or whatever you want to do.”

Cole’s eyes widened at that. “Oh, thank you,” he said, obviously excited. “I saw a hat there I can buy. Or maybe a new sketchbook! It will be nice to spend the day at the shops.”

“Whatever you like, dear.” Evvy smiled at the knock. “I think your friends are here, why don’t you go let them in?”

“All right.” He nodded and, still smiling, hurried off to answer the door and could be heard greeting the Partners in Crime and Krem.

“Hey, Cole,” Krem said, ruffling the younger boy’s hair as he entered the apartment. “Hi, Professor R, Mrs. R. Hey, gorgeous.” This last was directed at Skye. “Are we all set for a fun evening? Where’s the other munchkin?”

“Hello, Krem,” Cullen said with a smile. “Professor Pentaghast and Mr. Lavellan should be here any second now, then we’ll get out of everyone’s hair. Thank you again for agreeing to do this, all.”

“Oh, are you kidding? We’re probably the envy of Skyhold tonight,” said Nessa, cheerfully. “Everybody loves these two more than reason.”

“And of course they do,” Rory added. “Just look at how cute they are. Case in point.” She waved at Skye, who waved back, giggling. “ _Adorable_.”

Another knock at the door was heard then, and Mahanon - not one for standing on much ceremony with his ‘little lady’ - let himself into the apartment, followed by his wife and son. “Oh, you’re already here, great. Listen, whatever happens tonight, try to maintain some plausible deniability,” he told the kids. “You might want to rehearse before we get back. ‘No sir, the pizzas were always on the ceiling! That giant snake was in the bathtub when we got here!’ Things like that.”

“Nonny, they’re not like _you_ were at their age.”

There was a lot of chortling at that from the kids while Cassandra merely shook her head, looking amused. It was a look that Cullen shared. “It sounds like there’s a story there and I’ll admit I’m curious,” he said with a laugh.

“Don’t encourage him,” Cassandra teased.

“You really don’t want to know,” said Evvy. “Maybe I’ll tell you over dinner, but let’s not give the kids ideas.” She winked at them, however. “They’re much better behaved than he was, that’s all I’m going to say for now.”

“Plus Jim is scared to death of snakes,” Rory added, laughing again. “So we can definitely promise there will be no snakes in the bathtub.”

“I appreciate it. Pizzas on the ceiling I can handle - giant snakes in my bathtub, not so much.”

“That would be a waste of good pizza,” Jim put in with a grin. “Chances are, the wildest we would get is watching a movie or something.”

“But the little ones take absolute priority,” Rory vowed.

“Hear that, kiddo?” Mahanon took Anthony and jostled him gently in his arms. “Top priority. Just as it should be. Now, you keep these guys in line, okay? And Skye will keep you in line, because we all know that Dorian’s princess is the real boss.”

“Dodo?” asked Skye, sounding almost hopeful.

Cullen chuckled. “Not tonight, my little love, you’ll see him tomorrow. For tonight you’re going to be good for your brother and his friends, aren’t you, darling?”

“Dada.” This time her tone was more serious, as though agreeing.

He chuckled again and kissed the top of her head. “That’s my good girl, thank you, darling. You have a good night, Da loves you very much.”

Evvy likewise kissed her daughter, and her nephew, and squeezed her son around his shoulders. “Have a good time, all of you. Remember, you outnumber them - that’s important.” She chuckled.

“It’s like each baby has two babysitters and the babysitters have Krem to chaperon,” Rory joked. “And thanks, Mrs. Rutherford, we will. I hope you guys have a nice time too.”

“Thanks, kids.” The four adults filed out, and the sitters were left looking at each other.

“Okay,” said Jim, “what… what do we do now?”

“Beats me.” Rory shrugged. “Last time we did this, they slept the whole time, plus it wasn’t that long. This is as far as I got in the mental planning stage, since I figure the rest of the night depends on what the kiddos do. You know, like, if they’re sleeping we can just sit around and talk or whatever, but they might want attention.”

“Why don’t we put on a Disney movie for them?” Nessa suggested. “You can’t get started on the animated canon too early, and it’s something we all enjoy anyway.”

“Great idea, Ness! What movie, though? It shouldn’t be too scary - I mean, most of it will probably go right over their heads, but still. Maybe _Cinderella_? That would be extra funny give that Skye is the Cinderbaby.”

“That’s a good option,” Krem agreed. “They’ll probably love the mice.”

“It’s funny, the teachers watched _Snow White_ together not that long ago and now we’re watching _Cinderella_. Do you have that one, Cole? I know that’s probably a silly question,” added Jim, chuckling.

“Oh, yes, we have that one. I like the mice too. Let me go find it.” He popped off to do just that, but not before making sure both of the toddlers were comfortable in the little playpen.

Skye and Anthony immediately got to work on some important activities involving a ball, rolling it back and forth and gabbling at each other in nonsense sounds. “It’s like they’ve developed their own language,” said Nessa, watching them with amusement. “I know I’ve read that twins will sometimes do that, but I don’t know if it’s common for totally unrelated babies to do it.”

“That’s so weird and cool,” Rory said, likewise crossing over to watch the two play and babble. “I would love to know what they’re saying, it’s like they’re having a full-blown chat.”

“If only that baby translator from that one show was a real thing.” Krem chuckled. “I’m sure it makes perfect sense to them, though.”

“They’re probably saying ‘look at our silly babysitters, what are they even doing?’” Rory giggled. “Maker, they really are adorable.”

“Anyone else find it a little hard to imagine Skyhold without them?” asked Jim. “Even though they haven’t been here all that long, relatively speaking.”

“No, I’m with you,” said Rory. “It is really hard to imagine Skyhold without them. Which is silly because I can remember waiting for Skye to be born clear as day and yet it’s so strange imagining her not being here too. These two both wove themselves into the Skyhold tapestry so fast.”

“Wonder if it’ll be the same for baby Tethras,” Nessa mused. “You know, when we started here, I don’t think ‘baby Tethras’ is a phrase I ever imagined saying.”

“I know right? Or ‘Professor Pentaghast’s son’ for that matter. Or ‘Professor Rutherford’s daughter _and_ son,’” said Rory. “I know we’ve said this a million times before, but it’s crazy and amazing how much has changed these past few years.”

“If I hadn’t been here to witness it personally, I’m not sure how much of it I’d even _believe_ ,” Krem agreed. “This place is… unreal.”

“It is. And it’s so hard to believe graduation is right around the corner and I swear to Andraste I’m not going to cry right now,” said Rory, her voice already pitched like she was going to do just that.

“Hey, hey,” Krem said, tapping her nose, “no crying, babe. With you going to school in Redcliffe and keeping your place in the dorms here, it’ll be like you never left. And you get to help run the poetry club instead of just being part of it. So no tears til graduation day, and then only happy ones. Okay?”

She nodded, smiling faintly. “Okay. You’re right.” She took a breath, calming herself down a bit. “It’s really nice that they’re letting us stay for a while - I would have had such a hard time leaving this place. I mean, I know I have to eventually, but I’m really glad I can stay for now.”

“That’s my girl. All right, let’s go see if Cole’s ready for us - I think we can just move the whole playpen so we don’t have to disturb the kiddos.”

“Good idea,” said Jim. “They seem pretty content like that anyway. This is going well so far,” he added jokingly.

“Don’t jinx it.” Nessa laughed.

* * *

They relocated the babies in their corral to where Cole was setting up the movie. “Good thing these two aren’t much heavier,” said Krem. “Another couple of weeks and we probably won’t be able to move them like this for fear of breaking the playpen.”

“They really are getting so big,” Rory remarked. “To quote Professor Rutherford, where has the time gone?”

“I’m amazed he got through Skye’s first birthday without crying. At least, he did as far as I know,” Nessa corrected herself. “He didn’t cry in public, anyway.”

“Aww,” said Rory, immediately turning to Cole. “Ooh, Cole, did he cry?”

“I... promised not to tell,” Cole replied, smiling a little.

“Well, we can’t have you breaking promises to your father,” said Krem easily. “We can infer from that statement that there may have been a few tears, however. I don’t blame him.”

“Neither do I,” Jim agreed. “There’s a man who was built for fatherhood.”

“I love how much he loves being a Da,” said Rory with a massive smile. “It’s so sweet.”

“He was born for the job, I think,” Nessa mused. “Some people are just naturally good at mothering or fathering, and I think he’s one of them.”

“Totally. I just can’t even imagine what things would be like if he hadn’t found Mrs. Rutherford,” said Rory. “And if he hadn’t found you, Cole,” she added. “Although part of me - the admittedly really sappy part - sort of likes to think it was fate. That you guys all would have found each other no matter what.”

“Fate, the red string that joins people together without them knowing.” Cole nodded. “We were tied together long ago. It was just a question of when we would see the knots and understand what they meant.”

“That is such a beautiful thought,” said Rory, putting a hand over her heart. “I really love that idea that we’re all connected, that we were meant to be where we are now. It’s oddly comforting, you know?”

“It really is. Especially considering that, you know, some of us came from not so great places,” Nessa added. “Knowing we’re meant to be here and together sort of makes that… better.”

“I know what you both mean,” said Jim with a nod, flinging his arms around both of his partners in crime. “Maker knows my life would be so boring without the two of you in it. And you guys too,” he added to Krem and Cole. “And everyone here.”

“What is it the teachers call us? One big happy Skyhold family?” Krem laughed. “Sounds good to me.”

“Me too,” said Rory, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “Fate knew what it was doing when it made sure we all found this family. Although I hope fate knows what it’s doing in regards to the future, because that's a big old question mark.”

“Ah, but I consulted my crystal ball, babe,” Krem teased her. “You’re going to get your arts degree and take over for Professor Tethras, who will retire to be a full-time dad and part-time resident curmudgeon.”

She giggled at that. “Hmm, that actually sounds really amazing. And it comes from the best magician’s assistant ever, so it’s gotta be true.” She gave him a big smile. “And what about you? Did the crystal ball give you any tidbits?”

“Well, this coaching thing should hold me for a little while, at least until I get my degree,” he replied. “Going for phys ed like Coach - so I can be his assistant officially and stuff, assuming some other school doesn’t come along and poach me.” He postured playfully.

“That also sounds amazing. Although from a totally selfish point of view, I sort of hope another school doesn’t poach you, even though they’d be very lucky to have you. Because, you know, as lucky as they would be to have you, I’m luckier.”

“Well, they’d have to try really hard to offer me something better than staying here with you,” Krem assured her. “All right, Cole, are we ready for some talking mice?”

“We are,” Cole confirmed a beat later (he had to wait for a moment while Rory cooed). “Oh, and my mother said there’s popcorn. So if you want that or a drink, I can get them for you.”

“Sure, that sounds good.” Nessa looked at the babies. “Hey you two, ready for some Cinderelly?”

At the sound of Nessa’s voice, Skye looked over and blinked a little, babbling happily as she lifted her arms.

“Do you think she wants to be held?” Jim wondered.

“She… might,” said Rory, likewise peering over the edge of the playpen. “Maybe she’s looking for Cole. What is it, cutie? What would you like?”

There followed a string of sounds which most definitely ended in “Co.” Her brother immediately appeared. “What is it, Skye?” he asked, his tone completely serious.

“Co,” she repeated. “Boobury!”

“Boobury?” Nessa laughed.

“Wait, is she asking for…?” Rory immediately gasped. “Aww, she means _blueberry_! She likes blueberries just like her Da! That is too cute, I can’t even.”

“Yes.” Cole nodded. “She likes blueberries - there’s a jar of blueberry baby food in the kitchen. I’ll bring it to you once I finish making the popcorn, Skye,” he added. He didn’t speak to her in a baby voice, like most people, but addressed her as though she understood every word he said.

To add to this, she looked at him with such an earnest expression that it almost seemed like she _did_ understand him, making them quite the pair. She said his name again a few times, gesticulating as she did so.

He nodded, like this made perfect sense to him. “Yes. Just a little wait, cloud. I’ll be right back.” With that, he whisked back into the kitchen.

“Okay, the babies having their own language, I get,” said Nessa quietly, following a pause, “but do you think Cole actually understands it? Because I’d normally say no, but it honestly wouldn’t surprise me if he did.”

“Yeah, if it were anyone else, I would say they’re just being cute,” said Rory. “But this is Cole we’re talking about, so I’m not sure.” She laughed. “How cool would it be if he did, though?”

“He talks to rabbits, I’ve heard him,” Jim admitted. “And cats. He’s just… that kind of person, I guess. It’s like his superpower, which is awesome.”

“It is. He’s like that trope - that ‘Friend to All Living Things’ trope,” said Rory. “It’s really sweet. I wonder if he’ll use it as a career or something. Like become a veterinarian maybe.”

“I could totally see him doing that. He’ll be like _The Horse Whisperer_ or something.” Krem nodded. Seeing Cole emerge from the kitchen, he went to relieve him of some of what he was carrying. “Sorry, bud, one of us should have helped you.”

“No, it’s all right,” said Cole. “You’re guests, helping my parents and Aunt Cassandra and Uncle Non. I’m happy to get anything.”

“Still, we should have offered, that’s our bad,” said Rory, taking a few of the items as well.

Between them all, they got the popcorn and sodas to the coffee table, and Cole took his sister from the playpen to feed her. “Someone should hold Anthony too,” he said. “I don’t want him to feel left out. And there are peaches for him.” He nodded at a second jar of baby food.

“That’s a good idea - and super thoughtful too,” said Rory. “Hey there, Anthony. Want to come hang out with us?”

The boy uttered a string of syllables, similar to Skye’s but with a different sort of intensity, and held up his arms to her. Skye, meanwhile, was settling comfortably on her brother’s lap, eyes widening with delight at the prospect of “boobury.”

“Look at them both. Maker, these two really are cute.” Rory chuckled, lifting Anthony up. “Okie dokie, you, let’s come sit with my friends and your cousins.”

Anthony was something of a cuddlebug, as she discovered when she sat down and he immediately burrowed into her embrace. “Watch it, bub, she’s _my_ girlfriend,” said Krem with a laugh, opening the jar of strained peaches.

Rory giggled at this. “Look at me, I’m so in demand,” she joked, giggling again. “That’s too funny.” She tickled Anthony under the chin. “So, do you want some peaches, peaches?”

Being a bit younger than Skye, his vocabulary was a little less developed, but the chatter Anthony offered in reply indicated a positive reaction. “You know, I sort of want to say he looks a bit like his dad,” Nessa commented, watching, “because I always forget he’s adopted.”

“It’s funny, I was just sort of thinking the same thing,” said Jim. “There’s just something about him that really does remind me of Mr. Lavellan.”

“Mother says that Anthony has Uncle Non’s sense of humor,” Cole remarked, wiping blueberry puree from Skye’s chin. “She says that’s why he does things like throw his toys out of the stroller.”

“Considering his ‘advice’ to us when he arrived tonight, I can see where she gets that idea,” Jim said, chuckling.

Rory and Nessa laughed at that. “I’m just picturing how that’s going to go when he’s older,” Rory joked. “I can already hear Professor Pentaghast making her signature disgusted noise and rolling her eyes, but probably smiling in secret.”

“Yeah.” Krem smiled too. “Do you think they’ll adopt more, Cole? And what about your parents, have they mentioned giving you another sister or brother?”

“Sometimes,” said Cole. “Mostly as a joke - like Mother teasing Father that if they have more children, she won’t let him name one Ferdinand. Maybe fate says I will have more siblings, maybe Mother and Father will want to adopt more the way they adopt me, or maybe not.”

“Well, they say the Maker never gives us more than we can handle.” Rory chuckled. “So whatever His plan is, I’m sure it’s perfect.”

“Hard to imagine Professor Pavus fawning over _another_ baby as much as he does Skye, though,” Jim joked. “She is his little princess.”

“You’re definitely not wrong,” said Rory. “It’s really darn cute. Little Miss Skye just has everyone wrapped around her finger, isn’t that right, cutie pie?” She addressed herself to the toddler with a smile.

Skye giggled. “Pie.”

“Does she have a sweet tooth too?” Rory looked delighted. “Definitely her father’s daughter. I can’t deal with this much adorable.”

“She’s starting to look more like Mrs. R as she gets bigger, though,” Krem noted thoughtfully. “Definitely has her mom’s eyes.”

“She does, and they’re so pretty too!” Rory said.

“I know Professor R was hoping Skye would inherit the green eyes,” said Jim. “She really is a perfect little combo of them both.”

“What’s the best thing about being a big brother, Cole?” Krem wanted to know. “I’m an only child, so I’ve never had the chance. I mean, apart from the Chargers and stuff.”

“Same,” all three Partners in Crime agreed, although it was Nessa who spoke. “We’re the closest thing we’ve each got to siblings and we’re all the same age, so it’s not like we really have that ‘older sibling’ experience.”

“Except for when they try to boss me around,” Jim added teasingly, which netted him a gentle sock in the arm from Nessa and an affectionate shushing from Rory.

Cole was pensive for a moment, considering their question. “There’s so much, it’s hard to choose just one thing,” he said. “But I like that she lets me learn, but also lets me teach. Every day I learn something new from her, but she also wants to listen to me, to know what I have to say. No one did that before I came to Skyhold, but now everyone does. And now I have a sister who looks up to me.”

“She sure does,” Jim mused. Indeed, Skye was literally looking up at Cole at the moment, although it was a question of whether she was listening or merely wondering why he had stopped giving her the berry mash. “And I know what you mean about people listening. Before Skyhold, I think a lot of us didn’t get heard… some more than others.”

Nessa nodded again. “Skyhold is literally the place that heard us. And saw us. The same is true for the teachers too. Seriously, I’m really starting to buy into this whole ‘fate made it happen’ thing.”

“I wonder how many of the teachers were sort of lost and lonely before the school,” Krem mused. “I mean, not all of them were - I don’t think Ms. Montilyet was, for instance. Professors Hawke and Tethras had each other before they came here so it probably didn’t save them the same way. But the others?”

“Professor Rutherford, for sure,” said Rory, contemplating. “And Professor Pavus, even though he does a pretty good job of hiding it most of the time. I’d be willing to bet they aren’t the only ones.”

“Probably everyone has _some_ pain in their past that Skyhold helps them heal,” Jim said diplomatically. “Some just have more than others. It’s why we’re all here.”

“Indeed we are.” Rory smiled, putting her head first on Krem’s shoulder, then Jim’s. “And now, before I say something totally sappy - because you know I will - maybe we should get to peaches for this one,” she nodded to Anthony, “and popcorn for us.”

“You feed him and I’ll feed you,” Krem suggested, bringing a few pieces of popcorn to her lips, “and let’s get the movie started.”

“Best. Suggestion. Ever,” she said dreamily, accepting the snack while also getting settled to feed Anthony. “All righty then, hit it.”

* * *

All was calm for maybe half an hour. Anthony cried a bit as they all got settled, but was easily soothed and soon both babies fell into a light doze, lulled by the movie. Skye awoke first, however, and started to fuss. “What is it?” Nessa asked, grabbing the remote to pause the film. “Is she all right?”

“She will be,” said Cole, bouncing his sister slightly. “She does this sometimes before she falls asleep, so we take a walk with her and it helps. I can do that while you all watch Anthony if you want.”

“Will you be all right with her by yourself?” asked Jim. “Or do you want one of us to come too?”

“We’ll be all right,” Cole promised. “Skye and I take a lot of walks together - I like showing her all my favorite places in the castle. We’ll be back soon.”

“Okay. Text us if you need anything.” With the siblings gone, the other babysitters resumed watching the movie… until Anthony woke up, crying once more.

“Uh oh,” said Rory, trying to soothe him and glancing between the others. “Poor little thing. I wonder what’s wrong.”

“Diaper change?” Jim guessed. “Maybe he needs a bottle?”

“Let me check, be right back” she said, disappearing briefly. After a few minutes, she returned and shook her head. “Okay, no dice - diaper is fine and he didn’t take a bottle at all but he’s still crying a lot. I’m honestly stumped.”

They went through a litany of efforts to make Anthony stop crying - toys, silly songs, dancing him around the room. He perked up slightly, but he still wasn’t happy. Desperate, Krem turned to the powers of Google for help. “I’m not even sure what I’m searching for,” he admitted. “Do I just type ‘baby won’t stop crying’ or what?”

“Something like that,” said Rory, peering over his shoulder. “‘What to do when a baby won’t stop crying’ or ‘what causes a baby to cry non-stop.’ Honestly, your guess is as good as mine, but maybe one of those will point us to like a parents’ forum or something.”

He was silent for a few minutes, scrolling thoughtfully. “Wait, here’s something,” he said. “I know we don’t know exactly how old Anthony is, but they said he’s probably a little under a year old, right?”

“Give or take,” said Nessa. “Probably like eight or nine months or so if you want to get technical. Why, what’d you find?”

“Let me try something.” Krem went to the bathroom and washed his hands, then came back and, experimentally, poked a finger into Anthony’s mouth. “Ouch! Yep, that’s what I thought - the little guy is cutting his first tooth!”

“Oh! Oh, that makes sense,” said Rory. “Ooh, I bet that must hurt - no wonder he’s crying. Is there anything we can do to help him?”

“He needs something cold. Maybe pop the pacifier into the freezer?”

“Wait, I have an idea,” said Jim. “I saw this on a show once. Do the Rutherfords have any frozen waffles?”

“Frozen waffles?” said Nessa, lifting an eyebrow. “Um, let’s see.” She disappeared in the direction of the kitchen and was quiet for a moment as she searched. “You’re in luck, Jimmy, yeah they do,” she called back at last.

“Great! Bring me one - and a paper towel.” He folded the paper towel around the lower half of the waffle, then put the upper half in Anthony’s mouth. “The show I was watching called the waffle indentations ‘drool cups,’ and I thought that was dumb but funny so it stuck in my head.”

“That is so bizarre, but super useful, so I’m not complaining. Way to MacGyver a solution, Jimmy.” Rory chuckled, obviously relieved. “Oh, I’m so glad it’s just that he’s cutting a tooth. I was worried it was something bad.”

“Me too,” said Krem with a chuckle of his own. “Sheesh, this parenting stuff isn’t for wimps, huh?”

“No kidding,” Rory agreed. “So to speak. Maker, we’ve been at it for, what, like an hour and I’m ready for a nap. My respect for the Rutherfords and the Lavellans just increased past what it already was.”

Anthony seemed to be incredibly relieved that they’d figured out his trouble, and had quieted again. Nessa chuckled and squeezed his little hand. “Poor guy. Should we put the movie back on?”

“Yeah, let’s settled back down and keep an eye on him while we do,” Rory suggested. “Cole will probably be back with Skye soon anyway.”

This proved true, as Cole appeared several minutes later while the pumpkin was being turned into a coach. “Why is Anthony eating a waffle?”

“Oh, we had a minor crisis, but it turned out to be not-so-much-a-crisis,” Rory said with a smile, explaining what had happened. “Nothing was working, so we turned to the interwebs.”

“Oh, his teeth decided to introduce themselves.” Cole nodded. “Skye’s have begun to do that too. Their way of saying hello is not very friendly.”

All four of the others exchanged a look. “We should have known Cole would have the answer.” Jim laughed.

Skye, however, suddenly whimpered, and clung to her brother a little. “Da?” she asked in an almost mournful tone. “Da! Co, Da?”

“Aww, no, sweetie, your Da went out for the night,” Rory said, her face taking on a look of sympathy. “He’ll be back later.”

“Da!” she wailed, pushing her face into Cole’s shirtfront.

“Oh, Skye.” He sighed, jostling her a bit. “Father will come back. He always does. Mother too. Don’t you want to watch the movie with us until they do? It’s Mother’s story, after all.”

There seemed to be no comforting her, however, and although they all knew she was not in any physical discomfort, her emotional distress was obvious.

“I feel so bad for her,” Rory observed. “I mean, of course her father is coming back soon - we all know that - but still. She’s so attached to him and this is almost hard to watch. Is there anything we can do?”

Cole frowned. “I suppose I could call him… but I hate to disturb them, they deserve this night to celebrate Uncle Non.”

“I know,” Nessa agreed. “Plus then they might be worried it’s some sort of emergency or think like we can’t handle it… do we really want to bug them?”

“Yeah, I don’t know,” Krem admitted. “Maybe - what if we ask Professor Pavus? I bet he could advise us what to do.”

“Oh, that’s a good idea!” said Rory. “Maybe he could even run interference for us. You know, since a text from him would probably be way less alarming than a text from us.”

“Good thinking. Well, he’s your ‘ray of sunshine,’ babe, you want to do the honors?”

Her eyes widened. “Seriously? You think that would be okay? Or would it be like super weird?”

“I don’t see how it could be _that_ weird. They did tell us to go to him if we had any problems,” he reminded her.

“It would be weird because I’m a weird person, sweetheart, you know this,” she joked, smiling. “But okay, I’ll give it a go. Something along the lines of ‘hi, here’s the situation, just wanted to get your opinion’ should suffice, right?”

“Right. Shoot him a text - we have his number for a reason - and see what he has to say.” He gave her an encouraging nod and a smile.

She wrote an admittedly rambling version of what she had said, explaining that they were babysitting and that Skye was desperately asking for Cullen, but that they were hesitant to bother the parents while they were out. Within seconds, they received a response. _Oh, bless her little heart. I’m sure her Da probably misses her too, so I can’t imagine he’ll be disturbed by a phone call in the slightest. If you all feel more comfortable with me texting them, I can do so and tell him to call Cole._

“Sounds like a perfect resolution,” said Nessa, peering over Rory’s shoulder. “That way they can decide if we’re being silly or not.”

“Yeah, agreed,” said Jim with a nod.

“Okay,” Rory said, “I’ll tell him. Skye still seems very upset, so this is probably a good idea.” She tapped out the message and hit send. “All right, well, we’ll see what happens. I guess we’ll just try to soothe her in the meantime.”

Skye was still crying quietly, buried in Cole’s shirtfront again. He was singing softly to her, the same song their father had sung earlier, but it didn’t seem to be helping. “Shh. It’s all right,” he told her. “I’ll always make it all right if I can.”

“They’re so sweet,” Rory whispered to Krem as they watched and waited. “Look how much he loves her.”

Krem didn’t say anything, just smiled and nodded. Jim, meanwhile, took the waffle carefully away from Anthony. “I think he’ll be okay for a while, at least,” he said. “He should be good and numb by now.”

“At least _that_ problem is solved,” said Nessa. “Maybe that saying about the Maker not giving you more than you can handle really is accurate.”

“I’ve heard Ms. Montilyet say that sometimes,” said Krem. “Usually followed by the assertion that ‘I wish He didn’t trust me so much.’ It’s really kind of true, though.”

There was a soft chuckle at that. “It really is,” Rory agreed. “I’m starting to get more and more convinced of it.” The words had scarcely left her mouth when the phone buzzed. “Oh, speaking of which, hopefully this turns out to be the solution to our other problem in some form or another.”

“Hello?” said Cole curiously, putting the phone to his ear. His face immediately relaxed. “Hello, Father. Wait a moment, I’ll put you on speaker for everyone.” He did so, setting the phone on the table. “Skye, Father called to talk to you.”

“Hello, everyone,” came Cullen’s voice.

“Hi, Professor Rutherford, sorry to bother you,” said Rory, a little sheepishly.

“No, not at all, I’m glad you had Professor Pavus get in touch with me. Don’t ever worry about calling for something like this,” he insisted. “Is Skye nearby?”

“Da!” She gave a little squeal, reaching with chubby hands to try to grab the phone. “Da?”

“Hello, darling, I hear you were asking for me,” he said in that tone of affection that was famous throughout Skyhold. “Are you being good for your brother and his friends?”

“Co boobury,” she informed him. “Fonny cry.”

“Oh, good, so you found the blueberry baby food,” Cullen replied. “I’m glad, I forgot to mention it before we left. And wait, why was Anthony crying?”

“He’s cutting a tooth, Professor,” Krem reported. “Once we figured out the problem it was easy enough to handle, but he sure had us confused for a few minutes.”

“Ah, yes, I imagine he did. Thank you all for taking such good care of that, I’ll let Professor Pentaghast and Mr. Lavellan know that’s going on. Has everything else been all right so far? Has Skye calmed a little? I could video chat if that helps.”

“Hearing your voice seems to help her, Father,” Cole reported. Indeed, Skye looked calmer, as though it had been utterly urgent for her to inform her father that she had eaten and now she was satisfied. “I tried singing to her a little bit, I don’t know if it did any good. But I tried.”

“I think it probably helped a great deal, my boy,” said Cullen. “You always have that effect on her. But I’m glad I was able to help. Don’t hesitate to call again if you need to, all right?”

“We will. Thank you, Father.”

“You’re very welcome. And thank you all for taking such good care of the babies, you’re doing a great job.” To Skye, he added, “All right, my little love, Da has to go now. I love you.”

“Wub Da!”

“Oh Maker, she’s too cute,” Nessa sighed.

“She really is,” Rory agreed, holding her hand over her heart for approximately the fifth time that evening. “Babysitting these munchkins is not an easy task, but I am _so_ glad we get to be the ones to do it.”

“Sort of makes me feel like a favorite child,” Jim admitted. “If that makes any sense.”

“I know what you mean,” said Nessa. “Everyone gets a little spoiled here at Skyhold, but I feel like the lot of us get especially spoiled.” She gestured among the group.

“It makes sense for Cole,” Jim continued, “since you’re the Rutherfords’ son. And it makes sense for Krem, since you might as well be Bull’s son. But why they’re so especially nice to the three of us, I’m not sure.”

“Proximity?” Rory joked, laughing. “We’re always just kinda there, aren’t we?”

“That might be part of it.” Nessa chuckled. “Maybe we remind them of themselves when they were younger or something.”

“Maybe. Or maybe they like that we write them fanfiction,” Jim teased.

Rory laughed again. “Well, whatever the reason is, I’m glad. Our time here would have been special regardless, but that just makes it more so.”

“If I had to guess,” said Krem, “I bet it’s the fanfiction. In part, at least. You really can’t begin to imagine how much they love your stories, it’s kind of hilarious. Professor T especially - he’s used to being the one who puts other people in stories, so when he gets put in them himself, he thinks it’s the funniest thing.”

“That’s still so flattering,” Rory said with a smile. “I mean, we’re doing it out of a place of love, but when we wrote some of those early ones, we were still worried that it would be seen as off-putting regardless of that fact. So whenever they really enjoy something we’ve written it’s just great.”

“I have it on good authority that he thinks you two are really talented,” Krem assured her. “He says he’s going to introduce you to his editor at some point, so he can brag about discovering you.”

Her eyes widened. “You’re joking. No way, that’s… that would be amazing.”

“Not joking, babe. Probably impending fatherhood is putting a bit of a damper on the plan,” he amended, “but he really did say that.”

“Wow. That is… wow. That’s incredibly generous. Again, I’m flattered.”

“Are you guys going to write anything to celebrate Baby Tethras when he or she arrives?” asked Nessa. “Maybe a continuation of the one you did as their wedding gift or something?”

“Oh, probably,” said Jim. “We actually haven’t decided exactly what we should write yet, but chances are we’ll do something. We’ve got time.”

“We’d also love to do something for Professor Pentaghast and Mr. Lavellan,” Rory added, recovering from her bout of speechlessness. “Since we didn’t get to give them a wedding gift because their wedding was a surprise, we thought it might be nice to do something for their anniversary.”

“Hmm, what to do for them,” said Krem, clearly amusing himself with the notion. Cole had sat down and was sort of rocking a pacified Skye. “Maybe something with dragons? Some of the old legends say that Professor Pentaghast’s ancestors used to fight dragons. That might be fun.”

“Ooh, that could be amazing,” said Rory. “We’ve also been kicking around the notion of writing a Steel Age AU, since Professor Pentaghast loves romance.”

Krem laughed. “A Steel Age romance about dragons, maybe? I’m kidding. The Steel Age _was_ pretty darn romantic, from everything I’ve read.”

“It’ll be like a Jane Austen novel,” Rory said. “Although I admit, a Jane Austen type romance story _and_ dragons would definitely be awesome.” She laughed as well.

“Maybe instead of killing the dragon, Professor Pentaghast tames the dragon,” Nessa said with a giggle. “Mr. Lavellan _is_ the dragon.”

Both Jim and Rory burst out laughing. “So a little like _Beauty and the Beast_ kinda?” Rory asked.

“The real question is how many _Beauty and the Beast_ AUs can two people possibly do?” Jim teased.

“However many they want,” said Krem. “You could always reverse it and let _her_ be the dragon.”

“Or they rescue a baby dragon and name it Anthony,” said Rory, tickling the real Anthony with a laugh. “That would make Skye a princess and Anthony a dragon, how classical.”

He giggled, and Jim laughed too. “I like that idea! And the dragon can be teething.”

There was another general laugh at that. “I’ll admit I kind of love it. I can definitely picture us writing that at some point, even if it’s not for their anniversary.”

“We’ll put it on the list,” Jim agreed. “Meanwhile, why don’t we let the little guys get back to their movie, now that they’re both feeling better?”

“I think that sounds like a great idea,” said Nessa, pressing play as they all got settled in once again.

* * *

It was late - though not _that_ late - when the parents returned, and they let themselves into the apartment quietly. “Oh, Maker, look at them,” said Evvy with a soft chuckle.

The babies were asleep - and so were eighty percent of their babysitters. Anthony was curled in Rory’s lap while she herself was asleep on Krem’s shoulder; Next to her, Jim and Nessa were dozing with their heads together.

Cole alone was awake. He was seated on the rocking recliner near the sofa, with Skye asleep on his chest, and he rocked gently back and forth to keep her lulled. “Hello, Mother - Father - Aunt Cassandra - Uncle Non.” His musical voice was pitched low. “How was your evening?”

“It was very nice, my boy, thank you for asking,” Cullen replied, equally quiet. “Aside from what you told me on the phone, how did everything go here?”

“Good. We watched _Cinderella_ and fed the babies and talked about Rory and Jim’s stories. It was good.” He looked pleased, if sleepy.

“I am very glad to hear you all had a good time. It looks like these two wore everyone out.” Cullen chuckled.

“Krem says parenting is not for wimps,” Cole replied solemnly.

Now it was Cassandra’s turn to chuckle. “No, it certainly isn’t. But it’s worth it for scenes like this.” She gestured to the sleeping group.

“Should I wake them?” the boy wondered.

This actually proved to be unnecessary, as a few seconds later Rory’s eyes fluttered open and she sat up carefully. Realizing what had happened, she looked around and gasped softly. “Oh no, did we fall asleep? I’m so sorry, Professors.”

“That’s all right, dear,” Evvy assured her. “These little monkeys probably wore you out. I’m sure you all want to go sleep in your own beds, or we’d just let you stay where you are.”

“You’re so nice to say so, but we’ll get out of your hair.” She turned and shook Jim and Nessa. “Hey, wake up, you two. We fell asleep and the Rutherfords and the Lavellans are back.”

“Hrm. Wha.” With a small flurry of yawning and eye rubbing, her Partners in Crime and boyfriend roused themselves, even as Cassandra relieved Rory of Anthony. “Oh. Oh! Hey. You’re back.”

“Just got back,” said Cassandra. “Sorry if these two wore you out, but it looks like you did a wonderful job with them.”

“They’re pretty awesome,” said Nessa in a cheerfully drowsy voice. “We had fun, promise.”

“Well, we are very glad to hear that,” Cullen said with a smile. “And tomorrow, as promised, some spending money and a trip to Redcliffe will be yours as our way of saying thank you.”

“That’s so nice of you guys,” said Jim with another yawn. “We appreciate it. You can ask us to watch the babies anytime.”

“Thank you all very much, we just might take you up on that.” Cassandra smiled. “Now I’m sure you all want to rest up ahead of that trip tomorrow, so we won’t delay you.”

Krem basically took charge of herding the Partners in Crime out of the apartment and back to their dorms. “That really was fun,” he remarked. “Weird, but fun.”

“Agreed.” Rory said with a laugh. “And honestly, ‘weird, but fun’ probably sums up looking after kids in general pretty accurately.”

“Probably. Seeing as how we’re all only children, though, I guess none of us knew for sure until we started this whole babysitting thing.”

“You’re totally right. It’s never something I really thought about like… ever. But now with all the kiddos that are here at Skyhold - or will be here at Skyhold soon - it’s an actual thing that’s become a part of everyone’s life,” Rory mused. “Sort of like Jim was saying earlier, the babies have really become a part of the Skyhold fabric, but it’s also sort of funny to think about the actual mechanics of that, you know?”

“Well, it’s sort of funny to think about the actual mechanics of Skyhold, period,” Krem pointed out. “The leaders of the country couldn’t have children, so they set up a _castle_ to allow them to more or less adopt all the kids they could find who needed a place to go. And teachers. And then the teachers started hooking up, creating _more_ kids for the school. It’s a little… off the rails, in places. And that’s not even counting the musical numbers and stuff.”

They all laughed at that. “It’s weird, it’s silly, it’s sappy… and it’s ours,” Rory said with a smile, putting her arms around the group as they walked. “I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

“I don’t imagine anyone would,” Jim agreed.


	10. No Pomp, All Circumstance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation arrives for the Partners in Crime and Cole, an occasion marked in true Skyhold fashion - with food, silliness, and song. Come read and answer burning questions such as - will Jim finally tap dance? Is Alistair going to sing something for the graduating class? And what student is giving a mysterious speech that is promised to make everyone cry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, darling readers! AB here! My sincerest apologies for the delay in this chapter. I would have had this to you sooner, but I was dealing with a flood last week which turned everything upside down. Things are mostly fine now, though, so I'm glad to finally be able to bring this chapter to you! Also, our playlist has been updated, so all the wonderful songs in this chapter - which come highly recommended - can be enjoyed while reading along.
> 
> Although this volume is ending, as usual there is much more Skyhold goodness to come! We hope you'll continue to take this ride with us (a little amusement park humor to end Roller Coaster for you. ;))! We love having you along!

* * *

  **No Pomp, All Circumstance**

* * *

Rory had lost count of how many times she had woken up in her room in the Skyhold Academy dorms, but this time it was special. It took her a minute to remember that fact as she sat up, finger-combing hair as her eyes adjusted to the light. But then it suddenly hit her and with a gasp she seized her phone.

 _You guys,_ she typed, sending out a text to her Partners in Crime. _It’s today! Today is graduation day! Can you even believe it?!_

 _Nope. Pretty sure we’re all still asleep_ , Nessa replied. _This can’t be real._

 _Agreed,_ Jim added. _I mean, how are we graduating already? I swear it was just yesterday that we first walked through those doors.  Maker, I’m getting nostalgic already._

 _At least it’s not like we’re really leaving,_ Nessa pointed out. _We get to stay since we’re going to the Redcliffe college campus. We even get to help out with the younger kids now!_

 _I know, it’s going to be so amazing!_ Rory said. _It’ll be nice - sort of a way to give back, you know? It’ll be so good to give back to the school that gave us so much._

 _And Cole’s graduating too,_ Jim reminded them. _Place your bets now - who will cry first? Professor or Mrs. Rutherford?_

 _LOL, I have honestly been thinking about that,_ said Nessa. _It’s a hard one._

 _It is,_ Rory agreed. _Can my money be on both of them? XD_

 _I think it’s a given they’ll both cry. But y’know. They kind of earned it_ , Jim mused.

_They really have. And so has Cole. This is a nice moment for them all and it feels pretty special that we get to witness it. And of course, it feels even more special that we get to share our big day with each other._

_Here’s what I want to know,_ said Nessa, and the other two could practically hear her chuckling. _What do you suppose the ‘adult boy band’ will do at the karaoke concert this time?_

Skyhold Academy, being Skyhold Academy, couldn’t send their crop of graduations off without one final concert, of course, and the school’s favorite boy band had been specially promised.

 _I don’t know, but I am dying to find out!_ said Rory. _Maybe they’ll do a reprise of their greatest hits or something, LOL._

 _I could see that happening,_ Jim noted. _Hey, Rory, are you telling us that Krem hasn’t given you any inside intel?_

_Nope, nothing, it’s a secret apparently. Not that I mind being kept in the dark, because it means it will just be even more special and amazing._

_Bet he’s got something special for his ‘babe.’_

_Mmm, probably._ If she could have sighed dreamily in text message form, she would have. _And it will probably make me all swoony because he is so so good at doing that._

 _Down, girl._ Nessa added a laughing icon. _Who’s our valedictorian? Seamus?_

 _I think so,_ said Jim. _And Rors is getting that community service award!_

_All those hours in the library paid off in more than just gossip, huh?_

_Yeah, how about it? I was honestly so floored to actually get it! I would have been happy to have awesome library time even without the award, but the fact that that happened just makes it even better._

_Professor Pavus is probably really happy you’re sticking around. He appreciates people who respect the Dewey Decimal System_ , Nessa joked.

_That he does! And it is my honor to help him keep the library running at peak efficiency, hehehe. Between that and helping Professor Tethras run Poetry Club, I’m a happy camper. Plus, you know, getting to hang with my besties still. I can’t complain._

_Honestly, Professor Tethras is probably even happier you’re staying,_ said Jim. _With Mrs. Tethras being in her increasingly delicate condition, you helping with the Poetry Club means he has more time to drive her crazy with worrying._

_Well, I’m sure Mrs. Tethras isn’t thrilled about that particular fact, haha, but glad to help in any way I can._

_Is he really that bad?_ Nessa wondered. _I mean, he’s always been the most laid back teacher in school._

 _As far as I can tell, he might be shaping up to give Professor R a run for his money in the worrying department,_ said Jim. _But it makes sense. I mean, honestly, did anyone expect something as great as this?_

 _I know I sure didn’t,_ said Rory. _Any of it. All of it._

 _Me neither. Come on, let’s get some breakfast!_ said Nessa.

_You’re right. It’s gonna be a busy day and we’ll need to keep our strength up! Also, I expect lots of pictures with you both, so practice your best smiles. :)_

_Oh, Rors._

* * *

The chatter in the staff room, while lacking in emojis, was arguably as excited as any being exchanged among the students. The kids were dismissed after breakfast to get ready for the ceremony and - in the case of those who were actually returning to their homes for the summer - start packing, while the teachers gathered to go over the plans one final time. “Before anyone asks, I bought plenty of tissues for the occasion,” said Evvy, chuckling. “So if you need some at any point, let me know.”

“Somehow, I have a feeling most of us may need them at some point or another,” said Josephine. “It hasn’t even started and I’m already quite emotional.”

“It’s the same story every year.” Varric noted with a smile. “Not that I’m criticizing,” he added, raising his hands against a potential argument. “One big happy Skyhold family and all of that.”

“Quite,” said Dorian. “And you’re right, the emotion flies around quite a bit every year. But this year, even moreso. I mean, Cole’s graduating. The Partners in Crime. They’ll all still be around, of course, but something about knowing they’ve all hit this milestone is… well, I lack the words.”

“Tell me about it,” Cole’s father said, chuckling ruefully.

“My boy is a young man,” said Evvy, a bit wistfully. “He’s grown so much since I met him. I’m not going to make it through today.”

“You and me both, darling,” Cullen agreed, putting a hand on her shoulder. “I know he’ll be thinking about you today and about the fact that your belief in him helped him get to where he is now.”

“Well, it wasn’t just _me_ ,” she protested. “Skyhold did him plenty of good before I got here. And afterward too. All of them have come so far.”

“They really have,” said Leliana, pride and fondness in her voice. “We’ve changed them and they’ve changed us. We can ask for no greater reward in our line of work than that.”

“I don’t know, the paycheck is kind of nice,” said Bull with a grin. “No, you’re right, Red. I just hope I get some more players coming in with the new batch of kids next year, we’re starting to run out of Chargers.”

“I have no doubt there will be at least a few to swell the numbers. After all, the Skyhold Chargers have a reputation for being able to do anything - who wouldn’t want to be a part of that?” She winked.

“All right, so what do we need to know for today?” asked Varric. “I’m assuming it’s more or less the same as every year.”

“More or less.” Josephine nodded. “Speeches, the distribution of the diplomas, the usual rituals.”

“Which kids are speaking? I assume President Kingy’s on his way.”

“To answer your second question first, yes. To answer your first question, the valedictorian will speak, of course, as well as... one or two others.” There was a smile on her lips.

“Oh, got it. Secrets and surprises.” He nodded, amused. “Well, I’m sure Felix will make sure there are some good shots for the yearbook.”

“Without a doubt,” Dorian assured him. “And some shots of the concert too, I’m sure.”

“Naturally. Do we need any more rehearsals or do you think we’re good to go?” Varric paused. “You know, one of these days we really need a name for our group. ‘Aging Boy Band’ just doesn’t have that certain something.”

“Yes. And besides, as I already told you at your wedding, I’m not aging,” said Dorian.

Cullen laughed. “There’s five of us. We could be the Skyhold Five or something, I don’t know.”

“Sky Holds Five?” offered Michel. “I think there’s already a band with a similar name… ah well, the perfect name will come. Perhaps the students would have ideas.”

“They always do.” Dorian chuckled. “As for another rehearsal, I daresay we’re good enough to go without it. And I’m sure they students will love it no matter what.”

“Lots of screaming to be expected.” Evvy gave Cass an amused look. “We’ve got plenty of baby earplugs handy, so help yourself.”

“I appreciate it.” She laughed. “As will Anthony’s ears, I’m sure. This will be his first Skyhold concert.”

“He gets to watch the old man work,” said Mahanon, bouncing his son. “Pay close attention, Anthony. The girls love this stuff.” He paused. “So do the guys. I’m not pretending I know what he’ll like when he gets older.”

Everyone chuckled warmly. “I suspect _everyone_ appreciates someone who knows how to entertain,” Cassandra said, smiling in her husband’s direction. “I know I certainly do.”

“See, Ev? Some people appreciate me.”

“I know. That’s why she took you off my hands.”

There was another laugh at that. “Now,” said Leliana, “before we all get too carried away with the day’s excitement, I would like everyone to toast with me and then we’ll take our customary group photo.” She fetched her teacup. “To our school, our colleagues, and our students - a bigger, stranger, happier family there never was.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Varric agreed. “To this incredibly tangled family tree.”

“May it only continue to get more tangled as time goes on,” Hawke added, lifting her own mug with a smile.

“Well, if Rory eventually marries Krem,” said Bull, “that’s a pretty good extra tangle. Not to mention the mini-Varric on the way. Where is Bethany, anyway, she feeling all right?”

“Just taking things easy before the ceremony,” said Hawke. “She doesn’t want to miss any of the action, so she’s resting up now. She’s been pretty tired lately, but I guess that comes with the territory.”

“I guess.” Bull glanced at Varric, who was apparently very interested in his coffee cup, but there was a set to his jaw that didn’t escape notice. “I’m sure she’s fine - probably tougher than all of us.”

“All that and then some,” said Hawke, very obviously not looking in Varric’s direction. “But then again, it runs in the family - both the biological one and the Skyhold one.”

“Too true,” Evvy agreed. She glanced at the clock. “Oh, dear… I guess we’d better start moving. I’m going to try not to cry at least until Cole gets his diploma.”

“I make no such promises,” said Cullen, chuckling slightly. “But I’m already so proud of him - and the others. This is going to be a wonderful day.”

* * *

Several hours later, it was arguably Alistair who was the most emotional, much to Elissa’s amusement. “He’s like this every year,” she remarked confidentially to Bethany, as it was her first Skyhold graduation. “These are ‘our kids,’ and he’s always so proud of them. It gets to him.”

“I think it’s very sweet,” Bethany said, smiling even as she dabbed at her own eyes. “None of this would have been possible without the two of you and no one here has ever forgotten that - student and teacher alike.”

“We started it, but it was the rest of you who took it and ran,” the First Lady replied. “Maker knows where you all find the energy.”

“Sometimes I wonder the same thing myself, but then the kids make it easy. Where they find the energy, though, is a mystery.” She laughed.

“Youth is tireless.” Elissa smiled fondly. “Speaking of which, how is your little one growing? Is the heat getting to you at all?”

“The little one is likewise tireless,” she replied. “Or at least, making me _not_ so tireless. But otherwise, great. And I’m all right, thank you so much for asking. I made sure to take exceptionally good care of myself today - I don’t want to miss a second of what’s planned.”

“I can’t blame you for that.” Elissa nodded. “Just let one of us know if you need anything, all right? I’m sure Varric and your sister will have it covered, of course, but don’t hesitate to ask any of us.”

“I will, thank you.” She beamed. “For now, I feel wonderful and very glad to be a part of all this.”

“And we’re glad to have you here. Now let’s find some shade and get the picnic part of the celebration started… it’s been too long since there was a concert here at the school.”

“You aren’t wrong.” Bethany chuckled as they made their way over to an appropriate spot. “I’m very curious to see what my husband and company are planning. I know they have a song or two up their sleeves.”

“Color me shocked.” Elissa laughed, and they made their way to where Evvy and Cass were sitting with the babies and Leliana. “Hello, are you all recovering from the surge of emotion?”

Evvy, whose face was still damp, looked up and chuckled. “No one told me _my son_ was going to be giving a speech. I might _never_ recover.”

“Josie and I were surprised by it, but delighted when he came to us with the idea.” Leliana smiled. “He wanted to surprise his parents - and everyone - and I would say he did that perfectly. It was even more emotional than I had imagined.”

“The Cole I first met when the school opened wouldn’t have ever considered doing such a thing,” Cassandra added. “I’m not sure he would have been comfortable even going onstage to accept his diploma.”

“Agreed,” said the Headmistress. “To see him go from staying hidden to taking the stage... I feel truly blessed I got to witness such a transformation.”

“Well, you know.” Evvy chuckled. “Like father, like son.”

“Like father, like son indeed,” Cass agreed, smiling as she pointed to where Cole and Cullen were standing. Although they couldn’t hear what was being said at this distance, it was clear Cullen was very proud and was probably in the process of heaping effusive praise on his son.

“Another transformation we all got to witness,” said Leliana. “There have been so many, really. Students _and_ staff. That’s what days like today are all about - celebrating the becoming.”

“It’s as Cole said in his speech - Skyhold let so many of us be more than we thought we were,” said Cassandra.

“He did say it so perfectly,” Evvy agreed, wiping her eyes again. “They’d better get the singing started and make me laugh so I stop crying.”

Leliana chuckled, squeezing her hand. “Well, in that case, perhaps I should go make the announcement that they can begin this celebration, shouldn’t I?”

“Unless you want Alistair to do it,” Elissa replied, smiling. “If he’s composed himself by now, that is.”

“If he’s composed himself, he’s more than welcome.” She giggled. “I know he would love it and the students would too. Besides, I’m sure they’re tired of listening to me speak.” She laughed again.

“Let me see if I can find him,” the First Lady proposed. “I’ll check the kitchen first, make sure he hasn’t gotten into the cheese.”

“I already put the kitchen staff on high alert,” Leliana joked. “They know to keep an eye on him.”

“Good! His blood work numbers are atrocious.” Elissa laughed, wandering off in search of her husband. “Mr. President, where are you?”

“Not off eating a plethora of fine cheeses, that’s for sure,” came the impudent reply as Alistair rounded the corner, evidently having followed the sound of her voice.

“Oh, good.” She moved to fix his tie. “Leliana wanted to know if you would like to formally start the celebrations or if you wanted her to do it.”

“Of course! I would be happy to do it! Or maybe she and I can sort of tag team it - she can take over if I start getting teary-eyed again.” He adopted a playfully choked voice.

“You old sap,” she said fondly. “I’m sure she’d love to tag-team it with you.” She finished smoothing his lapels and sighed, hands still resting on his chest. “Look at this place. Look at what’s been accomplished here. This is largely your doing, Alistair... this was your idea. I’m so proud.”

He reached up to cover one of her hands with his own. “It may have been my idea, but it’s become even more than I imagined thanks to Leli, and the teachers, and the students themselves... and thanks to you, Liss. You believed in this plan first. You believed in _me_ first. It wouldn’t have happened without you, because, well, I wouldn’t have made it to where I am without you.”

“Well, where would I be right now without you?” she replied. “I believed in you because you never gave me a reason to doubt you. Even when I was at my lowest, you were there for me, even though you were going through your own disaster. I never felt like I was alone because I had you. And I knew you could do that for these kids too.”

“I knew what lonely felt like all too well before you came into my life. I guess that’s why it’s sort of my calling to try and make sure other people don’t have to feel the same way.” He smiled a little. “Skyhold Academy really ran with that.”

“More than I ever imagined. I don’t know who’s changed more, the students or the teachers.” She chuckled softly. “Not that it matters. What’s the line from that musical? Something about not knowing if I’ve been changed for the better, but I have been changed for good? If the kids hadn’t already adopted the ‘not for sale’ song as the school’s theme, I’d suggest that one.”

“Oh, I don’t know, at a school as musical as this one I think they can fit another song in.” He chuckled. “And that one really does fit. Although I think we can all safely say there’s been a lot of ‘being changed for the better.”

“So my question for you, Mr. President,” she said, taking his hand and starting to walk back to Leliana, “is whether they’re finally going to get _you_ to sing.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” he baited, grinning. “At a school like this, on a day like today... I would say anything is possible. But I have to have some secrets.”

“Well, just let me know if I need to be down front screaming at any point,” replied the dignified Warden-Commander. “Otherwise I’ll be on the sidelines, trying to swipe those babies.”

“I promise to give you ample warning,” he said playfully. “Although if I distract everyone with my singing, that _would_ be a good time to make a beeline with the adorable little munchkins.”

“Hmm. You make a compelling argument, love.” They rejoined the others. “All right, Leli, Alistair proposes a tag-team operation. See what you two can invent between yourselves.”

“Oh, that’s a marvelous idea. Why didn’t I think of that?” Leliana beamed. “The kids are going to love it.”

“Well, then, let’s get to it,” said Alistair with a grin. “Lead the way.”

“With pleasure, Mr. President.” She giggled and, gesturing for him to follow, made her way over to where the students were congregating. There was a din of chatter and she clapped her hands a few times to get everyone’s attention. “Hello again, Skyhold Academy graduates. I hear we have a celebration to open, and I thought I might enlist some help in doing so.”

Alistair waved. “I’m done crying now, I promise,” he said, pausing for giggles. “But seriously, Mrs. Theirin and I were talking about it and we are just so proud of everything you’ve all accomplished. All of you. Every year we feel the same way, and every year it’s an even bigger feeling than the last. I hope that Skyhold has done as much good for each of you as it’s done for us to see you all grow and change.”

Leliana waited for a moment as the students all cooed their agreement before she spoke. “When President Theirin and the First Lady asked me to be a part of this wonderful school - to lead it for them - I never imagined just how incredible a journey it was going to be. I could only hope that their dream and mine would come true and the school would do a little bit of good throughout Thedas. But it’s been even better than I imagined and it has been my distinct honor and pleasure to be your headmistress and see you flourish. I know you will grow to become even finer young people than you already are. I, like our wonderful founders, am so proud of each one of you.”

There was a round of applause in response to this, particularly from the teachers and the very small crowd of parents who were on hand. “However,” Alistair continued, in a more playful tone, “we know that’s not why you’re here right now. Right now, you’re here because this school likes to rock. Am I right?”

A cheer of delighted confirmation went through the ranks of the students and a wave of laughter came from the adults, most notably from Leliana. “Yes, that’s our Skyhold,” she said fondly, a massive smile gracing her features. “Students, teachers, and honored guests - you’ve been marvelous and patient and without further ado, let’s begin your concert! Congratulations, graduates, enjoy the music!”

They left the stage to another round of applause, and while some of the students began discussing which songs they’d like to sing, others were directing their attention to the buffet spread. Of note, there was a massive sheetcake bearing an inscription congratulating the graduates. “The cake,” Josephine informed the others, “was made by Cullen’s sister Mia.”

There were several delighted gasps and a few squeals. Cullen, who was nearby, chuckled. “As such, I can confirm that it’s delicious,” he added in a hushed tone, as though he were imparting a great secret.

“But the big question,” Blackwall teased. “Does it have blueberries in it?”

“Well, it _was_ made by my sister, so... yes. Yes, it does.” He chuckled again. “Good news for me and for Skye.”

“Yes, she certainly has her father’s love of ‘boobury,’” said Evvy, joining them in time to hear this last part. “Incidentally, the First Lady is holding her right now. Can we all keep an eye on them and make sure Skye doesn’t leave the school grounds?” Her eyes twinkled with amusement. “I realize she’s adorable, and I can’t fault anyone for wanting to take her, but I think there’d be a sincere problem if she disappeared.”

“Well, if your fairy godfather were here, I’m sure he would make some sort of comment that that’s the curse of being that adorable.” Cullen laughed. “Or, if not him, possibly his ‘brother.’”

“True. Speaking of whom, where _are_ the nefarious brothers?” She glanced around, not seeing either of them. “Hawke? Any idea?”

“Beats me. And it’s always trouble when those two are both missing.” Her lips twitched. “It also usually leads to a lot of squealing.”

“Hmm. Dear, is the boy band scheduled to sing yet?” Evvy asked her husband.

“You know, I’m not entirely sure. I just report when I’m needed.” He chuckled. “I guess we’ll find out.”

“Let’s make sure Varric isn’t Cullening poor Bethany again,” Josephine proposed with a giggle. “If that isn’t the case, then I think we can assume they’re preparing for something fun.”

Cullen merely sighed, although he looked amused. “I’ll keep an eye on Skye and the First Lady while you do. Hurry back, darling, I’ll be oh so lonely without you,” he added playfully, kissing Evvy’s hand.

“You know I could never leave you for long,” she promised. “All right, Josie, let’s see if we can figure out what’s going on... wait, is Jim going to finally tap dance? The girls have been after him to do that for ages!”

“Oh, I admit I would love to see that!” Josephine said with a smile. “I’m not actually even sure if he _can_ tap dance or if it’s just a running joke they have, but it would be delightful if he did.”

“Truthfully, I’m not sure if the girls know the answer to that question either - it may just be some old joke. I’ve never understood it,” Evvy admitted. “Ah well, let’s find my brothers who aren’t married to Cassandra.”

Josie chuckled and together they made their way across the part of the grounds that had been set up for the picnic. “Well, it appears Dorian is getting things set up,” she said, pointing to where Dorian had the karaoke machine all prepared for a very excited cluster of the students.

“Oh, they were on tech duty. That makes sense.” Evvy nodded. “And - yes, there goes Varric, I see Bethany sitting in the shady area. Looks like he’s taking her food from the buffet instead of letting her walk around.” She chuckled. “Ah well, you can’t blame him too much. And it _is_ hot.”

“That does seem reasonable,” Josephine agreed. “But if it looks like he’s hovering too much, we can go over and put in an appearance. Maybe we should put a system in place like the one we had when you were pregnant with Skye.”

“Maker, I’d almost forgotten about that,” Evvy said with a chuckle. “I think it would be wise. It saved my sanity once or twice.”

“I’ll speak to Dorian, I’m sure he’ll have a foolproof plan. Granted, Bethany  _has_ been through a lot, so I can see why he’s concerned, but a woman needs her breathing room.”

“Don’t I know it. Maybe it’ll help if I’m closely involved,” suggested the mother of two, “since I’ve _been_ pregnant. I’ve got a leg up on Varric in that respect.”

Josephine laughed. “That’s very true. I think it would probably help Bethany a lot to have your advice and experience on her side.”

“I have experience with pregnancy and also with being ‘Cullened’ half to death,” Evvy joked. “I’m sure she can use the help.”

“The fact that Cullen fussed enough that we coined a verb in his name is proof that you are indeed the undisputed expert, bless you.” She laughed again.

“Let’s leave them alone for now. Maybe Dorian needs a hand.”

They made their way over to where Dorian was attempting to calm down the excited students and largely failing. He looked deeply and fondly amused, however, and looked up with a smile as the two women approached.

“Are you having trouble, Fairy Godfather?” Evvy inquired, trying not to laugh.

“Only the best kind, Cinderella,” he replied, looking around. “I have quite a few very talented, very excitable students who have worked quite hard all year and are eager to show off. But that’s nothing a karaoke machine can’t fix.”

“Well, I’m sure we’ll enjoy whatever they have in store for us. And I know they can’t wait to see _you_ sing,” she added with a grin.

“Oh, naturally.” He returned her grin. “But I would hate to be predictable, so I shall leave my turn at the microphone until a later time.” He winked.

“Of course. Well, I should eat something and then try to get my daughter back from the First Lady... make sure you get lunch too, Dori.”

“I will, my dear, don’t worry about me. Good luck in claiming the little princess back from Mrs. Theirin and while you do, enjoy the show.”

* * *

Jim, meanwhile, was continuing to be stubborn. “I. Am not. Tap dancing. I don’t care if the President himself asks. I won’t do it.”

“But Jiiiiiiiimmy,” Nessa whined, trying to suppress a grin and failing miserably. “It’s a special occasion.”

“And not just any special occasion, it’s our graduation,” Rory added.

“What makes you think I even _can_ tap dance?”

“What makes you think you couldn’t?” Nessa returned so earnestly that Rory spluttered on her laughter. “Have you ever tried? Because you totally should.”

“When would I have tried?” Jim was doing his best to look incredulous and somewhat affronted. “I don’t own tap shoes. I don’t even know what kind of music you use when tap dancing.”

“Aw, Ness, we should have bought Jimmy some tap shoes as a graduation gift,” Rory said, still laughing. “Missed opportunity. But in all seriousness, Jim, you should do _something._ ”

He gave a huff. “All right, besties. Go ask Professor Pavus if he has tap shoes in my size. Just this once.”

The two girls looked at each other, eyes wide and delighted. “Are you serious?” Rory gasped. “Really?!”

“You’d better hurry before I change my mind.”

“Right, yes, we’re on it! Don’t go anywhere.” They whisked out of sight to go find the music teacher and deliver the news. Jim waited, patiently, for either their return or for his music teacher to come and see if he’d suddenly developed a fever. Or possibly a split personality.

Sure enough, Dorian arrived a minute or so later, looking amused, if not a little surprised. “Did I hear this right? Are the ladies correct that you’ve finally agreed to their tap dancing plan? Color me flabbergasted.”

“I have something special I want to do for them,” he replied. “Consider it a graduation gift… but I may need your help, Professor.” He beckoned Dorian closer and, as quietly as possible, outlined his idea.

Dorian listened and chuckled. “Well, I think this will certainly surprise them. I would be happy to lend my assistance - as would the others, were you to need it. Just say the word.”

“Whenever there’s a break in the lineup, I’ll get up there. It looks like - wait, is President Theirin taking the microphone?!”

Sure enough, Alistair was approaching the microphone amid squeals of delight from the students. He gave a shy sort of wave, chuckling a little as he did so. “Hello again, everyone. It has been suggested that it might be fun to have me up here participating in Skyhold Academy’s favorite pastime. There’s just one slight problem… I have no idea what to sing.” He chuckled again. “Any suggestions?”

“Something awesome!”

“Something romantic for your wife!”

“A Weird Al song!”

There was a lot of laughter at that, chiefly from Alistair himself. “Sadly, I don’t think there’s a song that meets all of those suggestions… but let me see what I can discover on the karaoke machine. Until that time, I will relinquish the microphone to all of you, but I thought you all might like to know it’s on my mind.”

Realizing this was his best chance, Jim decided to do what he had in mind before he lost his nerve. Scuttling up to the stage, he took the microphone. “Hi. So. My best friends have been after me for years to tap dance for their amusement, and... well... I want to do something special for them since it’s our graduation day. So here I am.” He looked out into the crowd, trying to spot Rory and Nessa.

They were in almost the dead center of the sea of people and gave him an excited wave, followed by a thumbs up. There was a fair bit of whooping at Jim’s assertion, encouraging him to continue.

He flashed the girls a grin. “Okay. Okay! So... Rory Norbertson... Nessa Dasher... you’re my best friends and this is for you.” He put the microphone back into its stand and glanced at Dorian, who had followed him and was standing at the music player. At Jim’s nod, he pressed a button. Suddenly, Jim grabbed the microphone and, instead of tap dancing, started to sing. “ _We’ve known each other for so long..._ ”

From his seat in the shade next to Bethany, as the song continued, Varric put both hands to his face and laughed until he couldn’t breathe. “Bishop _Rickrolled_ the girls?!”

“He certainly did,” Bethany replied, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. “And everyone else too.”

True enough, the minute the song started and everyone assembled realized what was going on, there was a massive groan from the students, followed by waves of laughter. Rory and Nessa were both facepalming, mostly to cover up their smiles. “Yeah,” said Rory, shaking her head fondly, “that’s our Jimmy.”

“We should have known he was up to something,” Nessa agreed. “He caved way too easily.”

“Exactly. I honestly don’t know why we expected otherwise.” She chuckled. “Oh, well, we wouldn’t have him any other way.”

The song came to its end, and Jim concluded with an overly dramatic bow, much to the amusement of the audience. He sort of skipped down the stairs and went to find his Partners in Crime. “So? What did you think?”

“I think you’re a big old goofball,” Rory said, flinging an arm around his shoulder. “But we love you anyway. That was pretty amazing.”

He chuckled, hugging them both. “I can’t dance. I really can’t. But I thought you’d get a kick out of that.”

“That was hilarious,” said Krem, making his way to join them. “The teachers are in hysterics, thought you’d want to know.”

The three looked around, confirming this was indeed true, and a beaming Nessa elbowed Jim playfully. “You’re a star, Jimmy. I said it after the Rutherfords' wedding concert and it still holds up.”

“Well, in that case, consider me retired. You know what they say, it’s best to go out on top,” he deadpanned.

“Meanwhile,” said Krem conspiratorially, “I have to go get changed. You know what that means.”

“Ooh, I do indeed,” Rory said, clapping her hands together in excitement. “I can’t wait, I’m so excited for whatever my favorite boy band has planned.” She giggled.

“I solemnly swear we are up to no good,” Krem promised, kissing her cheek. “See you in the front row, babe.” He gave the others a friendly wave and headed off in search of his ‘bandmates.’

She sighed her trademark dreamy sigh as she watched him leave. “Whatever this is, I already love it,” she remarked.

“We say again – down, girl.” Jim laughed. “Come on, let’s get some food and find a good place to watch.”

She shot him a playful glare, but followed the suggestion, linking her left arm in his as she linked the right one with Nessa. In short order, they had found a little food and something to drink before Rory diligently reported to the front row as requested. She wore a delighted smile and was already bouncing a little in excitement.

* * *

“So which song did we finally agree on?” asked Varric, having reluctantly left his spot in order to join the others. “Are we doing ‘Bohemian Rhapsody,’ or what? I’ve lost track of Sparkler’s repertoire.”

“Well, honestly, I doubt anyone would care if we sang a few songs.” Cullen chuckled. “But we were thinking we might do ‘Don’t Stop Believin’. It seems like the perfect song for our students, something to really get them on their feet. More than they are already, that is.”

“Oh, that’s a pretty good one. Okay, so what’s the edict from our walking costume department?”

“Nothing too drastic, since I know not everyone is as fond of the heat and humidity as I am.” Dorian chuckled. “Everyone in matching dress shirts rolled to the elbows and accompanied with a vest should do the trick. Oh, and to the great shock of no one, I’m sure, there will be hats.”

“My wife will undoubtedly thank you,” said Varric, amused. “All right, let’s get to it.”

They set to work getting themselves decked in their matching attire, each member of the “band” sporting some sort of vest and a hat by the time all was said and done. They made their way out onto the stage one at a time, with Dorian bringing up the rear so he could, of course, make a more dramatic entrance. He was grinning faintly as he approached the microphone. “Well, hello, Skyhold Academy,” he said. “And greetings in particular to this year’s graduating class. Are we all having a good time?”

There was a fair bit of affirmative cheering. Krem chuckled, glancing down at the front row and winking at Rory.

Rory waved at him, then placed her hands over her heart, already looking half ready to swoon. The fact was not lost on Dorian, who chuckled. “We thought as much,” he said, addressing the excited students once more. “But just in case you needed a bit more excitement, we thought you all deserved a visit from a certain resident boy band. _If_ you want us, that is.” His lips twitched.

The screaming which answered this was fevered, and it made them laugh. “I think we’d better give them what they want, Sparkler, before someone passes out,” said Varric with a grin. He glanced to the shady area, satisfied that Bethany had both her sister and Evvy for company, and tipped his hat in her direction. She giggled and blew him a kiss in reply.

“Yes, you’re quite right,” said Dorian. He glanced to where Cullen was standing near the karaoke machine. “Professor Rutherford, if you would be so kind?”

“Of course.” He tapped a few of the buttons and within seconds the opening notes of “Don’t Stop Believin’” started as the students gave a collective squeal of delighted recognition. Several of them already had their phones out to wave.

It was a different sort of routine than the usual boy band fare with which they tended to delight the crowd. Less swaying or snapping, more intensity on the vocals. But the kids were ecstatic, and the grownups thoroughly amused. “Do you think they’re going to break the internet again?” Evvy asked, feeding Skye some blueberry baby food and wiping her chin.

“There is a very strong possibility,” said Hawke, chuckling. A few of the students who weren’t waving their phones did indeed have their phones out to film, but each and every one of them looked overjoyed and quite a few were chanting along with the lyrics.

“I’m surprised so many of them know the words,” remarked Cassandra, joining them with Anthony in her arms. “It’s not exactly a recent song.”

“But it is the perfect crowd song,” said Bethany. “And knowing Skyhold, they’ve probably been wanting to sing it for a while.” She laughed again.

“That... is probably true,” Cass admitted, chuckling.

“Do you need another drink, sis?” Hawke asked.

“Oh, no, I’m fine. I mean, I probably will eventually, but Varric will probably insist on fetching it when he gets back. For now, just sit and enjoy. No sense in you fussing too,” she added teasingly.

“What, he’s the only one who gets to have fun driving you crazy?” Hawke winked. “All right. Let me know if you need anything.” Up on the stage, the guys were doing some ridiculous move where they tossed their hats back and forth. It didn’t really have anything to do with the song, it was just silly and the kids were screaming again.

“I will. For now, this is all I need.” She was grinning as she gestured to the stage.

In the front row, Rory looked near rapturous as she often did when Krem was on stage. “Best. Day. Ever.”

The song ended and, amid a flurry of bows and waves, the ‘boy band’ left the stage. “Well, I think that was a hit,” Mahanon remarked.

“I would say that’s a safe assumption, yes.” Cullen laughed. “Not that I expected anything less, of course, but it’s always good to have confirmation. Great song choice, everyone.”

“Nice move with the hat tossing, Curly,” Varric replied. “What gave you the idea to start doing that? I think they think we rehearsed it.”

“You know, I honestly have no idea.” He laughed. “It just seemed like the type of thing that would make the students squeal and our colleagues laugh, so I thought ‘why not?’ I’m pleased it worked.”

“We’ll have a look at the footage later. I know at least nine kids filmed it on their phones and we’ll be YouTube famous all over again. Who’s singing next?”

“I have no idea,” said Dorian in a very obviously faux innocent tone, wearing a grin. “But whoever it is, I suspect he is incredibly handsome and charming.”

“Oh, so Krem’s doing a solo?” Varric’s tone was equally faux innocent.

The others laughed at the comment, Dorian included. “Well, as much as I suspect Miss Norbertson would love such a thing, I’m afraid she’ll just have to content herself with me,” Dorian joked. “Hopefully she’s not terribly disappointed.”

“I’m sure her ‘ray of sunshine’ will be a satisfactory replacement,” Mahanon put in, still chuckling. “I’m going to go check to make sure my son hasn’t been hijacked by anyone.”

“Probably a good idea,” said Cullen. “I should do likewise for my daughter.”

“Yes, why don’t you all go find your beautiful ladies and their entourages?” Dorian suggested. “I suspect at least a few of them will enjoy what I have in mind.”

“Should we plan on dancing to this?” asked Mahanon. “Like, is this something that will make the kids clear the floor?”

“Hmm. It’s not too fast and not too slow, so I can see a few of the Skyhold couples dancing along. But that’s the only hint I’ll give you.”

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to hear it for ourselves. Come on, I should get Sunshine another water anyway,” said Varric.

The three married men wandered off in search of their wives as Dorian set about preparing for his song. Bethany waved as they approached. “Hello, you all. That was wonderful,” she said in greeting.

“Glad you liked it, Sunshine.” Varric plopped his hat onto her head. “What can I get you before I sit down? Dorian’s up to no good.”

“Oh, is that so?” She giggled, readjusting the hat. “Well, I will need a refill eventually, but I suspect I can last until after whatever Dorian has planned.”

“All he told us was that it’s not too fast and not too slow so some people might want to dance to it.” Varric shrugged. “Beyond that, not a clue.”

“Hmm, very mysterious indeed. And I don’t suppose I can convince you to let _me_ dance, can I?”

“I can allow it if you promise to tell me if you feel too hot or tired. And if you, you know, dance with me.”

She beamed at him. “I promise. And of course there’s no one I’d rather dance with.” She kissed his cheek.

“Well, then.” He helped her to stand. “Let’s go find out what he’s got up his sleeve. The rest of you coming?”

“I imagine so,” said Cullen, smiling in his wife’s direction. “What do you think, should we see what your Fairy Godfather is up to?”

“Always. Unless you’d rather dance with your daughter, that is.”

“I do love doing so, Maker knows,” he said with a chuckle. “But there is nothing better than a dance with my beautiful Cinderella.” He kissed her hand.

Josephine and Leliana were more than happy to relieve the parents of their bundles, so they all made their way to the dance floor. Krem had joined Rory by that time, and there was a lot of curiosity about Professor Pavus’s next antics.

“Any idea what he has planned?” Rory was asking Krem. “I mean, as part of the best boy band on the planet, do you have any inside intel?”

“All I know is what he told Professor T,” Krem replied with a shrug. “Not too fast, not too slow, something to let us dance.”

“Huh. Well, luckily he’s not leaving us in suspense for too long.” She pointed to where Dorian was making his way back out on stage, having shed the hat from the boy band number and restyled his hair accordingly.

“This next song is a bit of a departure from my usual fare,” he said, taking the microphone. “But I think you’ll find it’s more than appropriate for quite a few of our favorite couples here at Skyhold... and especially one in particular, so it seemed too perfect not to include. Feel free to dance should the mood takes you.” With that, he turned on the machine and began Neil Diamond’s “Sunny Disposition.”

Varric looked genuinely startled as the song began. “ _She had a sunny disposition; he had a cloud that never went away..._ ” Chuckling, he turned to Bethany. “Well, that’s accurate enough. Shall we?”

“I would love to,” Bethany said, smiling at the substance of the lyrics and taking his hand.

Cullen likewise turned to his own wife and gave her a soft look. “May I follow suit and ask for this dance, my darling?”

“This dance and every other, dear,” Evvy assured him. On the other side of the dance floor, the Theirins and Lavellans were already easing into the song. A few of the students were dancing too, but for the most part, they gave their teachers the space to move, cooing as they watched. From his place by the microphone, Dorian looked enormously pleased to see everyone participating.

“ _When she became his wife... she brought her sunny disposition!_ ” he concluded. “For our resident curmudgeon and his sunshine. Thank you, I’ll be here all day, try the punch.” He handed off the microphone to a student and made his way to join his friends.

“That was a perfect song, I wish you’d sung it at our wedding,” Varric commented, guiding Bethany off of the dance floor.

“As do I,” Dorian agreed. “Alas, I heard it for the first time months after the fact and have been waiting for the perfect time to include it in something. This seemed like an excellent opportunity.”

“I’m not complaining,” his ‘brother’ promised. “All right, Sunshine, let’s get you back in the shade. You look a little pale.”

“All right, all right, I’ll sit back down,” she promised fondly. “Thank you for the dance. And thank you, Dorian, for singing in the first place, it was lovely.”

“It was,” Evvy agreed, moving over to kiss her Fairy Godfather’s cheek. “It’s been a really remarkable day. But has anyone seen my son?”

“Not for a few minutes,” Cullen reported. “He was with his friends when last I saw him.”

“I’m sure he’s fine. I just wondered if he wanted to dance at any point with his old mother.” She chuckled.

“I’m sure he would love to dance with his lovely young mother,” Cullen replied, giving her a smile. “Next time he drifts into view, I’ll see if I can catch him.”

“Meanwhile,” she said, as they approached Josephine and Leliana, “we should get the babies to where they can take their naps. I can see some fussing from here already.”

“You’re right. I’m so sorry, ladies, are they giving you trouble?” he greeted the two women. “I can take them and get them settled.”

“They’re no trouble!” Josephine protested. “They’re just tired. Today isn’t as interesting to them as it is to the rest of us, I’m sure.”

“Probably not,” he agreed, chuckling. “They’re probably both just trying to figure out what on earth the big people in their lives are doing and why everyone is making so much noise.”

“Skye was enjoying Dodo singing, though,” said Leliana with a smile. “She was sort of dancing in my lap.”

“Is that so?” Cullen immediately smiled. “How sweet.”

“My little princess has excellent taste, of course,” Dorian interjected breezily.

“Of course she does,” said Evvy. “Why don’t you take them to the staff room, Cullen? It’s closer than the apartments, and they have their playpen in there - they can nap in that.”

“Excellent idea. Come here, darling. You too, Anthony.” He scooped up both of the tired little ones, tucking them securely against his chest. “All right, everyone, that’s where I’ll be unless I’m needed. If anything exciting happens, someone film it for me. Wait, what am I saying? This is Skyhold. Of _course_ something exciting is going to happen.” He chuckled, and everyone else laughed too.

* * *

 _So_ , Jim texted his best friends later, _is anybody going to get to sleep tonight?_

 _Oh my gosh, no,_ Rory replied in short order. _I haven’t even been able to convince myself to stop smiling, let alone convince my brain it needs to sleep._

 _What even was that song Mr. Lavellan sang?_ asked Nessa. _I really liked it but I didn’t recognize it._

 _It was Earth, Wind & Fire’s “September”, _Rory reported. _I always thought it would be such a great song for a “we just did an awesome thing and now it’s time to celebrate” occasion, so it was perfect for graduation. I was super happy he sang it, as was probably evident by the fact that I jumped up and down like a crazy person, haha._

 _Further proof that Mr. Lavellan really is one of us, I guess._ Jim’s amusement was evident. _As if the ‘boy band’ or whatever they are wasn’t proof enough._

_Maker, so true. They are the best boy band ever though and no one can change my mind._

_I don’t think anyone would ever try, Rors,_ Nessa assured her. _Besides, who could deny it? They’re super cool._

_The coolest. Ooh, hey, speaking of cool! You guys... can you believe our graduation party featured the PRESIDENT singing?!_

_I saw it with my own eyes and heard it with my own ears and I’m still not convinced it actually happened_ , Jim replied. _If that doesn’t well and truly break the internet, nothing will._

_I know right? For realsies. And the song was perfect too. Maker, I cried buckets. I foolishly thought I would be able to get through the whole day without crying THAT much and boy was I ever wrong._

_“Forever Young,” right? That’s the name of the song?_

_Yup. It was so beautiful. I mean, the minute it started I knew it was perfect, but it got even more perfect, especially knowing what Skyhold means to the Founders. I was not expecting that level of feels._

_Too many feels. Cannot even,_ said Nessa. _Pretty sure some of the teachers were crying too._

_I can’t say I’m surprised. Skyhold is home for so many of us, but it’s home for them too. That message works for them as much as it does for us, which somehow just makes it even better._

_Do I even need to say it?_ asked Jim. _Best..._

 _School..._ Rory continued.

Three messages of _EVER_ came in at nearly the same time.

* * *

_**Fin** _

* * *

 


End file.
